


Life In Camelot

by JennyIsATimelady



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 36
Words: 75,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2460908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyIsATimelady/pseuds/JennyIsATimelady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samantha and Aleya's lives are turned upside down when they find themselves in the distant past with Merlin and Arthur. How will their destinies play out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

 

 

I watched closely as Samantha carefully flipped through the channels. Truthfully, I had no desire to watch anything, but the flicker of the television was too enamoring to look away from. I was so deep in thought that it took a moment to register that Samantha was talking to me. I looked over at her and noticed the incredulous look on her face as she awaited my reply.

 

"I'm sorry, what?" I said. She raised an eyebrow and shook her head.

 

“You need to relax, Ally.” She said as she returned to her task of finding a suitable show to watch. “What’s wrong with you?” She asked when I did not respond.

 

"There's nothing wrong." I lied. Truth be told there were several nerve wracking thoughts echoing through my mind, but there was no need to worry Samantha with them.

 

The terrifying truth of the situation in which I found myself is that my life as I knew it was about to change forever. Within a week Samantha and I were going to start taking classes at university. We had decided to take a trip to France as a sort of farewell to freedom and hello to looming responsibilities and the pressure of being on our own. In all honesty, the concept of starting school frightened me for a reason that I could not quite pin down.

 

* * *

 

I hid my suspicion from Aleya. She had always had a tendency to be secretive so I knocked her current state down to nerves. After a moment of silence I stared back at Aleya who had now occupied herself with one of the pamphlets that had been littered across the hotel room when we had arrived.

 

“What’s that?” I asked. She looked up and then back down at her reading.

 

“It’s an advert for a castle that’s near here.” She said. She squinted her eyes at the pamphlet and said, “Château de Pierrefonds.” She held the pamphlet over to me as evidence.

 

“Sounds boring.” I said as I read the line _historically inspired tours_. I had to admit, that was not how I had intended to spend my time here.

 

“Come on, a day of seeing the sights! It sounds fun.” Aleya said with a sort of enthusiasm in her voice that made me wonder about her sanity.

 

"Nerd" I muttered under my breath.

 

"What?" she asked sounding hurt.

 

"You are a nerd." I said pausing after every word.

 

"Sam, that's what you do in a foreign place. You see the sights.” She said. “ _You immerse yourself in the rich cultural history that France has to offer_.” She finished reading from the pamphlet with a smile as though her words would convince me.

 

“They consider a worn down castle a ‘sight’?” I asked using air quotations at the word sight.

 

"Coincidentally, yes" she said.

 

"Fine, but after that we are going shopping." I said.

 

"Deal" She said looking rather pleased with herself.

 

* * *

 

We walked up to the castle and I took in the beauty of the immense stone structure. I had to give Aleya credit, it certainly was breathtaking. It looked like somewhere that the TARDIS would land and sweep the Doctor and Amy into an adventure.

We walked in silence when I felt the ground slip out from under me. I grasped for anything I could find, to keep me upright, which in this case was Aleya’s arm. I felt her give way too before everything went black.

 

* * *

 

 

I opened my eyes to see a rather attractive blonde haired man leaning over me. He looked relieved when I began to sit up. I tried to take in my surroundings, but confusion was all that came.

 

"Are you alright?" he said. I looked down at myself and saw that everything was intact before looking back into his blue eyes.

 

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said. "How did I get here?" I looked around. We were in the middle of the woods. I looked him over and saw that he was wearing chainmail and a red cloak.

 

"I was hoping you could tell me that." He said. "I'm Arthur by the way."

 

"Samantha. Have you seen my friend?" I asked. I rubbed my eyes suddenly feeling very droggy.

 

"She's with Merlin." Arthur said. My eyes went wide.

 

"Merlin?" I said. He nodded. "Is that a fact." I said. It was obvious by my tone of voice that I was shocked.

 

"Yeah. Merlin." He said.

 

"And…and you're Arthur?" I asked.

 

"I think you may have hit your head." Arthur said.

 

"I feel like it." I said.

 

* * *

 

 

I opened my eyes to see a pale black headed boy leaning over me. I looked into his blue eyes. I immediately felt my pulse quicken.

 

"Hello." He said. It took me a moment to find my voice but finally I managed to speak. I looked around and noticed that I was in the middle of a forest.

 

"Hello." I said. He wasn't bad looking. His ears were a bit large but I liked them.

 

"Are you alright?" he said. I sat up rubbing my head.

 

"I think so. How did I get here?" I asked. One moment I was on a history tour and the next I was in the woods.

 

"Arthur and I just found you here." He said.

 

"My friend, is she here?" I asked remembering Samantha.

 

"Yeah, Arthur was working on getting her awake." He said.

 

"Alright. Who are you?" I asked.

 

"I'm Merlin." He said.

 

"Aleya…Wait…Merlin?" I asked.

 

"Yes." He said.

 

"And Arthur?"

 

"Yes."

 

"I'm going mad." I said. I heard someone walking up being me. I turned my head and saw Samantha being led by a blonde man whom I deduced was Arthur.

 

"Aleya!” She said seeming glad to see me. I stood up a bit shakily. “We’re not in Kansas anymore.”

 

“I noticed.” I said.

 

“So are you guys LARPing or something?” Samantha asked. Arthur and Merlin exchanged confused looks before looking back at us.

 

“I am afraid that I do not know what that means.” Arthur finally said. We were definitely miles south of Kansas.

 

* * *

 

"Where were you two heading?" Arthur asked. I looked at him and then to Aleya.

 

"I'm not sure." I said.

 

"Well Merlin and I need to get back to Camelot before night fall so you will just have to come with us there until we can get you two sorted." Arthur said in an authoritative tone.

 

"Camelot. Sounds like as good of a place as any." Aleya said.

 

"Merlin fetch the horses." Arthur said.

 

"Horses?" I turned to Aleya who did not seem to be concerned by the revelation that we would have to ride on horses.

 

"Sam. How else do you think that we are supposed to travel?" she asked.

 

"Anything but horses." I said. I had a bad experience which involved me falling off of one when I was a child. That was not a road I wanted to go down again. “To quote Sherlock they are dangerous at both ends and crafty in the middle.”

 

"Sam, just suck it up." Aleya said. I stuck my tongue out at her. At this time Merlin returned with the horses. I walked towards Arthur who was already on his horse.

 

"Do you need help getting on?" he asked me. I stared at the creature which stood before me. _Yes_. I thought but I would give it a try.

 

"I can manage." I said. I put one foot in the stirrup and used my arms to pull me shakily up. The moment I was up I wrapped my arms around Arthur.

 

"Are you scared of horses?" he asked.

 

"A bit." I said.

 

"Don't worry you'll be fine." He said. Aleya had already taken her place on the horse with Merlin. She looked over at me and mouthed _Just play along_. I nodded and then looked to the trail before us.


	2. Chapter Two

I fought back a smile as I looked over at Samantha who was still nervously clinging to Arthur’s back. I could vaguely remember the day when our parents had decided to take us horseback riding and Samantha, like the graceful butterfly that she was, was flung off the back of her horse. I did not share her nervousness for riding. In the past I had actually found it kind of calming and relaxing.

 

We rode up to what I assumed was Camelot and I was immediately stunned. It was a less worn down version of Pierrefonds. Earlier I had just assumed that Merlin and Arthur were a part of some elaborate cosplaying endeavor, but now I could not be certain of anything.

 

As we entered the citadel I began to hear the sound of people going about their days. This sound was soon drowned out by the sound of the horse’s hooves clapping happily on the cobblestone beneath us. For a moment I was not worried about where we were or what was happening to us because I was too caught up in the sights. Something about this place felt like home.

 

* * *

 

 

I glanced over to Aleya as we entered the great city and she had the same look of bewilderment on her face as I did. The castle was nearly identical to the one we were on a tour of, but it was less worn out. We made it into what I assumed was the courtyard and Arthur effortlessly slid off of the horse. I sat there for a moment, I was not really confident as to what my next course of action should be. I took a deep breath and slid off the horse, none too gracefully, and landed roughly on the ground. Horses were definitely not one of my favorite things.

 

"So, where are you two from?" Arthur asked as he led the way up the steps. I looked to Aleya who was biting her lip, clearly deep in thought as she tried to think up a suitable lie.

 

"It's a small place, I doubt you've heard of it. It's called Gallifrey." She said confidently. I had trouble not smiling at the reference which no one for another few hundred years would understand.

 

"Our father was a lord." I said. I thought that I should make this as convincing as possible and being nobility certainly was a nice perk.

 

"Really? So you're of noble blood?" Arthur said.

 

"Yes” Aleya said looking at me in shock “our kingdom fell a few years back and we have been travelling alone ever since." Aleya finished giving me a nod.

 

We carefully sewed our web of deceit to implicate that our mother had died shortly after giving birth to Aleya who was the youngest and our father had been slain in one of the many battles for our kingdom. When it fell we were forced to flee. I thought that it was a rather convincing and extremely entertaining tale. Arthur had agreed to get us an audience with the king, who was coincidentally his father.

 

* * *

 

I was shocked by how well that Samantha and I fell into our little lie. I even started to believe it myself, the fact that we were now for all intents and purposes of noble blood made it even better. We were led into the council chambers to speak with King Uther Pendragon. We were greeted by a stern looking man. His hair bore a grey color and his face was scarred just above his eye. I heard Samantha take a gulp as she looked at him. I tried to hold back my fear and remain confident.

 

"Father these are the two girls that I told you about. Aleya and Samantha. They're kingdom fell a few years ago." Arthur said. The king looked us over. I tried to look as though I belonged here although I knew I did not.

 

"Is this true?" Uther asked. I looked into his eyes. They were cold and calculating.

 

"Yes, my lord." I said. I had watched enough documentaries to know how to talk to royalty. I could only hope that Samantha would follow suit.

 

"I am sorry to hear that. Have you any family?" he asked. There was a sudden warmness to his voice that was hidden by his authoritative tone.

 

"No, my lord." Samantha said falling into character wonderfully.

 

"You will stay in Camelot indefinitely." He said. "I will not have you two running about in the woods any longer." I was shocked I could not speak. I certainly did not expect such kindness from him.

 

"Thank you, my lord." Samantha said.

 

"Arthur, you will show them to their chambers." He said. Arthur nodded and motioned for us to follow him. After doing a quick bow Samantha and I walked out silently.

 

* * *

 

Arthur lead Aleya into a room and then me. Before he walked out of the room he turned back to look at me and said

 

"I'll see that you get some decent clothes to wear."

 

"What's wrong with what I have?" I said before I realized that my clothing was indecent by their standards.

 

"It isn't proper." He said sounding shocked.

 

“Right, thank you.” I said. He slipped out of the room and I heard the sound of boots clicking from down the hallway. I began to look around. The room was fairly large and far nicer than the ratty hotel room that Aleya and I had been in. I walked over to the window and took in my surroundings. It was massive. It was also beautiful. My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door opening. I saw Aleya poking her head in.

 

"Sam?" she said. I turned and motioned for her to come in.

 

"We're in Camelot." She said after a moment of silence.

 

"Yep." I said.

 

"I am now Lady Aleya and you’re Lady Samantha." She said almost cracking a smile.

 

"I met prince Athur!" I said unable to contain my enthusiasm for any longer.

 

"Wait, this is great and all. I just want to know how we got here." She said.

 

"Good question." I said I looked into her eyes. There was a mixture of fear and excitement.

 

"Wibbly wobbly." She said.

 

"Timey wimey." I said.

 

"We might as well stay." She said.

 

"What about my mum?" I asked.

 

"If you want to leave….. I'll go with you I suppose. If you do we'll find a way." She said. I smiled and then looked down at the floor.

 

“If there were a way to go back, we have no way of finding it.” I said. "What do you say we go pick out a dress? I've never wore a corset before." I said in a lighter tone. This might be a good thing, for both of us.

 


	3. Chapter Three

It had been a week since we had arrived in Camelot and we still had no idea how we had gotten to Camelot or how we could get back to our own time. Aleya seemed to fall right into place I, on the other hand, was finding the transition from life in 2012 to life in medieval times to be a bit tricky. It had taken me a while to get used to wearing a dress, in fact on the first day I had nearly tripped down a flight of stairs, only to be caught by a surprised Arthur. I immediately stood up and apologized, feeling the stinging embarrassment. I just needed to find my rhythm. I was sitting on my bed, deep in thought, when Aleya walked in.

 

“You know, you could knock. I said. She did not faze. “What is it?” I asked as I sat up.

 

"I need to show you something." She said. She slipped back out the door and I followed eagerly. She led me down a long corridor and deep into the castle. We walked through a huge iron gate and down a flight of stairs. She grabbed a torch off of the wall and held it firmly in her hand. We walked into to a huge cavern. I was astonished and frightened when I saw the dragon.

 

"You found a bloody dragon?" I whispered.

 

"Hello Samantha." It said. I just stared at it. How did this thing know my name?

 

"Hello." I muttered trying and failing at keeping my voice steady.

 

"Will you tell her what you told me?" Aleya asked.

 

"Of course" He said. I looked at Aleya and then back at the dragon, "Your coming here was not merely by chance. It has been laid out since the beginning of time."

 

"Wait, what has been laid out?" I asked trying desperately to follow along the crazy train.

 

"Your destiny, Samantha, yours is to stand by Arthur and protect him. You will become his greatest confidant. Aleya, yours to stand by the young warlock named, Merlin, and protect him and guide him along to his destiny." The dragon said.

 

"Wait, none of this was in the legends." I said.

 

"The literature which you read in your time is just that, a legend. Mainly myth, this, however, is what really happened." He said. He began to flap his wings and flew up. "Good luck!" he said. I stood there not confident as of what to do next.

 

* * *

 

 

I looked over at Samantha to see her staring up with awe. I had to admit that this all was extremely overwhelming.

 

"You found a dragon." She said calmly.

 

"Yep" I said.

 

"Puff the magic dragon." She said.

 

"You do realize that he has the power to kill us with his mind, correct?" I said turning my head to her.

 

"What does he mean, 'confidant'? What about Guinevere?" she said.

 

"Maybe he’s right, what we’ve read and what really happened are two completely different things." I said.

 

“Wonderful.” I said.

 

* * *

 

 

Aleya and I were walking back to our chambers when we ran into Merlin in the hallway. He had Arthur's armor piled up in his hands and looked as though he was on the verge of dropping it. Aleya carefully slipped her hands under piece of it and lifted it into her arms to reveal Merlin's puzzled face.

 

"It's okay, I've got it." He said. She just smiled at him.

 

"You looked like you had it." She said. I turned to walk away. She didn't take any time at all beginning on her destiny.

 

* * *

 

 

Merlin and I walked through the hallway in silence for a moment until he finally broke the awkward silence and began to speak.

 

"How do you like Camelot?" he asked.

 

"I like it quite well." I said smiling at the floor.

 

"That's good." He said. I nodded. He certainly was a talkative one.

 

"So, how long have you been Arthur's servant?" I asked.

 

"A couple of months, I didn't really intend on it, it just sort of happened." He said.

 

"How does that just sort of happen? I mean I am not exactly Sherlock Holmes, but I can tell that Arthur's full of himself." I said. I didn't really consider the implications of mentioning my favorite consulting detective.

 

"Who?" Merlin asked.

 

"Oh, no one. I just was saying as far as reading people goes." I said. Hopefully he wouldn't pursue the matter of Sherlock Holmes for much longer.

 

"Oh, he's a royal prat if you ask me." He said. I laughed. He looked at me smiling.

 

"Prat, I like that terminology." I said. We made it to the armory. I set the armor down on the table and looked at Merlin.

 

"Do you need any help?" I asked. "I mean, I'm as good at polishing as the next person." He looked surprised at this.

 

"Um….no…..I've got it." He said smiling. I was disappointed. If he was my destiny I wanted to at least get to know him.

 

"Alright." I said smiling. I turned to walk away when I was stopped.

 

"Wait." He said. I turned and the fluttering in my heart began again.

 

"Would you like to go for a walk tomorrow morning?" he asked. "Gaius is sending me to get some mushrooms for some potion he's making and I always welcome company.”

 

"I would like that very much." I said with a smile. Merlin looked surprised.

 

"Alright." He said smiling. "I'll see you then."

 

"Bye." I said smiling silently as I walked away.

 

* * *

 

 

I sat in my chambers. I was running the chat with the dragon through my head. What did he mean by confidant? Was I to marry Arthur? I am not sure if I could handle being queen. I heard a knock on the door. I stood up and walked over to see Arthur.

 

"Hello?" I said. What could he want?

 

"I was just wondering how you were liking Camelot?" he said.

 

"Your father sent you didn't he." I said.

 

"You see right through me." He said.

 

"You can tell him that I love it." I said.

 

"Alright." He said, "If you need anything just let me know."

 

"Will do." I said. He walked away and I saw a very excited looking Aleya walking down the hall pointing at Arthur.

 

"Come on." I said. She quickly shuffled into the room and I shut the door behind her.

 

"What did Arthur want?" she said.

 

"His father sent him to find out how I liked Camelot." I said.

 

“Did you tell him that his presence is the only thing that makes it bearable?” Aleya asked with a smile on her face.

 

"What are you on about?" I asked. A grin made its way across her face.

 

"I helped Merlin carry Arthur's armor." She said.

 

"And that's cause for excitement?" I said.

 

"No. it's what happened after." She said.

 

"Well what happened after?" I said crossing my arms.

 

"He asked me if I wanted to go for a walk tomorrow morning."

 

"And you better have said yes." I said.

 

"I said that I would love to." She said. I smiled at her.

 

"You'll have to let me do your hair." I said.

 

"Of course. But it's not a 'date' Gaius wants him to go collect mushrooms." She said.

 

"You'll be alone. In the woods. With Merlin. Anything could happen."

 

"Your mind is in the gutter." She said.

 

"Hey!" I said.

 

* * *

 

 

Samantha was at work with my hair. She was complaining about how knotted parts of it were even though I brushed it before I went to bed last night.

 

"I had a nightmare. It always gets knotted when I have nightmares. She looked at me.

 

"What was it about?" she asked running the brush through it again.

 

"What are they always about?" I said. I couldn't bring myself to say it. Already I felt tears forming in my eyes.

 

"Listen, don't you let that spoil your day." She said.

 

"I won't. How could I? I'll be with Merlin." I said cracking a smile.

 

"There." She said. She pointed proudly at her handy work. Part of my hair was pulled back to form a bun on my head and the rest was curled and lying in front.

 

"Thanks." I said.

 

"What are you wearing?" she asked quickly moving on.

 

"The blue one." I said. In all honesty, the blue one was the only one that I really cared for. It wasn't silky and it wasn't tight.

 

"Why that one?" she asked.

 

"Because. I'm going for a walk in the woods." I said.

 

"I don’t know why you always go for practicality." She said. I went behind the screen to get dressed.

 

“I wouldn’t expect you to understand.” I said.

 

* * *

 

 

I stood there awkwardly as she got dressed. She finally came out.

 

"How do I look?" she asked.

 

"You look fine. Now go!" I said. I shoved her out the door and followed her until I reached my chambers.

 

"Make sure you do the things that I would do!" I said.

 

"Not a chance." She said. I smiled to myself and walked into my chambers. I went over to the window to see she had already reached Merlin and they were walking down the cobblestone path together. Staying in Camelot is definitely going to be a good thing.


	4. Lancelot Part One

Merlin and I walked in silence for a while. I stared down at the forest floor trying desperately not to trip over a root or my dress. I looked up at Merlin who appeared to be on a mission. He stopped at a tree and began to pick up mushrooms.

 

"I've never been able to tell which ones are poisonous." I said. Were I back home I would have just googled it or something. Here I had to trust word of mouth.

 

"You can tell by…" he began to say before he was interrupted by a roar coming from behind him. I looked up to see a horrifying creature running towards us.

 

Merlin dropped the bag and grabbed my hand pulling me in front of him. I ran as fast as I could until I heard a thump behind me. I dared to look over my shoulder to see Merlin lying on the ground with the creature almost within striking distance. I began to run back towards him. I grabbed his shoulder right as the creature reared up to attack. We both closed our eyes. To my shock I heard the sound of a sword. I opened my eyes to see a man trying to fight off the beast. He began to run it through and the sword broke in two. The beast seemed shaken for a moment. He turned to us and grabbed our hands while saying, "Run." The beast began to pursue us again when we jumped over a log and knelt down next to it. It appeared that we had lost the creature. I let out a sigh of relief. Merlin looked up at the sky.

 

"It's gone." He muttered. I looked over at the man who was sitting in between Merlin and I. I could hear my heart rapidly pumping and I could feel the adrenaline rushing through me.

 

"Thank you." I said. I was trying to catch my breath. It was times like this that made me really wish that I had taken track when I was in school.

 

"I'm Merlin." Merlin said holding out his hand. "And that is Aleya."

 

"Lancelot." He said. He leaned his head back on the tree and his hand fell to reveal a bloody spot on his tunic. Merlin stared down at it.

 

"We need to get him back to Camelot." He said. I simply nodded not knowing what to say.

 

* * *

 

 

I was walking around the castle. Its size was astounding and its beauty incomparable. As I moved through the vast corridors I tried to take in every bit of it. I looked ahead and saw two women talking. When we met I held out my hand.

 

"I don't believe we've met, I'm Samantha." I said. The woman smiled.

 

"I'm Morgana, Uther's ward, and this is Gwen." She said. The name rung out in my head. Morgana? Where had I heard that before?

 

"It's nice to meet you." I said.

 

"You too." She said. “I’m sorry, but we really must be on our way.” She said. I curtsied and her and Gwen followed suit before walking away.

 

I continued my exploration when I rounded the corner that led would lead me to the physician’s chambers. I looked ahead to see Merlin and Aleya struggling to carry someone. I ran over to them. They both looked in bad shape. Merlin had a tear in the knee of his pants and Aleya's once neat hair had been pulled down. The man was hardly any different. The one thing that stood out immediately was the blood stain on his shirt.

 

"What happened?" I asked.

 

"We were attacked." Aleya said. They were nearly to Gaius's chambers.

 

"By what?" I asked. I held open the door for them.

 

"I have no clue." Merlin said. We walked in and the room was empty.

 

"He's not in!" I heard Aleya say. They sat Lancelot down on the bed.

 

"I'll go find him." I said. I felt as though I should make myself of some use.

 

"I'll get some bandages." Aleya said. I walked out.

 

* * *

 

 

"Is he any better?" I asked sitting down next to Merlin. After we had dressed his wounds he had developed a fever. Unfortunately without Gaius neither of us had any clue as to what to do. We kept putting a damp cloth on his head but that was where my medical knowledge ended. Apart from giving him Tylenol, I had no clue as to what to do.

 

"His fever is getting worse." Merlin said. I looked down at our patient. Lancelot. His name was Lancelot. Lancelot didn't die, at least not in the legends. He became a knight. Before I could say anything Samantha walked in leading a worried looking Gaius. I stepped out of the way as Gaius set to work on Lancelot. I walked over to Samantha.

 

"Who’s he?" she whispered.

 

"Lancelot." I said. Judging by the look on her face I guessed that she knew who he was.

 

"Lancelot?" she said. "As in, noblest of them all?" she said whispering the last part.

 

"Yep." I said. Gaius stood up. We both looked to him eagerly.

 

"His wound is superficial and the fever should break by the morning." He said. The nervous air seemed to break immediately.

 

"Thank you Gaius." I said before Samantha led the way out the door. Merlin followed.

 

"Aleya?" he said. I turned and walked towards him.

 

"Yeah?" I said.

 

"I'm sorry, today didn't exactly go as planned." He said.

 

"I had a good time. I mean up until being attacked by whatever that thing was."

 

"Maybe we could try again some other time?" he said.

 

"Maybe, does Arthur have training tomorrow?" I asked.

 

"Yeah." He said.

 

"I'll meet you in the armory after alright?" I said. I wasn't sure what was happening. Usually I would not blurt out something like that. It felt as though I wasn't controlling my mouth though.

 

"Sure." He said. "Goodnight." He wrapped his arms around me. This was a start at destiny. I turned waving as I walked towards Samantha who I knew was standing around the corner listening to every word that we said.

 

* * *

 

I listened to them. This was unlike Aleya. She usually thought things through before jumping out on a limb like this. I could tell how she felt and I wished I shared her feelings. She rounded the corner.

 

"Alright, who are you and what have you done with my best friend?" I asked.

 

"What?" she asked staring at me with confusion in her eyes.

 

"I'll meet you in the armory." I said trying my best to imitate her tone of voice. "You're taking the dragon seriously aren't you?"

 

"No, I just like hanging out with Merlin." She said.

 

"Right. So other than almost dying, how did it go?" I asked.

 

"Good, he's a bit shy. He was about to tell me which mushrooms are poisonous when that thing attacked."

 

“If that’s not all the ingredients for a romantic day, then I don’t know what is.” I said, Aleya smiled. “What was it that attacked you two lovebirds?”

 

"I have no idea." We had reached her chambers. She turned to me. "Want to get up early and go to the library to find out?"

 

"Yeah, I'll pass on the whole library thing." I said.

 

"Alright." She said walking in. I began to walk towards my door when I saw Arthur.

 

"Are you aware of situation in the outline villages?" he said. I looked into his eyes.

 

"No." I said. “Should I be?”

 

"A winged creature has attacked and signs show that it is heading for Camelot." He said. "I don't mean to worry you I just thought that you might like to know."

 

"A winged creature?" I said. It clicked.

 

"Yeah."

 

"I think that it is coming for Camelot." I said. Arthur's expression suddenly got more solemn.

 

“How can you know?" he asked inquisitively.

 

"Merlin and Aleya were nearly killed by it." I said.

 

"What was Merlin doing with Aleya?" he asked.

 

"They were hunting mushrooms." I said.

 

"Mushrooms?" Arthur said.

 

"For Gaius." I said.

 

"Okay, just be careful." He said.

 

"Yeah, you too." I said before walking into my chambers. Yeah. I think Arthur just showed a sign that he cared. I knew what I needed to do. I needed to talk to the dragon.

 

* * *

 

 

Once I was certain that the castle would be asleep I pulled my cloak on and slowly stepped out the door. I hurried down the corridor as quietly as I could in an attempt to no alert the guards of my presence. Once I was sure that I had eluded them I snaked a torch from the hallway and made my way down to where the dragon was. The cavern was quite empty when I arrived so after a moment of trepidation I called out.

 

"Hello?" I said. "Are you here?" the dragon flew into view and landed on the rock that stood in the center of the cavern.

 

"Where else would I be Samantha?" he asked.

 

"Yeah, sorry. I didn’t mean it like that. I need to speak with you." I said.

 

"I was aware of that."

 

“That is extremely creepy.” I said. When he did not respond I continued my query. "When you said I was to be Arthur's confidant, what did you mean?"

 

"I do not understand the question."

 

"Should I have _feelings_ for Arthur?" I said emphasizing the word feelings.

 

"Destiny is a double edged sword my dear. One cannot escape it, nor can they foresee what will happen."

 

“I’m sorry, I’m just not getting your meaning.” I said.

 

“Time will tell what your destiny entails, only you can discover the true meaning behind my words.” He said.

 

"Alright, I think I actually get some of that. Thanks." I said before turning.

 

"Wait." He said. I turned to look at the great creature. "The man named Lancelot is in Camelot correct?"

 

"Yes." I said.

 

"Beware your emotions young one." He said before flying off. I stared up at where he had been.

 

"Great, thanks for the vaguely ominous tip." I said before walking off.

 


	5. Lancelot Part Two

 

I sat on my bed thinking. It seemed as though my interaction with the dragon had left me with more questions than I had answers. What was I supposed to do? The dragon had given me nothing but riddles. I was staring down the mouth of a destiny that I did not want. What did he mean about Lancelot? He said that I should keep my emotions in line, but apart from Lancelot being vaguely attractive, I did not have feelings for him. Also what was it about Morgana that made a chill run down my spine? I could not remember her place in the legends, but I was sure that she had a role and I feared what that role was. I had so many questions and no answers.

 

* * *

 

 

I awoke early to the sight of the sun glowing through the curtains. I was quick about getting dressed and putting my hair up. It was not long before I made it to the library. To my great pleasure it was unattended. Good, a little bit of quiet would do well for my sanity. I went to one of the far corners. I knew that the Dewey Decimal System had not been invented yet, but I hoped that there was some sort of organizational scheme that I could pick up on.

After a few moments of searching and no small amount of luck I came across a book entitled _Mythical Creatures_. That seemed like as good a place to start as any so I pulled it off of the shelf and blew the dust off of the cover. I moved over to one of the tables and began my search.

 

* * *

 

 

When I awoke it was still early, I had learned how to calculate the time using the sun, which was a useful skill since there were no clocks. I got dressed and made myself presentable before making my way to the library to check on Aleya.

When I walked in I immediately saw her, she was hunched over a book in the corner of the large room. I walked over to her and sat down across the table. She did not look up so I waited for her to acknowledge my presence.

"They don't have Harry Potter do they?" I asked as boredom overtook me. She looked up from her reading and rolled her eyes.

 

"No." she said.

 

"I really want to use the expression, Merlin's beard!" I said. She cracked a smile.

 

"Look at this." She said shoving a book over to me. On the page was a winged creature.

 

"Is that it?" I asked.

 

"I believe so, get this. It's a creature of magic and can only be killed by magic." She said with a raised eyebrow.

 

"Neither of us have magic." I said. "Arthur told me last night that it was heading for Camelot."

 

"We have to find a way to kill it or else Arthur and the knights are going to get slaughtered." She said.

 

"What are you two doing in here?" a man's voice rang out from behind us. I looked at Aleya.

 

"Just a little research." She said.

 

"The door was locked." He said.

 

"It wasn’t when I came. I'm sorry if we aren't supposed to be here. We were just about to leave." She said standing up. I stood up awkwardly and walked out of the room following close behind her.

 

"Alright." I said. "A Griffin."

 

"Yep."

 

"Let's waist it. Like on Supernatural." I said.

 

"Have you got any magic on hand?" she asked.

 

"No." I said. "What about you know who?"

 

"He is oblivious that I know." She said. "And it is probably best kept that way for now."

 

"We can't let them die." I said.

 

"I'll hint to it when I meet Merlin later." She said. We walked into my room.

 

"Now that we’re alone, who is Morgana?" I asked.

 

"Morgana? I don't know."

 

"I mean in the legends."

 

"Morgana…Morgan Le Fay?" She said.

 

"That's it!" I said. It all came back to me now. "Aleya she's in Camelot."

 

"Isn't she evil?" she said.

 

"I think." I said.

 

"Maybe this is different." She said.

 

"I hope." I said. "But if not, we should be weary of her."

 

"Your right." She said. "Listen I have to go. I'll tell you how it goes." She walked out. I looked out into the courtyard to see Morgana walking below me. I would keep an eye on her.

 

* * *

 

 

I made my way quickly to the armory. I waited in the hallway until all of the knights exited the room before I entered. After all, it was hardly becoming of a lady to be in the armory. Although I had no reason to be, I was still filled with nerves. My mind went back to a memory of a bloke I liked back in year nine. After several pleas I had convinced Samantha to come with me to a football match where the boy I liked was playing. His name was Ethan and he was the goal keeper, but when I went up to him and tried to speak with him I had completely put my foot in my mouth. I certainly did not want a repeat of that with Merlin. I had to make sure to keep myself in check this time.

 

* * *

 

When I walked into Gaius’ chambers I saw Lancelot staring out of the window. I cleared my throat and he looked over at me. In the sunlight his skin looked absolutely wonderful, perhaps the dragon was right. I probably should keep my emotions in check.

 

“Hi,” I said, “We haven’t met, well I saw you when you were unconscious but that hardly counts. I’m Samantha.” I said.

"Lancelot." I smiled. Not only was I meeting Sir Lancelot, but he was also quite good looking.

 

"How are you feeling, I mean yesterday you were in pretty bad shape. Gave Aleya and Merlin a right scare." I said.

 

"I'm much better than I was thanks." He said. Then Merlin burst in carrying a piece of parchment.

 

"I've got it." He said beaming with pride.

 

"Got what?" I asked.

 

"This is his seal of nobility."

 

"I don't understand." Lancelot said.

 

"Ladies and Gentlemen I give you, Sir Lancelot, fifth son of Sir Eldred of North Umbria." Merlin said opening the parchment.

 

"I'm lost." I said.

 

"The first code of Camelot states that only those of noble blood may serve as knights." Merlin explained.

 

"Well that's a stupid rule." I said. “What happens when they run out of nobles?”

 

"No, Merlin." Lancelot said.

 

"What so you don't want to be a knight?" Merlin said.

 

"Of course I do." Lancelot said in an angry tone.

 

"Well, the rules won't allow it. Damn the rules! The rules are wrong." Merlin said.

 

"It's a lie." Lancelot said. "It's against everything the knights stand for."

 

"You have as much right to be a knight as anybody." I said feeling for Lancelot. It was exceedingly stupid that this world was dictated only by what family you were born into.

 

"We're not breaking the rules. We're bending them. We are getting your foot in the door. After that you will be judged on you merit." Merlin said. Lancelot smiled. I couldn't recall exactly how the story went but this seemed to be just as good of a way as any.

 

* * *

 

 

An hour past painfully slowly as I waited for Merlin, after that time I gave up. I had never been stood up by someone before, but I supposed that everyone had to experience that feeling at least once. I tried not to let it bother me, I tried to convince myself that something might have come up, maybe Arthur was being particularly pratty today. My mind still fell back on the conclusion that maybe I had been too forward with him. Maybe he had only said yes to meeting me because he felt some sort of obligation to.

 

I quietly walked down the corridor, deeply engulfed in my thoughts. I made my way to Samantha’s room where I knocked on the wooden door. There was no answer so, per the norm, I just walked in.

 

"Sam, are you in?" I asked. I looked around and there was nobody in sight. I walked out feeling terribly alone.

 

* * *

 

 

After getting Gwen to measure Lancelot for armor I realized that if the dragon was right. Gwen would get Lancelot. That made me happy. We were walking back to Gaius's chambers when it dawned on me. I had been with Merlin all this time and Aleya was waiting for him to meet her. As soon as I realized this I punched Merlin in the arm. Not hard but enough to make him clutch it.

 

"What was that for?" he asked sounding hurt.

 

"You were supposed to meet Aleya." I said trying not to use any obscenities.

 

"Oh no." he said. He took off running. That was when I realized that if Mr. All-powerful-Warlock broke my friend’s heart that I would have to kill him

 

* * *

 

 

I walked down the steps to see the dragon. The cavern was dark, even though it was past midday outside. When I entered the cavern he was sitting in his usual position on the rock.

 

"Hello young one." He said. His voice echoed through the cavern.

 

"You said that I was supposed to help and guide Merlin to his destiny, but I am not sure if I can." I said as I forced my emotions down.

 

"You do not yet see how closely your paths are intertwined." He said.

 

"I find this all very difficult to believe.” I said.

 

"Your paths will cross yet again you just need to be ready when they do."

 

"How do I do that?" I said feeling more and more confused by the second.

 

"You will soon see." He said. He began to flap his wings and he flew off.

 

"I hope so." I muttered to myself.

 

* * *

 

 

I followed behind Merlin to find the armory empty. I felt terrible for Aleya, she had really hoped that Merlin would return her affections and now this had happened.

 

“Where would she be?” Merlin asked.

 

“You ought to let me talk to her first.” I said. “I’ll go and find her.” I left him alone in the armory with his thoughts.

 

* * *

 

 

I was lying on my bed, completely engulfed in my thoughts, when I heard the door open. I looked up and saw that it was Samantha and then I lay back down.

 

“Hey.” She said.

 

“Hey.” I replied as I stared up at the ceiling.

 

“I know what happened.” Samantha said. I sat up and met her stare. She had taken a seat at the end of the bed.

 

“How?” I asked.

 

“I was with Merlin and Lancelot while he was supposed to be with you.” Samantha said.

 

“Okay.” I said before laying back down.

 

“Ally, he didn’t mean to ditch you.” Samantha said, “He’s trying to get Lancelot bestowed with a knighthood.”

 

“Why does Lancelot need Merlin’s help?” I asked as I sat up again.

 

“Because there is some law in Camelot that only those of noble blood can be knights, so Merlin got him a seal of nobility.” Samantha said.

 

“What happens when they run out of noblemen?” I asked.

 

“Exactly my thoughts, so Lancelot has training with Arthur tomorrow as a test of his skills to see if he is worthy of becoming a knight. Gwen is getting him chainmail ready so he’ll look the part and Merlin just lost track of time.” Samantha said.

 

“Ugh……” I said as I flopped back down, “My mind is always drawn to the worse possible outcome.”

 

“Now that that is cleared up, I need some sleep.” Samantha said before standing up and walking out.

 

* * *

 

 

The next day Gwen and I took Lancelot to his training session. He had to last a minute in the ring with Arthur. I had never seen a fight like this before, but Gwen assured me that it was safe when they were training. That, however, did not put my mind at ease. We watched as Lancelot approached Arthur. He handed him his seal and I blinked and he was on the ground.

 

"On the battle field you would be dead." Arthur said. "Come back when you're ready."

 

"I'm ready now Sire." Lancelot said standing up and placing his hand on the hilt of his sword.

 

"Fine, you can start with cleaning out the stables." Arthur said. The entire trainee's began to laugh. I did not find it so funny. I walked over to Arthur.

 

"What was that?" I asked. He turned to me rather surprised.

 

"That was me training the knights." He said.

 

"That was you making a prat of yourself." I said.

 

"Have you been around Merlin?"

 

"Yes, that's not the point though."

 

"Listen, on the battlefield he would have been dead. You must be quick."

 

"I do believe, were he facing a battle, he would have a little more warning."

 

"If he truly wants to be a knight then he will be willing to work for it."

 

"Oh trust me, he does." I said before stalking away. Lancelot would get his chance, whether Arthur liked it or not.

 


	6. Lancelot Part Three

It was nearly midday and boredom had driven me outside. I walked, having no particular destination in mind, when I came across Lancelot.

 

“I must say, you look much better than you did when last we met.” I said as I walked closer. He looked up from his work and smiled.

 

“I’ve been reliably informed that it was because of yours and Merlin’s aid.” Lancelot said. I laughed and looked down at the ground.

 

“All we did was carry you back to the citadel, I fear that Gaius did the rest.” I said.

 

“I still owe you a debt, my lady.” He said before bowing slightly.

 

“I heard that you are up for a knight hood?” I said and I immediately noticed his expression change. “What happened?”

 

"Apparently this is Arthur's idea of training." He said.

 

"That doesn't make since how is this…" I said but I was interrupted by Arthur walking up, looking as prat like as ever.

 

"Lancelot, Aleya." He said. "Are you ready Lancelot?" Lancelot looked excited.

 

"What made you change your mind?" Lancelot asked.

 

"I thought about it."

 

"I'm sure you did, especially when Sam was giving you down the road about it." I said. I knew Samantha well enough to realize that she would have spoken her mind.

 

"That's enough out of you. Do you want to try or not?" he said directing his question at Lancelot.

 

"Yes, Sire." He said. Arthur picked up a stick and threw it at him. I stepped back to watch. They went at it. After about a minute Arthur stopped.

 

"Congratulations Lancelot, you've made basic training." Arthur said. I smiled at Lancelot when the warning bells went off. I looked to Arthur who was running up the street. I followed him along with Lancelot. We came to the gates where I saw Merlin and Gaius helping people. Lancelot didn't hesitate. I followed after him and saw Merlin's surprised expression when I walked up.

 

"What happened?" Lancelot asked. I just stared at Merlin and him at me.

 

"Their village was attacked, by a winged monster." Gaius said.

 

"The Griffin?" I asked. Gaius and Lancelot shot me looks. "What? I read." I said.

 

"Apparently." Gaius said. "I need water."

 

"I'll get it." I said. I turned back towards the well. Merlin followed me.

 

"Aleya, will you listen to me?" he said.

 

"Listen Merlin, I understand." I said.

"You do?" he said sounding surprised.

 

“Samantha told me what you were doing.” I said as I pulled the bucket up to the well. “It really is fine.” I said offering him a reassuring smile.

 

“I would like to make it up to you.” He said. The bucket was now full and extremely heavy.

 

“I know how you can do so.” I said looking into his eyes.

 

“How?” Merlin asked looking curious, the side of his mouth quirked up.

 

“Carry this back to Gaius.” I said handing him the bucket. He took on the weight easier than I expected and led the way back to where Gaius was treating the wounded.

 

* * *

 

 

I had elected to stay inside during all of the excitement of the day. Aleya had informed me that people from some of the villages nearest to Camelot had burst into the city having been attacked by the griffin. As I walked to her chambers I met Arthur in the hallway.

 

"What are you doing?" I asked noting how quickly he was moving.

 

"The creature is almost to Camelot." He said. I looked at him.

 

"Have you found a way to kill it?" I asked.

 

"Not as of yet." He said.

 

"You know what it is right?" I asked.

 

"Do you?" he said.

 

"I've never been much of a reader. Aleya, on the other hand, always had a book in her hand as we were growing up. She went to the library this morning and found a book about it. It's a Griffin. It can only be killed by magic." I said.

 

"The knights of Camelot must prevail without magic." He said.

 

"Why? Because it's banned? You're first priority should be to your people, then to the law." I said. I wasn't sure where that had come from. He looked around.

 

“Samantha, even if I was willing to use magic, there are no sorcerers within Camelot’s borders that could help.” He said. If only he knew.

 

“I just don’t want you to go out there and get yourself killed.” I said.

 

“You worry for my safe return.” He said with a sly smile.

 

“Don’t look at me like that.” I said.

 

“I will give you a token that will serve as my promise to return.” Arthur said.

 

"And what would that be?" I asked.

 

"This." He said. I felt his lips on mine. I suddenly had butterflies in my stomach. "There. I will return to you, Lady Samantha, you have my word." He said after he pulled away. I must have been blushing. I felt as though my heart would come right out of my chest.

 

"Alright." I said. He turned and walked away. I watched as he moved swiftly down the hallway. I really hoped that the idiot did not get himself killed.

 

* * *

 

 

A day had passed since the griffin had last attacked and there was still no sign of the creature in Camelot. That was definitely a good thing, but it seemed as though we were putting off the inevitable. In the meantime, however, Lancelot had blown through basic training and was now facing his final challenge to become a knight.

 

Merlin, Samantha, Gwen and I stood next to the practice field and watched as Lancelot and Arthur fought. Lancelot was hanging in there remarkably well, that was until Arthur got a lucky blow. Lancelot fell to the ground, his chainmail clattering as he landed, and Arthur bent down to get his flag. In a swift motion Lancelot kicked Arthur's feet out from beneath him. I heard Gwen begin to cheer so I followed along. The guards grabbed Lancelot by his shoulders. There was silence as we waited for Arthur's next move.

 

"Let him go." He said. "Congratulations Lancelot." Lancelot walked over to us with a smile across his face. Gwen wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He looked surprised but soon joined in. Lancelot was to be knighted that night.

 

* * *

 

 

I looked around the room. I was dawning my best dress, as was Aleya, as we stood in the corner. I looked over at Arthur and he stared back at me. I quickly turned to Aleya.

 

"What's Arthur doing?" I asked.

 

"Walking over here." She said. "He kissed you, maybe he'll ask you to dance."

 

"Go dance with Merlin." I said.

 

"I can't." she said.

 

"Why not?"

 

"He said that it was because I'm of noble birth and he is just a servant." She said. "If only he knew."

 

"If only."

 

"Now, go dance with your prince charming." She said. I smiled and went over to Arthur with a confident gate.

 

* * *

 

 

I saw Merlin over in the corner. He looked at me and motioned for me to come over before he slipped into the corridor. I followed him as inconspicuously as I could.

 

"What is this?" I asked.

 

"I can't dance with you in there." He said, "I can out here." I smiled. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

 

"The creature. The Griffin. It can only be killed by magic." I said.

 

"I know." He said. Obviously he had made a trip to the library.

 

"Are you going to do it?" I asked. Now was as good of a time as any and I could not keep my knowledge of his magic a secret forever.

 

"I can't." he said.

 

"Rule one of a healthy relationship. Don't lie." I said.

 

"But…." He said I could see fear in his eyes.

 

"Don't worry. I won't breathe a word to anybody." I said with a smile.

 

"How did you know?" he said. I looked around.

 

"He's not noble and I saw the seal. It was real." He let go.

 

"You're not afraid of me?" he asked.

 

"It's not something to be afraid of. It's not the magic it's the user." I said. "And I know you well enough to know that you would not use it for evil."

 

I saw a look of relief fall over his face before he wrapped his arms tightly around me. I could tell that he had been hiding the truth for so long that he had nearly forgotten what it felt like to not have to lie to someone.

 

* * *

 

 

Arthur and I were dancing. Honestly, I was in a castle, I was dancing with a prince, and I was wearing a ball gown. I felt like Cinderella. Then again Arthur wasn't exactly 'Prince Charming' he was nice though. I realized then that this is what needed to happen. This is what my destiny was, falling for a prat of a prince.

 

"You're right." He said.

 

"About what?" I said being abruptly removed from my train of thought.

 

"Killing the Griffin." He said. "I am afraid that my father won't see it that way."

 

"I know." I said. "Just promise me this."

 

"What?"

 

"When you face it, you'll be careful."

 

"I promise." He said. I pulled myself closer to him hoping that the legends were right about him becoming the once and future king because I could not live with myself if he died.

 

* * *

 

 

I was awakened by Aleya shaking me violently. I squinted at the pale moonlight and waited for my eyes to focus before I said anything.

 

"What is it?" I asked angrily. I did not like being woken up. I liked to ease myself into consciousness slowly and on my own schedule.

 

"Lancelot has been arrested. Uther found out about the seal." She said. I sat up quickly, instantly I was awake.

 

"No." I said. Just then the warning bells went off. I ran over to the window to see Arthur and the knights in formation about to take on the Griffin. "Be safe, Arthur." I said.

 

"I need to go warn Merlin." Aleya said running out. I was left watching Arthur fight an impossible battle, completely defenseless to stop it.


	7. Lancelot Part Four

**(Final)**

I was running. The beautiful courtyard now had rubble all around it. I saw the knights facing off with the Griffin. I felt fear. I was afraid not for me, but for the innocent citizens of Camelot. I ran into Gaius's chambers to see Gaius getting things together. Obviously for the rush of injured people that would surely be filing in once the dust had settled.

 

"Where's Merlin?" I asked. He looked up at me.

 

"He went to help Arthur." Gaius said. Without reply I ran out the door. I thought I heard Gaius telling me not to go but I just kept running. I ran into Merlin in the hall.

 

"Where's the Griffin?" I asked.

 

"They scared it off for now. What are you doing here?" he said.

 

"I came to find you." I said.

 

"That was stupidly dangerous." He said.

 

"I know." I said. "Is Arthur alright?"

 

"Yeah."

 

"Are you alright?" I asked.

 

“Of course.” He said.

 

“Good.” I replied.

 

Merlin insisted on walking me back to my chambers. I told him that I would be fine, but I took flattery in his refusal to listen to my pleas.

 

"Have you found a way to stop it?" I asked.

 

" I just have to do the spell correctly and hope it works." He said. "I've never done anything so powerful."

 

"When the time comes you'll be able to." I reassured him. I hoped that my words proved to be correct, even though I had not the foggiest as to how magic worked.

 

* * *

 

 

Aleya and I stood in the council chambers. Arthur and Uther were talking about strategies to kill the beast. I knew that I would be useless. Nothing could be done. The creature would wipe them out and then everyone in Camelot.

 

"They'll kill it." Aleya whispered to me.

 

"How?" I asked.

 

"Magic." She mouthed.

 

"Who?"

 

"Who do you think?"

 

"Really?" I asked.

 

"He'll be fine."

 

Once we were released Aleya and I walked out together. Merlin walked up behind us looking worried. He looked at Aleya.

 

"Lancelot is going to help the knights." He said.

 

"He'll be killed." I said.

 

"I'm going to go stop it."

 

"I'll come with you." Aleya said. I was surprised at the level of bravery that she had taken on in the past few days.

 

"I'll be fine. You need to stay here." He said. I saw on her lips that she began to argue, but stopped and nodded.

 

"Be careful." She said.

 

"Aren't I always?"

 

"How would I know?" she asked. I looked at her as he walked away. I had never seen such worry on someone's face.

 

"He'll be fine." I said. "Him and Arthur will come back, just you watch."

 

"I hope he is strong enough." She said.

 

* * *

 

 

Darkness was looming as I sat staring into the courtyard below me. I was waiting for any sign of movement, any sign that Merlin and Arthur were returning to us. Samantha and I sat in silence, her stationed at the window opposite the bed. We were both nervous and afraid for our boys. When finally a flicker of movement caught my eye I thought that my eyes were deceiving me. I saw Lancelot leading the knights to the castle. Samantha saw and a smile broke across her face, she bolted out of the room. I continued to watch the group and saw that there was no sign of Merlin. I kept watching as my heart sank, I was hoping that if I continued to watch the outcome would change.

 

I stood up and walked out the door and followed the path that Samantha had taken, only at a slower pace. I did not know what I would do if something had happened to Merlin when it was my job to protect him. I rounded the corner and to my great relief I saw him walking towards me. I smiled at him and he returned the smile.

“I guess…..”I began.

 

“The griffin is dead.” He said smiling.

 

“So you……”

 

“I did it.” He said. My smile grew wider and I walked close enough to him that I could wrap my arms around his boney frame.

 

“I’m proud of you, Merlin.” I said. We were interrupted by the sound of yelling that echoed from the council chambers.

 

* * *

 

 

As soon as Uther saw Lancelot there was no stopping his mind. Judgment had been passed no matter what the circumstances were. I looked to see Merlin and Aleya walking towards me looking curious as to what was going on.

 

"What happened?" Merlin asked.

 

"Uther and Arthur are deciding my fate." Lancelot said.

 

"But you killed the Griffin. You saved them." Merlin said. "Of course they will reinstate you."

 

"No Merlin, you saved them." Lancelot said. I saw Aleya give Merlin a look of pride.

 

"What? No I didn't" he said.

 

"I saw you. Listen it's alright. No more lies. No more deceit."

 

"What are you going to do?" I asked solemnly.

 

"The only thing I can do." He said. He pushed past the guards and into the room. We listened as he gave what was possibly the most noble speeches that I have ever heard and then he left. He walked away without a word. I knew that one day we would hear from the noblest knight of the round table again and he would receive the knighthood that he deserved.

 

* * *

 

 

 

"Lancelot will be back." I said as Merlin walked me back to my chambers. I looked at him, trying to channel my confidence into him.

 

"I know. When Arthur is king maybe he will be allowed to be a knight." Merlin said. What I loved about Merlin was his subtle wisdom. There were times when I believed that he was the wisest of us all.

 

“I get the feeling a lot will change.” I said smiling. Merlin knew exactly to what I was referring and he smiled as well.

 

“I certainly hope so.” He said.

 

* * *

 

 

I slept well that night, for the first time since the ordeal with the griffin had begun. It was midday when here was a knock on the door and I opened it to see Arthur. I crossed my arms and stared up at him, he had a small gash on the side of his head, but other than that he was unscathed.

 

"He should have been allowed to be a knight." I said to Arthur once I had assessed that he had not been harmed.

 

"If he ever returns I will assure that he is." Arthur said.

 

"You're going to be a great king." I said.

 

"I hope that you are right.” He began, “I wanted to say thank you for what you said about him. You were right."

 

"I often am." I said.

 

"Right. I've got to go." He said.

 

"Alright." I said. He walked out. He was soon replaced by Aleya.

 

"What was that?" she asked.

 

"He wanted to thank me for talking some sense into him." I said.

 

"He needed it." She said.

 

"So…..Anything new?" I asked.

 

"No." she walked over to the window. "Who’s he?" she asked. There was a man wearing a brown cloak.

 

"I don't know." I said attempting not to allow my curiosity to get the better of me.

 


	8. A Remedy to Cure All Ills Part One

 

Morgana had fallen ill and Gaius was certain that it was an inflammation of the brain. I did not know much about the limitations and knowledge of medicine in this time period, but it sounded bad. I could see a definite change in Gwen, she was obviously worried. That was the thing of it, Gwen and Morgana were not so much like servant and master as they were friends.

 

Since our arrival at Camelot, I had never seen Arthur act so fidgety. Him and Morgana had grown up together, they were like brother and sister and could not even imagine what he must have been going through. It seemed as though the whole kingdom was watching and waiting for news, either good or bad.

 

Arthur and I were slowly making our way through the courtyard, in complete silence, when we were approached by a man in a brown cloak. I searched my memories and identified him as the man that Aleya and I had seen three days earlier. He bore the scar of a burn down half of his face, although it was nearly completely covered by the cloak.

 

"What's your business here?" Arthur asked firmly, I noticed that he sounded very princely.

 

"My name is Edwin Buedin. And I have a remedy to cure all ills." He said.

 

"Is that so?" I asked, that was awfully convenient.

 

"I beg an audience with the king." He continued.

 

"Our court has a physician." Arthur said.

 

"I hear the Lady Morgana is gravely ill." He persisted and I knew that he was trudging in dangerous waters.

 

"That is no concern of yours." Arthur said with a bit of ferocity.

 

"I may be able to help her." He said. I looked up at Arthur, if anything that could be done to help would be welcome in my book.

 

"Our physician has the matter in hand." Arthur said.

 

"I'll be at the inn. In case you change your mind." He said. He walked away.

 

"What if he could have helped?" I asked.

 

"There was nothing he could have done. He sought profit." Arthur said.

 

"How can you know that?"

 

"Years of experience." He said as he forced a smile.

 

* * *

 

 

I had discovered during my time in Camelot that there was not much to do. Boredom was something that accompanied nearly every passing hour. When I could no longer stand to be just sitting around I decided to go and check in on Gaius. Since the events with the griffin I had been trying to learn everything I could about the medical arts seeing as it might become necessary.

 

I walked into Gaius’ chambers and found the elderly physician bustling around the small room. Vials were strewn across the large table along with several books that had been tossed aside presumably for their lack of relevant information.

 

"Ah, Aleya. Come in." Gaius said when he noticed me. I walked further into the room. "What can I do for you?"

 

"I was actually wondering if there was anything that I could do to help. I know that with Morgana ill and Merlin off helping Arthur you might be in need of an extra hand." I said.

 

"That's very kind of you." He said. "and you have come at a most opportune time. I have some potions that need to be delivered if you don't mind." He said. He handed me the bottles and instructed me carefully on where they were to be taken. I assured him that I was up to the task and then I walked out.

 

I had only just made it into the courtyard when someone grabbed my arm. Initially I was startled but I swallowed my fear and turned to face the man. He was dawning a brown cloak that covered his head.

 

"I was wondering if you might be able to tell me where the inn is?" he asked. I thought for a moment as to how to direct him.

 

"You know what, I am terrible at directions so I'll just show you." I said smiling.

 

"I would be much obliged My Lady." He said.

 

"It's right this way." I said leading him there.

 

"Is there any news on the Lady Morgana?" he asked. I assumed that he was just making chat, but I wondered why he would want to know.

 

"The Court Physician is treating her. I really don't know that much about the healing arts, but I have been told that the situation is grave." I said.

 

"It is a shame." He said. I nodded.

 

"Right there it is." I said. He bowed and I watched as he walked into the inn. There was something not right about that man. I made quick work of delivering the potions before I set out to find Samantha.

 

* * *

 

 

I heard the door open and I turned to see a confused looking Aleya standing in the doorway. She did not speak until she had taken a seat in one of the chairs.

 

“Do you remember brown cloak guy from the other night?” She asked looking as though her mind was miles away.

 

“He came to Arthur and I today.” I said assuming that we were referring to the same person.

 

"I just saw him. He asked me to show him to the inn." She said.

 

"He knew about Morgana and said that he had a remedy to cure all ills." I said.

 

"Do you think that he's telling the truth?" she asked.

 

"Arthur didn't think so." I said.

 

“I’ve got a bad feeling about him.” Aleya said solemnly.

 

“He does seem strange.” I said.

 

We were interrupted from our musings by a knock on the door. I walked over to the door, almost without thought to tripping over the long dress that I wore, and opened the door. Merlin was standing on the other side and I could tell by the way he was standing that there was something wrong.

“Come in.” I said. I saw Aleya perk up when she saw him and then a look of concern crossed her face. He walked in cautiously, never breaking his stare at the floor.

 

“What’s wrong?” Aleya said as she stood up.

 

"Gaius says that Morgana has hours left." He said. We all exchanged worried looks.

 

"What about Edwin? Surely Arthur has entertained that option." I said.

 

"Not as far as I know." Merlin said.

 

"I'm going to go talk to him." I said angrily. I walked out. Apparently it was my duty to keep the once and future king in line.

 

* * *

 

 

“I’m sorry, Merlin.” I said. I was not really sure as to what I could say to make this better. I could not assure him that everything would be alright this time because for all I knew everything could go horribly.

 

"I should go attend to Gaius." He said I nodded. He quickly walked out of the room and I was left alone. I knew what I had to do.

 

I hurried through the corridors of the castle, down the all too familiar path that led to the cavern. I hurried down the stairs and was greeted by the great creature sitting on the rock.

 

"Morgana is dying." I said. "Merlin is distraught. The whole kingdom is an emotional wreck.”

 

"Have faith. She will survive." He said.

 

"How do you know?"

 

"The man, Edwin will save her."

 

"Gaius says that she is beyond saving."

 

"Gaius is right about the illness what he is wrong about is the cause."

 

"What are you saying?"

 

"I am saying the obvious young one. You will soon see." He said flying off. Well, he was being especially vague today.

 

* * *

 

 

I walked into Arthur’s chambers without concern for knocking. He was sitting at his desk at the far side of the room with a quill in hand. I placed both of my hands on the desk and looked him in the eyes.

 

"What are you doing?" I asked.

 

"What does it look like I am doing?" he said.

 

"Don't get smart with me. Morgana is dying and you are too stubborn to save her."

 

"How am I meant to do that?" he asked. I couldn't believe that he was so thick.

 

"Edwin." I said. He looked as though I jogged a memory.

 

"Listen, Edwin may have merit as a physician but he is obviously just in it to con us out of a few shillings."

 

"Give him the shillings. Just let him try, surely if there was a one in a million chance that he might save her you must entertain the thought."

 

"Is that your judgment on the matter?" he asked.

 

"Yes." I said confidently.

 

"I will fetch him at once."

 

"Did I convince you?” I asked unsure of how he was so easily swayed.

 

“I’ve been pondering the question for some time, Samantha. You just gave me the right answer.” He said before kissing me on the top of the head.

 

* * *

 

 

There was something about Edwin that I could not quite put my finger on. Merlin and I stood as close as we dared in the presence of the king as we listened to the conversation that was occurring between the travelling physician and the king of Camelot.

 

"I don't like it." I whispered to Merlin. He did not respond, he only offered me a worried stare. After moments of tense discussion Uther agreed to send Edwin up to examine his beloved ward. The physician requested to be alone to Samantha and I waited in my chambers.

 

“When did he arrive?” I asked looking at Samantha.

 

“About three days ago.” She said. “The day after the griffin.” She added.

 

“Morgana fell ill the morning after his arrival.” I said trying to piece together the time frame. It was awfully strange that a man claiming to have a remedy to cure all ills would come just before illness struck.

 

“Do you think that he had something to do with it?” Samantha asked. I shook my head.

 

“I don’t know, but isn’t it just a bit strange the way his arrival corresponds with her getting sick?” I asked no one in particular.

 

“That would explain why he can cure it.” Samantha said.

 

“I spoke with the dragon." I said.

 

"What did he say?"

 

"That Gaius was right about the illness but not the cause." I said.

 

"You take that to mean that Edwin did it?" she said.

 

"I don't know!" I said sitting down. "I don't understand him half of the time."

 

"Come on. You need some fresh air." She said grabbing me by the shoulders.

 

"Sam." I said, I knew it was useless to resist but I had to.

 

"No Aleya. Come on." We walked out the door.

 

* * *

 

 

If Edwin were the cause then I could only imagine what his true motivation was and what his end game was. Aleya and I walked until she stopped and stared at Merlin. He was carrying boxes into the castle, Edwin followed him.

 

“We need to find out all we can about him.” Aleya said as she watched them.

 

“Come on then.” I said as I led the way in pursuit of them. We followed them up to Morgana’s chambers where Edwin asked to be alone. That was definitely a very shifty move. Arthur leaned against the wall beside of me as we waited while Aleya was whispering something into Merlin’s ear. I noticed that the warlock shook his head and Aleya gave him a questioning look.

 

"Great news your majesty. You will be glad to hear that it is not an inflammation of the brain." He said. Uther brightened up immediately.

 

"What is it?" he asked sounding more hopeful.

 

"It is a cerebral hemorrhage." Edwin said. I saw Aleya glaring at Edwin as he presented the news. Gaius looked utterly shocked.

 

"Hemorrhage!" he exclaimed.

 

"I found this in her ear." Edwin said pulling out a cloth with an incriminating blood stain on it.

 

"How could you have missed this?" Uther asked Gaius.

 

"I did not see any blood." Gaius responded sounding the slightest bit bitter.

 

"Please, just thank the fates that you did not administer any more rosemary to stimulate circulation. Can you imagine what that might have done?" Edwin said. I could see it now. It was the way that he spoke that made him seem untrustworthy.

 

“What would that have done?” Arthur asked.

 

"It may have increased the bleed." Gaius said.

 

"Is there a cure?" Uther asked after looking at Gaius.

 

"See for yourself." Edwin said. Sure enough, Morgana had awoken.

 


	9. A Remedy to Cure All Ills Part Two

**(Final)**

I was walking towards my chambers when I felt a hand grab me and pull me into one of the alcoves. I looked up and saw Arthur’s blue eyes staring down at me.

 

"What is it?" I asked.

 

"My father had offered Edwin a position as court physician." He said.

 

"What?" I asked in shock.

 

"He said that Gaius was getting too old and that he had nearly cost Morgana her life."

 

“You can’t seriously believe that.” I said. Arthur looked torn, I could imagine the position that this was putting him in. “Did he accept?”

 

“Not as of yet, but I don’t think it will be long.” Arthur said. “I must go.” He left me alone in the alcove. I thought for a moment and then I turned towards Aleya’s chambers.

 

"You're right." I said as I walked in.

 

"About what?" she asked.

 

"Edwin. Uther offered him a position as court physician." I said.

 

"What about Gaius?" She asked sounding shocked.

 

"He hasn't excepted the position yet but everybody appears to be under his spell." I said.

 

"Even Merlin." She said.

 

“Wait, did Merlin not believe you?” I asked.

 

“Like you said, he’s under Edwin’s spell.” Aleya said forcing a smile. “I know what I have to do.”

 

"What do you have to do?"

 

"I'm going to talk to Edwin." She said.

 

"Are you sure that is wise?"

 

“I won’t be too hard on the guy.” She said, “Besides, I have to do something.”

 

* * *

 

 

I knocked on the door to Edwin’s chambers and waited. After a moment I heard a voice say to come in so I pushed the door open. I was shocked by what I saw, the table was strewn with several instruments that did not at all look like something that a physician would use.

 

“Um….hello” I said as I walked over to the table.

 

“Those pesky belladonna petals always get misplaced.” He said as he walked over with a vial containing some pink flower petals. “Ahhhh, I’m sorry. I didn’t get your name?” He said.

 

“Oh, I’m Aleya.” I said with a smile. “I just came because I wanted to thank you in person for what you did yesterday. The kingdom certainly would have suffered a great loss if Morgana were to have died.”

 

"I just did what was necessary." He said.

 

“I must say that your timing was impeccable.” I said, I had to remind myself that I was just here for information, not to incriminate myself as a loose end.

 

“Coincidence is the very basis of the world, my child.” He said with a sly smile.

 

"It is odd. How one physician could say that it was one thing and another something completely different." I said.

 

"Physicians are often wrong." He said. I looked him in the eye.

 

“It’s just difficult for me to believe that Gaius could make such a mistake.” I said shaking my head, “He’s had so much experience.”

 

“I fear in this case that his experience is working against him.” Edwin said. “Age tears down even the greatest of minds.”

 

“Or causes them to grow in wisdom.” I said getting tired of his insults. He glared at me for a moment and then turned back to the table.

 

“If that’s all, I really must return to my work.” He said sounding perturbed at my being there. I smiled and the turned for the door.

 

“Tread carefully, Edwin.” I said.

 

“Is that a threat?” He asked sounding offended.

 

“It’s a warning.” I said before walking out the door and into the hallway.

 

* * *

 

 

“He’s too smooth.” I said. Aleya had just finished telling me of her encounter with Edwin.

 

“He’s a word’s smith.” She said looking rather disgusted. “He majors in trickery.”

 

“Listen, it’s getting late. We’ll come up with a solution to this problem tomorrow.” I said before standing up.

 

“You said that Arthur is supiscious?” Aleya asked.

 

“He’s getting there.” I said, “I’ll talk with him tomorrow and see if he knows anything about this man.”

 

“Sounds like a plan.” Aleya said.

 

“Night!” I said as I walked out the door.

 

“Good night!” She called back at me.

 

* * *

 

 

I awoke on my own, although it felt nice not to have the curtains violently yanked open allowing the light to flood my eyes, I knew that something was amiss. Usually Aleya would wake me up. She was a morning person and that was exceedingly annoying. I flung my feet over the side of the bed and prepared myself to face the day.

 

I knocked on the door to her room and when there was no answer I opened the door and stepped inside. She was still lying in bed. I rolled my eyes, I thought that she would be eager to figure out what Edwin’s game was. I walked over to the window and pulled the curtain open.

 

“Rise and shine, Ally!” I said. She did not stir. I walked over to the bed and placed my hands on her shoulders, “Come on, Watson, I need you.”

 

There was still nothing. I felt the blood drain from my face and my stomach did a swan dive. I did not want to admit what I knew had happened.

 

"Aleya. This isn't funny! Wake up!" she still did not move.

 

Before my mind regained the power to think I found myself running down the corridor, shoving past people in a mad dash. I did not bother with the pleasantry of knocking when I reached the physician’s chambers. I pushed the door open to see a very surprised Merlin.

 

"Where's Gaius?" I asked between breathes.

 

"He's out." Merlin said. "What's wrong?"

 

"I can't get Aleya to wake up. I think Edwin did something to her." I said, Merlin’s expression dropped and he threw down the book he had in his hand.

 

* * *

 

 

Merlin led the way back to her chambers running far faster than I could keep up with. It was because of his long lanky legs that he could outrun me. He shoved the door open and was at her bedside in a flash. I could have sworn that she was paler now than she had been when I had left.

 

“Aleya.” He said as he gently shook her. “Aleya, I need you to wake up now.” He continued. I placed my hand on his shoulder.

 

“She spoke to Edwin last night.” I said. I should never have allowed her to go to him, he was a dangerous man.

 

“You think that he did the same thing to as he did to Morgana?” Merlin said looking over to me.

 

“I think that his timing is all too perfect.” I said.

 

“I’ll get him to cure her.” Merlin said.

 

“He obviously thought that she knew something, Merlin.” I said, “What makes you think that he would bring her back?”

 

“I may be able to.” He said perking up.

 

* * *

 

 

Merlin had been gone for several hours. I assumed that he was looking for a cure, or beating the snot out of Edwin. Either one was fine with me. I sat at Aleya’s bedside watching her chest rise and fall steadily. Morgana’s illness had progressed in a day to the point of death and it had been nearly a day since Aleya had been infected.

 

I finally resolved that I could not simply sit there and did nothing. If Edwin was the cause of this then he had me to answer to. I stood up and made my way to the fraudulent physician’s chambers. I opened the door without knocking, I was in no mood to be polite.

 

I was shocked at the sight that was before me. Edwin had his hand held out at Gaius who was leaned against one of the pillars with a ring of fire burning around him.

 

“What the hell are you doing?” I yelled over the sound of the roaring flames.

 

"He's trying to kill the king I couldn't let him." Gaius said. I turned to the door but before I could make my escape it slammed shut.

 

“I can’t let you leave now, you’ve seen too much.” Edwin said with fire in his eyes. There was a knock at the door and Merlin’s voice called through it.

 

“Merlin! You have to save Uther!” I yelled through the door. An axe embedded itself into the door just above my head. I flinched and then turned to face my opponent. There was a decorative sword on the wall behind me so I drew it and held it at arm.

 

“Can you fight me like a man, or must you use magic as your tool?” I said. It was obvious that my words got to him because he dropped his hand and then drew a sword from something on the other side of the room.

 

“I can make quick work of you.” He said with an evil smile. I had never held a sword before, much less fought with one. I held it up defensively and watched as he moved towards me. He swung at me several times and I struggled to keep the sword in my hand, but I still blocked his blows. I could tell that he was no swordsman, he did not have the fluidity that Arthur had.

 

Edwin was stronger than I was, but I was quicker. I used that to my advantage as I slipped behind him. My blade was dull but I managed to thrust it into his back. He stood for a moment, the sword still hanging within him, before he fell to the ground in a heap. The room got lighter as the flames were extinguished. I could not take my eyes off of the man that I had just killed.

 

“Are you alright, Samantha?” Gaius asked as he placed his hand on my shoulder.

 

“He deserved it.” I said, trying to convince myself.

 

In that moment Merlin swung the door open and stepped in. He looked at me and then down to the ground.

 

“Did you?” Merlin said. I nodded to him and we remained in silence for a moment.

 

* * *

 

 

Merlin had been successful in his attempt to save Uther and Aleya. Apparently Edwin had utilized magical insects to cause the illness. I walked into Aleya’s room to see her making the bed.

 

“You shouldn’t be doing that.” I said as I shut the door behind me. She looked up and smiled, I noticed that the color had returned to her face.

 

“I couldn’t just lay there.” She said, “Besides, I’ve had enough sleep.”

 

“Is one of the after effects of that thing crawling in your ear a lapse judgment?” I asked laughing.

 

“Merlin showed me those things. They’re pretty gross.” She said as she subconsciously rubbed the side of her head.

 

“I killed Edwin.” I said as I sat down.

 

“How?” She asked sounding all to surprised for my liking.

 

“I ran him through.” I said.

 

“Are you alright?”

 

“You know, I am. Is that bad?”

 

“It’s not as though he was innocent.” Aleya said as she sat down in front of me. “Who knows how many people he had killed before he came here.”

 

“I killed a man and I’m not even shaken. What does that make me?” I asked still not able to shake my guilt.

 

“It means you know right from wrong. He wasn’t innocent, Sam.” Aleya said trying to comfort me. For some reason it didn’t work.

 

 


	10. The Gates of Avalon Part One

"You know, watching Arthur hunt wasn't exactly what I had in mind when you said that we were going for a nature walk." I said as Merlin and I followed Arthur along the pathway.

"Come on, he usually keeps to himself when we're on hunting trips." Merlin said with a grin. Arthur had walked off into the trees moments before so Merlin and I followed him through the trees. When we found Arthur he had his bow aimed at a stag that was unsuspectingly eating a leaf.

"What is it?" Merlin asked as he ran into him knocking the crossbow out of line.

"You really are a total buffoon aren't you Merlin?" he asked angrily.

"I was just asking." Merlin said.

"Who, me or the deer?" Arthur said. "We're supposed to be hunting. It requires speed, stealth, and an agile mind."

"At least you're able to get by at two out of three then." I said. Arthur glared at me, but I just smiled back at him. He wasn't too happy about my being here in the first place. Before he could retaliate a scream echoed through the woods.

"What was that?" Merlin asked.

"Quiet." Arthur said. He was instantly alert. The scream called through the forest again and Arthur drew his sword. He ran off towards the source of the sound and Merlin and I followed him. When we arrived at the scene Arthur was taking on three men who were shabbily dressed and looked filthy.

I had no manner of helping so I looked up at Merlin to see that he was muttering something under his breath. I assumed that he was performing some sort of incantation. His eyes glowed gold and a tree limb fell on one of the men's head. Arthur ran one of the men through and the third one ran off in fear.

"And let that! Be a lesson to you!" Merlin yelled. I looked at him smiling. Arthur looked over his shoulder at him. "What?" he asked. "I was covering your back."

"Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" Arthur asked. The girl turned her head and looked at him.

"No," she said. "thanks to you." She said with a smile that made me question her motives. I was sure that Samantha would love her. "I'm Sophia and this is my father."

"Arthur Pendragon." Arthur said. "At your service." He kissed her on the hand. Arthur was laying it on a bit thick.

"We should head back to Camelot. It's nearly night fall." Arthur said. He and Sophia led the way with her father following closely behind her.

"It seems as though you and I just cannot go for a walk in peace." Merlin said smiling.

"It seems as though you are right." I said laughing.

* * *

I looked out my window and saw Arthur and a woman walking through the courtyard. He just could not go out without bringing home strays. I made my way down to the courtyard and met them in the hallway. I walked up to Arthur, ignoring the woman who seemed to be all over him.

"How was your trip?" I asked him.

"I didn't kill anything, thanks to Merlin here." He said.

"Hey!" Merlin said.

"Who's this?" I asked with a fake smile.

"This is Sophia and her father." Arthur said.

"Samantha." I said holding my hand out.

Arthur led us into the council chambers quickly. Uther sat on his throne with his usual menacing glare. They identified themselves but I was not listening. Arthur was staring at Sophia in a way that made me very uncomfortable. I was only interrupted from my thoughts when I felt Aleya dragging me from the throne room.

"Deep in thought, were you?" she asked visibly attempting to hold back laughter.

"Who does she think that she is walking in here like that?" I asked. "She was all over him."

"Are you jealous by any chance?" she asked.

"No." I said. "Maybe a bit."

"Arthur won't do anything, Sam." Aleya said with a reassuring smile. "He knows that you're capable of killing him."

"I will kill him." I said, "So I am guessing that it did not go well today?"

"I don't think Merlin and I are meant to have a nice peaceful walk." She said as we made our way down the hallway.

"Where did you find her at?" I asked.

"Being attacked by bandits in the forest, Arthur did his hero thing and then Merlin trash talked them." She said.

"Arthur saved her?"

"Sam, he wasn't going to just let her die." She said.

"Could have" I muttered under my breath with sarcasm in my voice.

"Sam!" Aleya said in shock before laughing.

* * *

Samantha and I walked through the lower town. The sun glared down on us, but it was far cooler outside than it was in. I had finally gotten Samantha to do something other than sulk over Arthur. I looked ahead and saw Merlin in the stocks. Children were pelting him with a constant barrage of fruit. I heard Samantha laugh a little.

"What do you think he did?" I asked.

"I have no idea." She said. "You're boyfriends a bad boy." I glared at her.

"He's not my boyfriend." I said.

When the children had finally ceased to throw fruits at him I walked over. His face was covered with a multitude of colors, the most prominent being red. I had a hard time holding back my smile.

"So…How's it going?" I said as I tried desperately to keep a straight face.

"You know…same old." He said.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"Lied to cover for Arthur" He said.

"Why?" I asked.

"He wanted some time alone with Sophia."

"He what?" Samantha yelled from across the street with fire in her eyes. I looked back down to Merlin, he pointed at the children who had returned with more ammunition.

"My fans are back." He said. I knelt down and kissed him on the forehead and ran off. Samantha was fuming mad when I returned to her.

* * *

"I thought that you said you weren't that jealous." Aleya said as we made our way back to my chambers. I pushed the door open and walked in. I was not jealous in the traditional sense, I mean I did not own Arthur, but it still made me a bit angry that he did not feel the same way as I did.

"I wasn't, until he showed interest in her." I said

"They'll probably leave soon Sam, then things will go back to the way they were." She said. I was not in the mood to be comforted. I wanted her to join in and say how terrible of a person Arthur was and how he did not deserve my affection.

"I don't care. He's still out there with her." I said. Arthur did test my patience on a near daily basis, but I still cared for the man.

"What are you going to do?" she asked.

"Talk to scales." I said as I walked out.

* * *

I walked out of Samantha's chambers and towards my own. I understood why she was angry with Arthur and to be honest, she had every reason to be. He would be lucky to have her, and I was going to inform him of that.

I passed Morgana as I walked, she looked absolutely distraught. She grabbed my arm as I walked by her. I looked her in the eye and realized that she looked incredibly tired.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Have you seen Arthur?" she asked.

"I think he and Sophia went for a walk." I said. Her face dropped further.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing." She said as she released my arm and continued to walk down the hallway. She knew something and whatever it was, it did not bode well.

* * *

"Arthur is a complete and total….." I said as I walked into the cavern. I was interrupted by the dragon swooping down onto his perch.

"Do not worry Samantha, Arthur will remain true." He said.

"He's out gawking over her right now." I said.

"You must beware Sophia, she is not all that she seems." He said.

"I could think of some really nice adjectives to describe her." I said.

"Arthur's life is in grave danger." He said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You must keep a watchful eye on him." He said.

"I will, but he is an ass. You have to concede to that." I said. He flew back up into the ceiling and I wondered for a brief moment where he went when he flew away. I made my way out of the cavern, what could Sophia want with Arthur that I should beware of?

 


	11. The Gates of Avalon Part Two

"I don't like her and I have good reason not to." I said as I walked into Aleya's chambers. She had a book on her lap. She stared up at me with a raised eyebrow.

"What are you on about?" she asked.

"Sophia." I said.

"Listen, just because she is flirting with your man does not mean that she is satan incarnate." She said. I glared at her and then sat down in one of the chairs.

"The dragon told me that Arthur's life was in grave danger. This is what he meant. Sophia is going to do something to him." I said.

"The dragon told you?" she asked.

"Yes." I said. "He was very specific that I should beware of her."

"Alright. What would you like for me to do? I mean it's not like we can get a quart of ice cream and pop in Doctor Who." She said.

"I want you to help me expose her for what she really is." I said.

"And that is?" she asked.

"I don't know yet.

"Well when you find out what brand of crazy that she is let me know and I would be glad to help." She said.

"Fine." I said walking out.

* * *

As I walked towards Arthur's chambers I ran into Sophia. It was not intentional, it just sort of happened. She was much shorter than me so I used that to my advantage. I stared down at her.

"You need to stay away from Arthur." I said trying to sound and look intimidating. She looked at me strangely and I could have sworn I saw her mouth quirk up.

"What?" she said even though I could tell that she knew exactly what I was talking about. I continued my attempt at intimidation.

"Listen I don't know what you are planning to do to him, but let me tell you this. If anything happens to Arthur, I will find you and I promise that you will not like the outcome." I said. My threat was hollow, of course, but I had to say something to her.

"Jealousy is such an unattractive trait in a woman." She said with her head tilted. She shoved pass me and continued down the stairs. I was seeing red.  _Being a murderous, jerkface is too!_  I thought but did not say aloud.

* * *

Samantha and I stood at a safe distance to observe. Merlin was braced in the stocks and was being pummeled by fruit yet again.

"This is getting to be a habit." Samantha said.

"I feel sorry for him." I said.

"Of course you do. I, on the other hand, think that it's absolutely hilarious." She said.

"It is sort of funny." I said. We waited for the children to run off to get more ammunition. I walked over to Merlin.

"What was it this time?" I asked.

"Arthur wanted to get out of a knighting ceremony." He said.

"Why do you keep covering for him?" I asked.

"I don't know." He said.

"Any news about Sophia?" I asked.

"Nothing. Arthur really likes her though."

"So much for him staying true" I said. I felt something hit me in the back of the head. I turned. The children had begun throwing tomatoes again. I began to walk away.

"You have fun with that." I said with a smile as I walked back towards Samantha who was killing herself laughing.

* * *

After being told where he was by Gaius I walked into Merlin's room. He was lying face down on the bed and I almost felt bad to disturb him. I sat down on the edge of the bed and he did not stir.

"Did you have fun with your friends?" I asked with a smile. He mumbled something but it was inaudible. "I can't hear you, love," He rolled over onto his back.

"They're not my friends." He said in a whiney tone and I could no longer hold back my laughter. He looked at me sternly before beginning to laugh himself.

"You shouldn't try to cover from Arthur. Uther may lose his patience." I said.

"Hopefully I won't have to anymore." He said.

"Sam thinks that Sophia is going to kill Arthur." I said. He sat up onto his elbows and looked at me with a wrinkled forehead.

"What?" he asked.

"I don't know, but I told her that I would help her when she found out what Sophia wanted." I said. "Or what she is."

"Are you up for a little investigating?" he asked. I smiled.

"I thought you'd never ask." I said with a smile.

* * *

I knocked on the door to Arthur's chambers. When there was no answer I just walked in. Arthur was sitting at his desk .

"Can I talk to you?" I asked, Arthur looked up at me.

"Of course" He said looking far too happy for my liking.

"It's about Sophia."

"Listen, I have already gotten that speech from Morgana."

"Well, you haven't heard it from me. Don't be taken in by the way she acts. I would hate to see something happen to you, you arrogant sod." I said.

Before he could respond I was out of the room. I had come to know Arthur well enough to know that all he really needed was a nudge in the right direction. He would consider my words, I had been successful in placing a seed of doubt within his mind. Now, whether or not he would make the right choice was another thing entirely.

* * *

Merlin and I had seen Sophia's father making his way out of the citadel and we decided that following him might give us some sort of lead. We followed him to a lake that I had never been to before, but Merlin seemed to know where we were. I could not see anything except for flashing lights. Merlin turned and looked me in the eye.

"Hold on." He said.

His eyes glowed gold and everything slowed down. Suddenly the lights were no longer just blurs on my vision, but I could identify them as blue fairies. Like Smurfs, but far more frightened. We listened as Sophia's father plead his case with what was apparently the chief of the Sidhe. Apparently he had killed another Sidhe and had killed another Sidhe and had been banned from Avalon, along with his daughter. The only way that he and Sophia could return to their home was if they offered up the soul of a prince, namely Arthur. Samantha was right, Arthur was in grave danger.

* * *

Aleya had hurried into my chambers with news as to the true identity of Sophia, I was all too open to knowing what she was really planning. She told me about how her and Merlin had followed Sophia's father and how Sophia and her father were actually little blue people.

"They're like Smurfs?" I asked Aleya who nodded.

"Merlin did some weird thing to my eyes and everything slowed down. That's when I saw them." She said, "They're like fairy Smurf goblin things."

"Sophia is a Smurf." I said in disbelief. I had seen a lot of things since we had come to Camelot and this was definitely not a stretch.

"Sam. Her father killed another Sidhe which got him banned from Avalon. Now he wants to get her back in, the only way to do so being to offer up the soul of a prince." She said.

"And of course they choose Arthur." I said.

"Because that's what every evil person would do." Aleya said.

* * *

I stood in the council chambers next to Aleya. Arthur had said that he had an announcement to make. When he arrived he was holding hands with Sophia, I had to admit it was hard to not be angry with him, even though I knew that he was under her spell. He stepped in front of Uther and began to speak.

"I requested this audience, father, to discuss a matter of great importance." Arthur said. Uther looked up from his papers. " It cannot have escaped your attention that I and the Lady Sophia have grown very close." I looked at her.

"Not too close I hope." Uther said.

"We're in love." Arthur said. It took all of my self-control not to slap him on the spot. "Which is why I come before you today to ask your permission to marry." I looked at Uther. Surely he wouldn't allow this. After a moment of silence Uther broke out laughing.

"Let me assume that you're joking." He said.

"No, I am not." Arthur replied. Arthur was really under her spell.

"No, I'm going to marry her." Arthur persisted.

"But you only met two days ago." Uther said.

"We're in love." Arthur said. Hearing this was like a knife to my heart. How could he be in love with that thing?

"In love." Uther said. "We had no idea you were such a romantic, had we Morgana?" Morgana looked frightened.

"No." she said. "He's full of surprises."

"I am going to marry her. I do not care what either of you think about it." Arthur said.

"I thought you'd come to ask my permission." Uther said.

"Out of courtesy, nothing more" Arthur said. He took Sophia's hand and began to walk out.

"Guards, door." Uther said. "You've forgotten whose court you're standing in."

"You won't stop me." He said. "If I want to marry her I will."

"Arrest Sophia and Alfrec" Uther said.

"What are you doing?" Arthur asked.

"And inform the executioner his services will be required tomorrow morning." Uther said. Aleya looked at me and raised an eyebrow. Maybe this problem would take care if itself.

"You can't do this." Arthur said. He was now face to face with Uther.

"Yes, I can. And unless you show me some respect. I will." Uther said. "Release them. Sophia is no doubt your first love but she most certainly will not be the only one. Enjoy yourself while you can." With that Arthur bowed in defeat and walked off.

* * *

"It will be fine, Sam. Uther said. No." I said trying to comfort her.

"That's not enough. It won't stop Arthur." She said.

"It'll be fine." I said.

"What if he does marry her? What if I can't fulfill my destiny?" she said. "What are they doing?" She was looking out of the window. I stepped over.

"They're leaving." I said.

"I have to stop them." She said making for the door.

"Sam, wait." I said. She turned.

"Listen Aleya, I have to try." She said.

"Be careful, the Sidhe are dangerous." I said. With that she walked out. Next question, where was Merlin?

* * *

I pulled on my cloak and followed them. I wove through the woods trying to keep up with my targets without letting on that I was following them. They stopped at a lake and I knew what was happening.

I could not hear what they were saying but Sophia hugged her father and let Arthur into the water. Alfrec began chanting something, I watched in absolute horror as Arthur fell into the water. I ran out and jumped onto Alfrec's back. It was now or never, and I had to protect Arthur. He began flailing around, trying to shake me off. I closed my eyes and held on desperately so that he could not finish the spell.

* * *

When I could not find Merlin in his chambers I headed for Arthur's. When I opened the door I saw Merlin lying on the ground by the wall. I ran over to him with fear forcing itself upon me.

"Merlin?" I grabbed him and began to shake him. He opened his eyes. "Are you alright?"

"Where's Arthur?" he asked. "What's that buzzing noise?"

"What buzzing noise?" I asked helping him up. "Careful Merlin." I grabbed his arm as he nearly fell over and took me down with him.

"I have to go." He said.

"Merlin, you can barely stand up." I said.

"I'm fine." he said. He tried to pull away.

"Has that buzzing stopped?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said.

"Liar." He turned for the window. "Merlin." I said.

"What?" he said.

"The door's that way" I said.

"Just testing you" He said.

"I'm sure." I said as I followed him out.

After Merlin had shown that he was not capable of leading the way through the woods due to the after effects of whatever they had done to them I led the way through the woods to the lake where they were sure to have taken Arthur.

We made it to the lake and, were it not an extremely dangerous and serious situation, I would have laughed at the scene before us. Samantha was on Alfrec's back and he was trying desperately to sling her off.

"Sam!" I yelled, I ran over towards her while Merlin grabbed a scepter that was lying on the ground. He pointed it at Alfrec.

"Get down!" He yelled. I pulled Samantha off of the man's back and we both landed roughly on the ground.

"Arthur's in the lake!" Samantha said. She ran for the water where Sophia was now running towards us. Merlin pointed the scepter at her and she died in the same manner as her father. I followed Samantha into the water and Merlin did the same.

* * *

I ran as quickly as I could into the water. Arthur had been under for far too long for my liking. I dove under and, while the water was far too cloudy to see in, I felt for Arthur. When I came up for air I saw Aleya pop up just across from me.

"I can't find him." I said with desperation in my voice.

More quickly than my eyes could register, Merlin popped up from beneath the foggy water with Arthur in his arms. I felt myself let out a breath that I had not known I had been holding. Aleya and I helped Merlin drag Arthur out of the water and much to my relief he was still breathing.

* * *

I sat by Arthur's bedside. He had still not awoken from the incident that morning. Gaius had given him a clean bill of health, which was comforting, but I still felt as though I needed to be with him. Much to my relief his eyes flickered open.

"Arthur?" I said. He lifted his head up slightly and then dropped it back onto the pillow.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Can you remember anything?" I asked.

"My head." He said placing his hand on his forehead. "There was a girl. Sophia. I asked my father about her." My stomach sank. He sat up. "What was I thinking?"

"I don't know." I said, "The best part was when you tried to elope with her this morning. Merlin and I had a time trying to carry you back to Camelot."

"I what?" he asked.

"Ooh. It must have been some blow." I said.

"What blow?" he asked.

"Merlin knocked you out." I said. I knew how to get to him.

"Merlin managed to knock me out." He said.

"Well, Aleya got you on the ground first, I was far too busy laughing to do much of anything, and Merlin hit you on the head with a lump of the wood." I said, "I did make sure that he avoided your pretty face. It's one of the only things that you have going for you."

"No one can know about this." He said pointing a finger at me, "Ever."

"What? Would it be a knock on your pride?" I asked.

"Have you seen Merlin? What else could it be?"

"It looks pretty good on Merlin's behalf, and I prefer him to you right now." I said.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because, he hit you in the head with a lump of wood" I said.

"Wait, you said I tried to elope?" Arthur asked.

"Yes." I said.

"What about you?" he asked.

"Didn't seem to care much for me" I said.

"Samantha I …." He said. I interrupted him.

"Just don't try anything like this again, alright?" I said. "I will ensure that next time it's me who socks you across the head."

"I won't allow anything like that to happen again." He said as he took my head. I may have had uncertainties in the past, but now my destiny looked extremely bright.

 


	12. The Beginning of the End Part One

* * *

It had turned out to be an absolutely beautiful day, and after some work in the morning I managed to help Merlin get some time off. Arthur had given him a list of chores to do, but with a little bit of aid from me we had gotten them done in half the time.

Merlin and I were now walking through the court yard. We had to remain as inconspicuous as possible considering it was hardly unbecoming for a lady to be hanging around with a servant. I knew that this stupid social construct would be demolished when Arthur became king, considering that he was well aware of Merlin and I and he had not said anything.

"Alright, you've always danced around this question." Merlin said, "What was Gallifrey like?" I had in fact danced around the subject of my fake former home that had been destroyed.

"It was nice." I said, "It was sort of like Camelot, but not nearly as much fun."

"I wouldn't use the word fun, maybe interesting." Merlin said, I laughed.

"Alright, Camelot is far more interesting." I responded. Merlin laughed again, he placed his hand on his head, "Merlin? Are you alright?" I asked, not quite sure what was going on.

"This way" He said. He led me towards a door that was built into the side of the castle. He stared across the street, I followed his gaze and although it took me a moment I finally saw the young boy that was hiding behind a cart.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"The guards are hunting him. You should go." He said.

"Not a chance." I said.

The boy looked over at us and Merlin motioned for him to come over. The boy began to run towards us. The guards had spotted him and as he ran, the pursued him across the road. Merlin and I were out of sight of the guards, but we quickly ushered the small boy through the corridor.

I had never been to this part of the castle, but apparently Merlin had. He led the way and I walked beside the young boy, holding his hand in an attempt to comfort him. We made it to a staircase when Merlin froze. I could hear the sound of boots hurriedly clicking on the stone floor. I led the way up the stairs and shoved open the first door that we came to.

We had wound up in Morgana's chambers. Morgana and Gwen looked shocked at our unannounced arrival.

"Have you forgotten how to knock?" Morgana asked sounding disgruntled.

"The guards are after him." I pleaded with Morgana. There was a knock at the door. He shouted, but I ignored him and continued to look at Morgana.

"Over there." Morgana said.

Merlin and I led the boy over into a the corner. Merlin pulled the curtain shut and joined me next to the wall. I looked at the boy reassuringly and placed my finger over my mouth, hoping that he would understand the meaning of the gesture.

Morgana opened the door and I could hear her talking to the guards. I held my breath. If the guards found us we would be executed for harboring a fugitive. I heard Morgana shut the door and I sighed with relief. I looked over at Merlin and then down at the boy who was lying in Merlin's arms. I pulled my hand off of the boys arm and saw that it was covered in red.

"How could they do this to a child?" I asked Merlin, not really expecting an answer.

* * *

I had not seen Aleya all morning which was extremely odd. I knocked on the door and then walked in to see Arthur moving back towards the door.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I stepped in the door and closed it behind me.

"Have you seen Merlin?" he asked with exasperation in his voice.

"No, why are you looking for Merlin in here?" I asked.

"I'm not blind. Merlin and Aleya have been joined at the hip since you two got here." He said.

"Well, I certainly would argue about the whole 'blind' part." I said.

"Have you seen my useless manservant?" Arthur asked.

"Nope." I said.

"Well if you see Merlin tell me." He said. He began for the door again when Aleya pushed it open and immediately clinched her hand into a fist.

"What are you two doing here?" she asked looking slightly frightened.

"Have you seen Merlin?" Arthur persisted.

"Not since this morning no." she said. I looked at her hand. Part of it looked red.

"If that's all Arthur" I said while trying to nudge him out the door. He nodded and walked away. Aleya unclenched her hand to reveal blood. "What happened?" I asked she was already moving around the room, grabbing random things. "Is that yours?" I persisted. She shook her head as she folded a blanket. "Aleya May Johnson, you tell me what's wrong." I insisted, I knew that by using her full name she would get the message.

"I can't." she said sounding as though she wished that she could.

"Why not?" I asked. I had never known her not to be able to tell me something and this was far too suspicious for my liking. "Whose blood is that?"

"There's this boy, he can't be more than ten. He was injured in an altercation with the guards, and you can't tell a soul, do you hear me Samantha?" She said with pleading eyes.

"You know me, my lips are sealed." I said, "Why were the guards after him?"

"He's a Druid, or at least his father was. Uther sent the guard after him and they wounded him. As it stands if he doesn't bleed to death the infection will kill him." She said sounding a bit shaken up. I nodded as her story sank in, Uther really did bear a blind hatred of magic so bad that he would try to kill a child.

"Can I help?" I asked.

"Keep Arthur busy." She said before taking up her load and walking out of the room. How on earth did she expect me to keep Arthur busy?

* * *

I sat on the ground with the boy, who had still not told us his name or so much as muttered a word. I looked up at Merlin and Morgana once I had pulled the bandage tight around his arm. Merlin and Morgana were both staring out the window.

As it happened, Uther had ordered the boy's father to be executed. Morgana looked over, unable to watch the event that was unfolding, to the boy and offered a comforting smile. I heard Uther talking, his words bore nothing but ignorance. It was amazing how someone could be so blind.

I picked out the part where he said that anybody harboring the boy was guilty of conspiracy. Uther would find out of our deceit, and when he did he would have all of our heads. Merlin closed his eyes as a resounding thud echoed through the courtyard. He turned to look and the boy who had his eyes forced shut. Suddenly, the mirror on the wall shattered, sending shards of glass everywhere. We all stared at the boy, partially in fear and partially in pity. Uther would have his head in a heartbeat for something that he was born with.

"We have to get him out of Camelot." Merlin said whilst shaking his head. I looked over at him.

"How?" I asked

"I'll figure something out." Merlin said.

* * *

"What on earth are you doing?" I asked as Arthur barged into my room unannounced. I stood from where I was seated and glared at him.

"My father has ordered me to search every room in the castle." He said as he went about going through my cupboard.

"For what?" I asked as I slammed the cupboard door shut, nearly taking his head off with it.

"The Druid boy" He said as though it were the most obvious thing for him to be looking for. I knew what this would mean for Aleya, if she was stupid enough to have the boy somewhere in the castle, which I knew that she was.

"You think that I'm harboring the Druid boy?" I asked wondering how bad of a mess Aleya had gotten herself into this time.

"Not really, but I have to look." He said.

"I have nothing to hide." I said before walking over to the bed and sitting down. He made quick work of searching the room and then walked over to me.

"You should, um, lock the door." He said as he stood at the door.

"A little boy is going to attack me?" I asked.

"He has magic which means that he is dangerous." Arthur said.

"Right" I said, Arthur nodded and then walked out of the room. It made me extremely sad that Uther had drilled such blind hatred and fear into Arthur's head.

"You should lock the door. Whoever this boy is he is dangerous." He said just before walking out. I was saddened by the fact the Uther had drilled such hatred into Arthur's mind.

* * *

"Morgana," I began as I placed my hand on the boy's forehead, I did not want to admit what I knew was true. "He's developing a fever."

"Do you know how to treat infection?" she asked.

"I have no idea. He needs Gaius." I said. At that moment there was a knock at the door. I pulled the curtains shut and Morgana went to answer it.

"We need Gaius." I said to him when he pushed through the curtains.

"I won't involve him in this. It's too dangerous." Merlin said.

"Do you know how to treat infected wounds?" Morgana asked.

"I've watched Gaius do it hundreds of times." He said.

"Why is that not comforting?" Morgana said as she sat down.

There was another knock this one, for some reason, just sounded more foreboding. Merlin pulled the curtain shut and joined me on the floor. I could hear the sound of Morgana's shoes clicking across the floor and then the door swinging open.

"I need to search the room." Arthur's voice echoed.

"You will do no such thing." Morgana said, sounding offended at the notion.

I looked through the curtains and saw a pair of worn boots sitting in the corner, completely visible to anyone who would come in. I elbowed Merlin and the pointed at them. How could we have been so careless? Merlin leaned forward and his eyes glowed. The boots started walking towards us. They stopped behind a chair when Arthur got too close and then started again.

I grabbed them when they made it behind the curtain and then glanced over at Merlin. He certainly was handy to have around.

* * *

"Uther is a tyrant and a bully." I said as I paced around the room. I was frequently disgusted by the way that he acted towards magic, but now I was even more disgusted.

"A bully?" I Aleya asked laughing. "Excellent wording"

"How can he see an innocent child executed?" I asked, "Just because he has magic doesn't make him evil."

"That, I cannot answer." Aleya said as she stood up. "I am worried about him, though. His wound is infected and Merlin refuses to get Gaius involved."

"Why?" I asked confused.

"He doesn't want Gaius to put Gaius in danger." Aleya said. I raised an eyebrow.

"He didn't hesitate to put you in danger." I said.

"That is different. I wanted to help." She said. I rolled my eyes.

"How do you plan to get him out?" I asked.

"I don't know." She said. "We can't move him until his fever is gone."

"And his fever won't go away until Gaius treats his wound?"

"Merlin is going to try to do it." Aleya stated sound as though she did not have much faith in his abilities physician.

"Do you think he can do it?" I asked.

"I certainly do hope so." She said as she stared out the window.n

* * *

"He's gotten worse." Morgana said as she stood up. Merlin had attempted to treat the wound but to no avail.

"We either let him die here, or by Uther's hand." I said staring at Merlin. He looked torn. I understood why he did not want to get Gaius involved, but sometimes you had to do things that you did not want for the greater good.

"I'll get Gaius." Merlin said before walking out the door angrily.

* * *

"Why is your father so worried about this Druid boy?" I asked. Arthur had taken a seat at his desk, as usual, and I was sitting in the chair in front of it.

"The Druids practice magic." Arthur said. I raised an eyebrow.

"And magic makes them bad?" I asked.

"Magic corrupts, Samantha." He said, "It turns you into a different person. That boy is as dangerous as his father was."

It saddened me to see how Arthur had been brainwashed. If only he knew that there was a sorcerer at the heart of Camelot and that Uther's ward was hiding a fugitive.

* * *

"Oh, so you're involved in this too." Gaius said as he walked in, carrying his brown medical bag. He looked over at the boy and then back to Merlin. "I will treat the boy, but as soon as he is well you must get him out of Camelot." Gaius said before setting to work.

"Thank you." I said.

* * *

Gaius had treated the boy the day prior and already he was beginning to improve. We stood on the side of the street watching the guards as they searched a man who was attempting to leave the citadel. This would certainly complicate our escape plans.

"The guards are searching everyone leaving the town." I said.

"There's another way out, it's a door behind a shield in the armory. I'll take the boy out that way." Merlin said. I was about to protest when Morgana beat me to it.

"No, it's too dangerous." She said, "I'll do it."

"I'm good with secret doors and things." Merlin said.

"If you get caught Uther will execute you." Morgana said. "The boy's my responsibility. I'll smuggle him out of the castle."

"You'll need a key for the door." Merlin said.

"Who has it?" she asked.

"Arthur." Merlin said.

"I'll get it." I said.

* * *

"You want me to do what?" I asked thinking that I had misunderstood the question because it sounded like Aleya had just asked me to help her steal something from Arthur.

"We need a key off of Arthur's belt to unlock to door. I need you to distract him while I get it." Aleya repeated.

"This is dangerous." I said.

"I know." She said.

"No, I mean stupidly dangerous."

"I just need you to use your womanly wiles on him." She said with a smile.

"I do have quite a few of those." I said.

"Will you do it?"

"Of course." I said. I knew that if the tables were turned she would do the same for me without a second thought.

I met Arthur in the hallway, I was still unsure as to what I was going to do to distract him, but it was now or never.

"Arthur?" I said. He turned and looked at me.

"Samantha. What can I do for you?" he asked. I smiled at him and stared into his blue eyes.

"Would you like to go for a walk?" I asked.

"I would love to." He said, "But I have training."

"Right, it's just. I wanted to know about….How you…..train the knights." I said attempting to hide the panic in my voice.

"Would you like to come and watch?" he asked.

"Really? That would be great." I said.

We were now almost to his room, where Aleya was doing something extremely illegal. I panicked as we rounded the corner and grabbed Arthur by the shoulders and swung him around. I pressed my lips against his. I saw Aleya walking down the other side of the hallway with the key held up. She gave be a thumbs up and I pulled away.

"Alright then" I said nodding. I walked away leaving Arthur standing in shock. That was the first time we kissed.

 


	13. The Beginning of the End Part Two

After I walked hurriedly away from a shocked Arthur I met Aleya in the hallway. She had a smile across her face and I knew that I was about to have hell to pay.

"Good job with Arthur." She said with a sly smile.

"Shut up." I said as I shoved past her.

"No, really" She began as she followed me, "That was handled expertly."

"Shut up means stop talking." I said as I shoved open the door to my chambers, walked in, and flopped down on the bed.

"Thanks for distracting him." She said standing in the doorway.

"How are you going to get him out?" I asked sitting up.

"Morgana is going to take him through the armory." She said. "I've got to get this key to them." She said.

"Don't die." I said as she walked out.

"I'll try." She said and I heard the door shut behind her. Her and Merlin had the impeccable gift of getting themselves into unfortunate situations.

* * *

I walked into Morgana's chambers to see her and Merlin getting the boy ready to travel. I handed Morgana the key.

"Got it." I said with a smile. She took the key and then grabbed the boy's hand. I stood next to Merlin as we watched them move for the door.

"Good luck." Merlin said. Morgana nodded and then walked out the door. There was a moment of silence. "How did you get the key?" Merlin asked.

"Sam kissed Arthur." I said. He looked momentarily confused and then we made for Gwen's house for phase two of the plan.

* * *

I had not even met the boy and I was still scared for his safety. I knew that Uther would not punish Morgana as severely as he would Merlin and Aleya. I had to admit that Morgana running the errand of smuggling the boy out was comforting. I did not like just sitting around and waiting. It drove me insane.

* * *

We sat in Gwen's house waiting. None of us dared to speak. To my relief we had not heard the warning bells yet. That was a good sign. I looked at Gwen, she had no reason to help us other than the goodness in her heart. I looked over at Merlin and I knew that he would do anything to help anyone. He felt for anyone with magic, I supposed that he could relate to them. He was, however, living in a very dangerous place. Uther's ruthlessness with this boy made me more nervous for him. If Uther found out that Merlin had magic then he would show no mercy.

"They're coming." Merlin said as he looked out the window. Morgana led the boy inside of the house. Gwen was quick to move, she grabbed a leather satchel that had been packed.

"There's enough food for three days." She said as she handed Morgana the bag.

"Your horses are fed and watered. I'll take you to them." Merlin said.

"No." Morgana said. "There is no point in all of us risking our lives."

"What about you?" I asked.

"I'm the king's ward. I'll take my chances." She said.

"Morgana" Gwen said pleadingly.

"I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you three." She said. "We must go."

We watched as they walked out of the safety of the house and into the dangerous darkness of the night.

"Do you think that they'll make it?" I asked Merlin. He looked down at me and then back out the window.

"We can only hope." He replied.

* * *

"What happened?" I asked as Aleya walked hurriedly into my chambers. "Did they escape?" I asked as she sat down on the bed next to me.

"They've made it out of the citadel." She said with obvious worry in her voice. "I'm not sure if they've made it to the forest though."

"They'll be fine." I said. I hoped that I was right, but I had a bad feeling about this entire operation.

* * *

Samantha and I waited up late into the night, waiting for the warning bells to go off and hoping for silence. When the first signs of dawn were showing over the horizon I had went into my own chambers to get ready for the day.

There was a knock at the door. I opened it to reveal Merlin. He walked in and I closed the door behind him. My stomach dropped.

"What's happened?" I asked, knowing the answer already.

"Arthur captured them." Merlin said, "They're going to execute the boy tomorrow morning." He finished. I was not surprised of the news, but it still hit hard.

"We have to get him out." I said, "We'll think of something else."

"He's in the dungeons." Merlin said sounding far too hopeless for my liking.

"Where's Morgana?" I asked. "Is she alright?"

"I think that she was taken to Uther." Merlin said. There had to be something that we could do.

* * *

One of the good things about living in Camelot was that word travelled like wildfire. Gossip was one of the favorite activities of pretty much everyone. That is how I discovered that the boy and Morgana had been captured in their attempt to flee.

I knocked on the door to Arhtur's chambers. When there was no answer I let myself in. He was not there so I sat down at the table and waited.

"Make yourself at home." He said when he finally walked in.

"I have a bone to pick with you." I said looking him in the eyes.

"Oh dear." He said as he sat down across from me. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Are you just going to stand around and let you father execute an innocent child?" I asked. He looked at me and shrugged his shoulders.

"We've been through this Samantha." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Arthur, the boy has done nothing wrong." I said.

"He has magic." Arthur said, "Leniency cannot be shown in the law simply because the outlaw is a child."

"I can see it in your eyes. You know that this is wrong." I said leaning forward.

"I doesn't matter what I know." Arthur said, "My father's mind has been made up. I could not persuade him."

"You tried?" I asked.

"Like you said, I know that this is wrong."

"I'm going to tell you something, but you have to promise that it does not leave this room." I said. He looked confused.

"What is it?" He asked. I told him everything.

* * *

Merlin rocked back and forth in his chair nervously. Morgana had taken to pacing around the room and I was sitting, leaning heavily on the table.

"I promised that I wouldn't let anything happen to him." She said, I was not sure if she was talking to us or just thinking out loud.

"You can't blame yourself, you did everything in you power." Merlin said.

"It was not enough." She said.

"Are we going to just sit here and feel sorry for ourselves, or are we going to try to save him?" I asked.

"He's imprisoned now there is nothing left we can do." Merlin said.

"We cannot just let him die." I said.

"What can we do?" Morgana asked.

"Jailbreak" I said. "Can I count on your help?" I asked as I stood up.

"Of course." Morgana said. Merlin nodded. I walked out of the room, we had one weapon against Uther left at our disposal."

* * *

I could tell that Arthur was having a difficult time absorbing the torrent of information that I had just given him. He had not so much as made a sound since I had told him about the Druid boy.

"You realize that they could be executed for that?" he asked, "Yourself included?"

"Are you going to turn me in?" I asked. He looked appalled by the idea.

"Of course not" He said. There was a knock at the door. "Not now." Arthur said, whoever was outside did not listen and the door swung open.

"I need your help." Aleya said as she shut the door.

"Sit down." Arthur said. She moved over and took a seat next to me. "What possessed you to think that it was a good idea to harbor a fugitive?" He asked, Aleya paled.

"You told him." She said looking at me in shock.

"It's alright, he's going to help us." I said looking at Arthur pleadingly "Isn't that right?"

"I'll do what I can." He said in resignation.

* * *

Arthur paced around the room as Morgana, Merlin, Samantha, and I sat watching and waiting. The silence of the room put me on edge.

"Obviously we'll have to get him out of the dungeons." Arthur said, "It would be too dangerous to try to save him from the executioner."

"I'll do whatever I have to." Morgana said.

"You can't." Merlin said, Morgana glared at him.

"Merlin's right, if my father finds you he won't show mercy." Arthur said.

"If the boy escapes Uther will suspect her" I said.

"Maybe if you were with Uther when the escape happened" Samantha said looking at Morgana.

"That's a good idea." Arthur said, "You will go to him tonight and dine with him. He cannot hold your responsible if you are with him."

"How are we going to get him out of the castle?" Samantha asked.

"I'll take him out through the burial vaults." Arthur said, "Merlin if you'll get my horse and meet me there. There is a grate that covers the outside of the tunnel so you'll need a rope and a grappling hook." Arthur finished.

"Merlin?" I asked seeing that he was looking very uncomfortable.

"I'll do it." He said after some hesitation.

"If you're not there to help us then we will surely be caught." Arthur said, "Aleya, you'll need to come with me."

"Why?" I asked.

"I was the one who took him to the dungeon, he won't trust me." Arthur said.

"Alright" I said.

"We'll set out at nightfall." Arthur said.

* * *

"You ready?" Arthur asked when I walked into his chambers. He was strapping his sword on. I nodded at him.

"As I'll ever be" I said with a fake smile. I knew how dangerous this mission was for everyone involved.

We made it to the dungeons quickly and Arthur took out the guards, carefully knocking each one of them unconscious. I grabbed the set of keys and walked over to the cell. The door opened with a click and I saw that the boy was cowering in the corner.

"It's alright." I said as I moved into the cell. I knelt down in front of him and smiled, trying to comfort him. "We're going to get you out of here." I said.

I held out my hand and after a moment of thinking he took it. I led him out of the cell and Arthur led us into the burial vaults.

* * *

After a futile attempt to just wait and see what happened I decided that I would help Merlin. It was nearly dark, but with a little bit of luck I would catch him before he left. Gaius let me go into his room where I found him lying on the bed.

"Merlin!" I yelled. He sat up quickly. "What the hell are you doing?"

"We can't save the boy." He said.

"Why not?" I asked getting angrier by the moment.

"He's going to kill Arthur." Merlin said. I felt fear immediately, but my fear was drowned out by the sound of the warning bells going off.

"Merlin, you're not just saving the boy now. You're saving Arthur and Aleya." I said, "Now get your arse out of this bed and come on!"

* * *

We had made it to the end of the tunnel. The grate allowed the pale moonlight to sift into the tunnel. Merlin was nowhere to be seen.

"Where is he?" Arthur asked.

"He'll come." I said. I heard the sound of boots clicking on stone from the other end of the tunnel. Arthur drew his sword and stood up.

"Protect the boy." He said. I wrapped my arms around the boy, if Arthur had to fight his way out of this then I could not allow the boy to be injured.

I looked over my shoulder and saw Merlin and Samantha running towards the gate. Merlin quickly attached the hook to the bars and he and Samantha pulled. For a moment I feared that he would not be able to remove it. It popped off with a loud clatter to my relief. Arthur and I quickly walked out of the tunnel and into the open. Merlin replaced the grate and then we ran to the horses.

Arthur slid onto his horse easily and then Merlin helped the boy up onto the horse. Arthur stared down at us.

"If my father asks where I am tell him that I've gone on a hunting trip." He said. Merlin nodded.

The boy looked at me and then to Merlin.  _I'll be seeing you again, Emrys and Aleya._  A voice said in my head. Somehow I knew that it was the boy. Merlin looked at me suspiciously and then nodded at the boy. Arthur rode off into the distance and I felt enormous relief.

I wondered why I could hear the boy. I also wondered why he had referred to Merlin as Emrys. All that mattered, however, was that out mission had been successful and the boy was safe from Uther's wrath.

 


	14. Excalibur Part One

I watched with pride as Uther placed the crown upon Arthur's head. He was now the crowned prince of Camelot. I was proud of him, of course. Arthur was now one step closer to becoming the greatest king that Camelot had ever known.

"You seem happy." Aleya said with a smile as she looked over at me.

"What would give you that impression?" I asked.

"It is pretty impressive." She said, "Crowned prince."

"I'm proud of him. I mean, look at that lump. It's amazing that he's still alive." I said. She smiled at me.

This was the first time that I really felt a true sense of belonging in Camelot. Without warning I heard the sound of glass shattering. I looked over to the window and saw a scene that resembled a scene in Doctor Who where the Doctor had burst through a mirror into a ball room.

This, however, was definitely not the Doctor. The horse was black and its rider was a knight dressed all in black. It was definitely an eerie sight. It approached Arthur who, along with the other knights, was forming a protective wall around Uther. I watched partly in fear and partly in curiosity.

Whoever this knight was, he certainly knew how to make an entrance. He stopped in front of Arthur and threw down his gauntlet. It clattered to the ground and there was silence in the room. Arthur was about to pick it up when one of the knights scooped it up.

"I, Sir Owen, accept your challenge." The knight said.

"Single combat, noon tomorrow" The knight said, "To the death"

The horse reared up onto its hind legs and then walked out the way it had come in. There was silence in the room, aside from the sound of crunching glass. I had a bad feeling about this knight.

* * *

"I have a bad feeling." Samantha said as she paced anxiously around the room. "Who just jumps through a window like that?"

"Owen shouldn't have taken up the challenge." I said as I stared out the window. The black knight was standing in the courtyard. "He's not frightening at all." I said with sarcasm in my voice. Samantha walked over behind me and followed my stare.

"He's just standing there." Samantha said, "Waiting"

"This reeks of magic." I said shaking my head.

"How can we stop him?" Samantha asked, "If you're right, Sir Owen is going to be pummeled."

"All we can do is wait and see what happens." I said.

"I'm going to get some sleep." She said.

She walked out slowly. Once she was gone I pulled my cloak on and listened at the door. I heard her door click shut at the end of the hall and then I walked quickly through the darkened castle towards Merlin's chambers. I climbed the stairs and then pecked on the door. When there was no answer I peeped my head in.

"Gaius?" I said. I stepped all the way in and Merlin stepped down the stairs.

"Is everything alright?" He asked looking concerned.

"What do you think about the black knight?" I asked. He shook his head as he sat down at the table.

"Gaius couldn't tell me anything." He said. I sat down across from him.

"An ominous black knight crashes through the window of Arthur's coming of age celebration and he didn't find that the least bit odd?" I asked.

"He said that he didn't get a good enough look at the seal to determine who it belonged to." Merlin said.

"Where is he now?" I asked. Merlin looked around and then raised an eyebrow at me. It was obvious that this was the first time that he had thought about where Gaius was.

"That is an excellent question." He said. I laughed.

"Do you think that Owen has a chance tomorrow?" I asked, unable to stifle my worry. Merlin shrugged his shoulders.

"He is a knight, Aleya." He said as though that should comfort me. "He's been training his entire life."

"You know that he wouldn't stand a chance against magic." I said.

"We'll just have to wait and see." He said.

"You're right." I said.

* * *

The sun glared down on us as Aleya and I sat in the stands, anxiously awaiting the battle to begin. Even though I had only spoken to Sir Owen briefly, I still felt worried for him. He had struck me as a very nice man, then again, all of the knights were generally nice people

The black knight just stood there, waiting and watching. I was not sure how he could be so patient, but he had stood out in the courtyard well into the night. Sir Owen walked out onto the field and the knight turned. They stared at each other and drew their swords.

Arthur walked out onto the field with his red cloak flowing behind him. He looked both of the knights over and then began to speak.

"The fight shall be to the knight's rules, to the death." He said. He moved off of the field. "Let the battle commence." He said once he had reached safety. The knights began to clash swords and the battle began.

"Come on, Owen." I mumbled.

I watched as the two skilled fighters clashed swords continuously, almost too fast for my eyes to follow. Owen thrust his sword into the black knight's stomach and a gasp escaped the crowd in unison. The knight did not so much as flinch. He continued to fight with the same ferocity that he had before receiving the fatal blow.

"Did he just?" Aleya said looking terribly confused at the sight before us.

"I think he did." I said.

"Then how?" She said

"I have absolutely no idea." I said.

We continued to watch the fight and it seemed as though Owen was losing ground. Sir Owen's armor clattered as he fell to the ground and we watched in horror as the black knight raised his sword and thrust it downward. I saw Aleya look away at the sight.

The knight turned to face the crowd, his fallen opponent lying behind him. He pulled off his gauntlet and it hit the ground with a loud clatter.

"Who will take up my challenge?" The knight asked. Arthur attempted to get up but thankfully Uther grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"I," I knight said as he picked up the gauntlet. "Sir Pellinor, shall take up the challenge." He said staring at the knight.

"So be it." The knight said. He picked up his sword and took his gauntlet and then walked out of the arena.

* * *

I led the way out of the stands and over to Merlin who was standing with Gaius. Gaius had just returned from making certain that Sir Owen was dead.

"He took a blow." I said.

"He should be dead." Samantha said.

"Gaius thinks that he already is." Merlin said.

"I'm not following." Samantha said.

"He may have been conjured by sorcery." Gaius said.

"For what purpose?" I asked.

"Uther has many enemies. Most think it more brutal to go after his heir." Gaius said.

"Of course they do." Samantha said.

"If my theory is correct, then it will be easily proven." Gaius said. Follow me.

* * *

Gaius led us deep into the castle, further than I had ever been. We found ourselves in what appeared to be the burial vaults.

"Are you sure that we should be doing this?" Merlin asked sounding a bit fearful. It was frightening, to say the least. The room was utterly dark and the only thing that could be seen was the faint outline of the various statues that decorated the tombs of the dead.

"You're not scared are you?" Gaius asked.

"No. I love old crypts." Merlin said. The door slammed behind us with a loud clank. It took away what little light there was. "I wouldn't be caught dead anywhere else." He added.

"Shut up." Aleya muttered with laughter in her voice.

"Must have been a gust of wind" Gaius said in an attempt to rationalize the door closing so suddenly. It still made chills run down my spine, however.

"Yeah, must have been." I said trying to believe the words myself..

"We should have brought a torch." Gaius said. Merlin looked at one of the unlit torches hanging from the wall. He said something from the old religion and it lit.

"Oh." Aleya said. "Handy."

"You bet" He said with a prideful smile. We continued to walk down the stairs and I realized that if this place was frightening in the dark, it was ten times more frightening in the light.

Gaius looked around for a moment and then something caught his eye. He walked quickly over to a tomb that, upon further examination, had a large crack running down the center.

"Holy zombies, Batman" I said as I looked from the tomb over to Aleya who gave me a look of disgust.

"Someone's broken out." Merlin said.

"Wonderful." Aleya said nodding.

"The black knight" I said as I looked at Gaius. Judging by the look he bore he knew exactly who this mystery knight was.

"Tristan Dubuar." Gaius said. "He was Igraine's brother."

"And who's Igraine?" I asked.

"Arthur's mother." Gaius said.

"Why would he want Arthur dead?" Merlin asked.

"Igraine died while giving birth to Arthur and he blamed Uther." Gaius explained as he relived old memories. "Tristan challenged Uther and Uther won. With his dying breathe, Tristan cursed Camelot and promised to one day return/ I thought it was merely the ramblings of a dying man."

"So now he's taking his revenge?" Aleya asked while shaking her head/

"It would appear so." Gaius said with a deep sigh.

"If he's dead though, how do you kill him?" I asked

"No mortal weapon can kill it." He said.

"Then what do we do?" Merlin asked.

"I do not know." Gaius said.

* * *

"You ready?" I asked as I stood in the doorway to Samantha's chambers.

"If this thing wants Arthur dead, and no mortal weapon can kill it, then what are we supposed to do?" Samantha said as she stared out of the window.

"We'll figure something out, Sam." I said.

"I can't let him die." She said.

"We should go." I said.

* * *

We watching in anxious anticipation as Sir Pellinor took on the black knight. Aleya and I both knew what his fate was. He stabbed the knight in the stomach and had a moment of victory before it was killed. The knight did not fall, despite how much I wanted him to.

"No." Aleya mumbled. The black knight braced himself and then ran the sword into a very surprised Sir Pellinor. Aleya looked away, but I stared at the black knight as he turned to face us.

Before Uther could stop him, Arthur dropped his gauntlet down onto the ground and looked at the knight defiantly. I felt my stomach drop. He really was an idiot.

"I, Arthur Pendragon, challenge you." Arthur said.

"So be it." The knight said.

"Single combat, noon, tomorrow." Arthur said. The knight took up his sword and walked out of the arena. One thing was certain, we had to find a way to kill it.

* * *

I stared across the courtyard at the knight. He stood there, waiting. Arthur would be killed and I was not sure what that would mean for Samantha or Merlin.

"I've got an idea." Merlin said causing me to jump. I turned and looked at him while trying to control my heartbeat.

"Don't sneak up on me like that." I said.

"Sorry, but I may be able to stop him."

"How?" I asked getting a bit excited.

"I'm going to try to burn it." He said.

"Alright." I said.

Merlin incanted a spell that I could not hope to decipher and fire shot across the courtyard engulfing the knight in a bright blaze. Suddenly, the fire died down. The knight slowly turned his head towards us.

"Run?" I said

"I think so." Merlin said. We took off running away from the mysterious, seemingly immortal black knight.

* * *

I stood outside of Arthur's chambers for a long while, as I tried to piece together exactly what I was going to say to convince him against fighting tomorrow. So far I had Jack and squat. Finally, I knocked on the door and heard a low mumble come from the other side so I walked in. He was standing next to the window, obviously staring at the black knight who had taken up residency in the courtyard.

"Arthur?" I said as I walked closer to him. He turned and stared at me.

"I know why you're here." He said after he turned back to the window. I sighed at the realization of how stubborn the once and future king could be.

"Arthur, this is suicide." I said abruptly. He began to shake his head. "He will kill you." I said putting emphasis on the word 'kill' in the hope that I would be able to get through his thick skull with my words.

"I can defeat him." Arthur said with surprising confidence.

"Oh" I began, "Like Sir Owen and Sir Pellinor did?" He exhaled sharply and looked over to me for the firs time since we began speaking.

"I am confident in my abilities, Samantha."

"How do you justify your confidence?" I asked getting rather put off by his unfailing cockiness. He quirked his lip at the side.

"It's a mixture between raw talent and hard training." He said. "I'll be fine Samantha."

"I hope so." I said. He walked over and wrapped his arms around me. I did not want that moment to end, for I knew what the dawn would bring.

 


	15. Excalibur Part Two

I stared down at the old, dusty book that I had been reading for the past hour. Merlin was sitting across from me, engrossed in his own old, dusty book that he had been reading for the past hour. We had yet to find anything of any consequence as to how to kill the knight. I was beginning to wonder if such a weapon even existed.

"How did you get in here?" A voice called from across the room. I recognized the roecord keeper walking over to us, looking very cross.

"The door was open." Merlin lied. In truth he had used a handy bit of magic to open the locked door.

"It was not, I locked it." The record keeper said confidently.

"The someone must have opened it." I said as innocently as I could manage.

"So you two thought that you would just come in her an help yourselves?" he asked.

"We're looking for a book. For Gaius." Merlin said.

"He believes that the black knight is a wraith." I said.

"Then Arthur is in grave peril." He said.

"That's why we're here. I need to find a weapon that will kill something that's already dead." Merlin said.

"I've read of such things in the ancient chronicles." He said.

"Really? What did they say?" Merlin asked.

"Several fables speak of ancient swords." He said.

"That can kill the dead?" I asked.

"The swords that the fables speak of could destroy anything, alive or dead." He said.

"Can you show me one of these fables?" Merlin asked.

"Let me think." He said, "Yes." He stepped over to the shelf and began looking through the books at an excruciatingly slow pace.

"We're sort of in a hurry." Merlin said.

"Yes, you young people always are." He said. After what seemed like an eternity he found the fable. "This is the Chronicle of Meltain." He said. "Now then, ah here we are." He began reading. "So Marhouse looked upon the sword begotten in the dragon's breath and found it passing."

"Wait, what did you say? About the dragon?" Merlin asked.

"The great sword begotten in the dragon's breath." He repeated. Merlin just walked out. I looked at the record keeper.

"Um...he's a bit strange." I said anxiously, "Thank you for your help." I muttered when I did not recieve a response. I stood up quickly and followed Merlin. I was not quick enough to catch up with him so I went the only place that I could go, to see the dragon.

"Arthur's going to fight a wraith." I said. He looked at me.

"What is it that you ask of me?" he said.

"The wraith can only be killed by a weapon forged in the dragons breath, you being a dragon I was wondering if you could make such a weapon?" I asked.

"I am capable of it. Already the young warlock is preparing." He said.

"For what?" I asked.

"He will bring the sword to me, you must not be here when he does." The dragon said.

"Right, thank you." I said before starting back up the stairs. I once I reached the top of the stairs I ran towards Samantha's chambers.

* * *

I was at a complete loss. Gaius had no idea what sort of weapon could be used to kill the undead and I felt as though if his vast knowledge showed nothing of any consequence than I feared what I could accomplish. I felt horrible about just letting Arthur face an impossible battle, but what would I tell him? That his magic, dead uncle was after him because his mother died? There was no explanation for this that did not sound completely insane.

I looked out the window at the knight, who was standing in the courtyard. Just waiting. I heard the door open and I turned to see a very excited, out of breath Aleya/

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Arthur won't die." She said between breathes.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Merlin and I have been at the library. The record keeper showed us a book that said a sword burnt by a dragon would kill the dead." She said.

"It's lucky that we have a dragon on hand." I said as I began to gain hope. Maybe this would not be Arthur's final battle.

"Have you given Arthur the sword?" I asked.

"Merlin's handling that." She said. I let out a sigh of relief. After having watched Arthur fight, I knew that his fighting skills were superior to the knight. He would defeat this opponent, just like any other.

* * *

It was the day of the tournament and even though she did not show it, I knew that Samantha was nervous for Arthur. She had left early for the arena while I had decided to go and find Merlin, just to make sure that he had given Arthur the blade.

I ran into him as Uther led the way from the armory. I curtsied as he walked by. Merlin followed and stopped beside of me, Uther was too distracted and he kept going.

"What's going on?" I asked. Merlin looked around anxiously.

"Uther plans to take Arthur's place." Merlin said. My eyes must have went wide because Merlin nodded.

"Does he have the sword?" I asked.

"I gave it to him." Merlin said, "It was supposed to be for Arthur, though."

"Well, look at it this way. At least now Arthur's life isn't at risk." I said in an attempt to look on the bright side.

"Yeah...yeah that's good." Merlin said sounding distracted.

"We should go." I said. Merlin nodded as he was broken out of his nervous trance.

* * *

Aleya shuffled through the stands awkwardly before taking her seat next to me. She looked eagerly out onto the field.

"I need to tell you something." She said I looked t her in confusion.

"Can't it wait?" I asked as I looked out onto the field. "Here comes Arthur."

"Not Arthur." Aleya said. It was only then that I was able to identify the man as Uther. I was shocked.

"What the hell is he doing?" I asked.

"Saving Arthur" Aleya said with a small smile. I turned my attention back to the fight that was about to take place.

I was not doing a very good job of hiding my shock. Uther may have come acrss as a cold and calculating man, but Artur was his soft spot. Uther stood in front of his opponent and I held my breath. Aleya did not seem worried so I assumed that Uther had the sword.

Fights, as usual, were extremely stressful. With each sword fall I flinched, I had never seen Uther fight. I hoped that Arthur got his talents from somewhere, because he certainly was not ready to be king. If Uther fell, then so would Camelot.

Uther knocked the knight's helmet off to reveal what was possibly the most frightening thing that I had ever seen. The knight's face was an eerie shade of brown and every vain was clearly visible. His eyes were sunken in and he truly looked like he had spent years in the grave.

The knight knocked Uther to the ground and raised his sword. He thrust it towards the king only to be met by a shield. Uther stood up while the knight was trying to free his weapon from the shield. With one swift motion Uther ran the knight through.

There was silence for a moment. The knight looked down at his wound and then began to shake rapidly. Uther shielded himeself with his arm as the black knight convulsed and then exploded all over the arena.

"So, if you stab a wraith it explodes." I said.

"It would appear so." Aleya said while she nodded. Uther raised his helmet and the stands errupted with cheering. Once again Camelot was safe from the forces of evil. It was only then that I realized that we had a very cross Arthur on our hands.

* * *

I walked out of the stands and over to Merlin who was standing at the railing, looking rather pleased with himself.

"What about that fight?" I said with a smile.

"It was good." He said. "Who knew that Uther could handle a sword."

"Where did you come by a sword that was begotten in the dragon's breathe?" I asked, knowing the answer.

"It was in the armoury." He lied.

"I'm glad you found it, or Camelot would have been short a king." I said. There was a reason, however confusing it might be, that the dragon did not want me there when Merlin arrived with the sword, and I wanted to know why.

* * *

I guessed that I would be able to make Arthur feel better, or at least make an attempt at it so I walked to his chambers. Arthur was sitting at the table, twirling his dagger around on the table.

"Uther locked you in your room." I said. "Rather humorous if you ask me."

"It should have been me who fought." He said.

"It's over, the knight is gone, take a break." I said. "Besides, you still haven't taken me for that walk." I said.

"Alright then, my lady. Would you like to go for a walk?" he said.

"I would like that, my lord." I said. He grabbed my arm and we walked out the door. I felt tremendous relief that he had not had to fight. I had come so close to losing my destiny that I had considered life without him. I couldn't bear the thought.

 


	16. The Moment of Truth Part One

It had been a week since the incident concerning the black knight and things seemed to be falling back into as normal of a pace that was possible in Camelot. It was not until I was pulled into the council chambers that I realized that this sense of normalc would be short lived.

Uther sat upon his throne, with Arthur standing to his right and Morgana at his left with Gwen. Aleya and Merlin stood as close as they dared to as they listened. A woman was standing timidly in front of Uther.

"The winters are harsh in Ealdor." She began. "And there are many children. Some of them just won't be strong enough to survive. We barely have enough food as it is, and if Canaan takes out harvest, our children won't live to see another summer. Please, we need your help." I looked at the woman. I wasn't sure how Uther could refuse her. Let alone let the children of her village starve.

"Ealdor's in Cenred's kingdom." Uther said. "Your safety is his responsibility."

"We've appealed to our king, but he cares little for the outlying regions. You're our only hope." She said. I saw Arthur give Uther a glance. If Uther was too cold hearted to help, I was sure that Arthur would. Uther leaned forward in his chair.

"I have the deepest sympathy for you." He said. He was going to deny them. "I would have this barbarian wiped off the face of the Earth."

"You'll help us?" a sudden look of hope fell over the woman's face.

"I wish I could." he said. I saw Aleya glare at him. She knew something that I didn't. I stared up at Arthur, pleading with him to say something. He looked at me and nodded.

"Surely we can spare a few men." He said.

"Resources are not the problem." Uther said.

"Then what is?" Aleya asked probably more angrily than she should have.

"Ealdor lies beyond the ridge of Eseteir. For an army of Camelot to enter, it would be an act of war." He said. My chest began to tighten as I listened. The woman got down on her knees.

"I know you're a good king, a caring man. I'm begging you, help us please." She said.

"The accord we have struck with Cenred was years in the making. I cannot risk hundreds of lives for the sake of one village." He said. "I'm afraid Camelot cannot help."

The woman hung her head and Aleya moved over to her and wrapped her arms around the woman. I saw Merlin giving Uther an angry stare as Aleya helped the woman up.

* * *

Samantha and I walked out of the council chambers in disappointment. I understood Uther's reasoning for his refusal, but I still did not see how he could stand to sit idly by while a village was wiped off of the face of the Earth. I could tell by the look on Samantha's face that she had questions for me.

"Who was that?" She asked as we rounded at corner. It looked as though it had been killing her to keep her silence.

"Merlin's mum." I said.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Samantha asked.

"I don't know." I said as we walked out onto the balcony. I saw Merlin and Arthur standing at the railing talking.

"Do you think that Merlin will go back to Ealdor?" Samantha asked.

"Probably." I said.

"What if he does?" she said.

"I'll go with him." I said. I had thought it over since we had met Hunith on the street. I had my suspiscions that Uther would not help. If Merlin was going to go and risk his life fighting this Canaan bloke, then so was I.

"And leave Camelot?" Samanha asked sounding shocked.

"It's your destiny to protect Arthur and mine to protect Merlin." I said shaking my head, I did not want to leave Camelot, but it was the only option that I had.

"If you leave I'm leaving." She said.

"Sam, you don't have to…." I began she interrupted me.

"You're the only person this side of a thousand years that I can talk about Doctor Who with, so yes, I am going with you. Don't argue with me further because her comes Merlin." She said, I knew that her reasons were deeper than just discussing a science fiction show, but I was touched by her sentiment. I looked over and saw Merlin walking towards us. I did not know whether he had heard us talking or was just coming to talk with me about his plans.

"Can I talk to you?" He said, looking a bit upset.

"Of course." I said knowing what this conversation would entail.

"It's about my mother." He said.

"You're going back to Ealdor." I said.

"My first responsibility is making sure that she is safe." He said in an attempt to defend his choices.

"I know, Merlin." I said, "I would have done the same for my mother."

"I guess this is goodbye, then." Merlin said.

"I wanted to tell you that I intend to come with you." He opened his mouth to begin to argue but I silenced him, "Listen, you would do the same for me. I can fight, and it seems like you're going to need all of the help that you can get." I lied, in all honesty I had never held a sword in my life.

"You can't." he said.

"I very well can." I said. "I want to help." He nodded.

"We're leaving as soon as I can get packed." He said.

"I'll be ready." I said. He walked past me, but I lingered for a moment. Just when I was starting to feel at home in Camelot I was leaving it all behind. Merlin was worth it, however.

* * *

I walked over to Arthur, who was still staring off the balcony at the ground. I was not sure how he would react to Merlin leaving, much less me.

"I need to talk to you." I said awkwardly as I came up beside of him.

"What about?" He asked as he got a frightened expression on his face.

"I'm going to Ealdor with Merlin and Aleya." I said quickly, willing the words to come out smoothly. He looked shocked for a moment.

"What?" He asked.

"Aleya is my sister and I have to look after her." I said, "I can't let anything happen to her."

"Are you sure that you have to leave?" He asked.

"I'm afraid that I have no other choice." I said. He gave a fake smile, "I'm sorry." I said as I placed my hand on his.

"Will you return?" He asked, his blue eyes looking hopeful.

"I hope so." I said with a smile. He wrapped his arms around me. I did not want to leave him.

* * *

I stood, my satchel weighing on my back, as I watched Merlin and Gwen pack. Gwen handed Merlin a sword.

"Tell me how it feels." She said. He held it in his hand and examined it thoroughly, looking all together confused by the weapon.

"It's good." He said nodding, he pecked on it with his fist, "Very...swordy."

"I've packed some armor for you." Gwen said.

"I won't be able to carry all of that." Merlin said. The door came open and I saw Samantha walk in, struggling to manage her own bag.

"You won't have to." Samantha said. "I'm coming with you." Merlin looked at me confused and I shrugged my shoulders.

"You're going to need all of the help that you can get, dear." I said with a smile. "I can fight and Samantha is just a joy to be around."

"She's right." Samantha said with a smile. I truly was thankful for her, it had to be hard for her to leave Arthur behind to help me. "Besides, if it were the other way around, you would do the same for us."

I stared at the horse, no, the beast that stood before me with nervousness. While I had overcome some of my fear regarding horses, the still made me uneasy.

"Do you want me to help you up?" Aleya asked as she led her's over. Merlin had gone to fetch his mother and then we were going to set off on our trek.

"I've got it." I said.

"It's not going to hurt you, Sam." Aleya said as she mounted her horse.

"Horses are dangerous at both ends and crafty in the middle." I said as I stared the creature down. I placed my foot in the stirrup and pulled myself up onto the beast.

* * *

We had ridden throughout the day and into the night. We had made quick work of setting up camp and out of nothing more than exhaustion I fell asleep. I was awoken by the sound of a twig snapping in the dark forest. I looked over at Merlin, who was still asleep. I crawled over to him and gently shook his shoulder. He sat up quickly and I placed my finger over my mouth to silence him.

I pointed in the direction from which the sound had originated. He stood up as another stick snapped in the woods. He drew his sword and we walked into the woods, me following closely behind him. We walked for a moment nd then Merlin stopped and turned to face me.

"Perhaps it was just an animal?" He said. Before I could warn him someone walked up behind him and placed a sword to his back.

"I would ask you for money, but I know you don't have any." I heard a voice say.

"Arthur." Merlin said swinging around and almost taking Arthur's head off in the process.

"Put the sword down Merlin, you look ridiculous." Arthur said as he took the sword from Merlin's hand and placed it in mine. He stalked through the woods towards camp and with a smile on my face, I followed.

* * *

I awoke after what seemed like no sleep. I had never been one for early mornings, and I did not intend to start now. I sat up and saw that we had acquired an extra person at some point in the night.

"I thought you were in Camelot?" I said looking at Arthur who was currently eating a grey, pasty substance that Merlin had presumably concocted.

"I've discovered that it's rather dull without you." Arthur said as he took another bite of the slime. I laughed.

"Aleya, I told you that he would not be able to survive without me." I said looking at my friend who was rolling up her bed roll.

"She did." Aleya reassured Arthur while nodding.

* * *

After cleaning up the camp site and putting out the fire, we began for Ealdor. We were only a few hours away, which seemed like an eternity when it was travelled on horseback, but I could not complain.

As we conquered the last hill I could see the small village in the middle of a valley. I looked over to Merlin, who was riding directly beside of me.

"So this is where you grew up?" I said with a happy smile. Merlin laughed and then nodded. It was only then that we heard yelling coming from the seemingly peaceful valley.

* * *

Arthur was the first to hear the war cries and screams of terror that echoed through the valley. He swiftly brought his horse to a gallop an thundered down the hill. Although it terrified me to reach such a speed on a horse, I followed being him.

Arthur threw a dagger at a man that was about to take an axe to a villager's back. The dagger embedded itself in a post, but its message was recieved as Arthur jumped from his horse and drew his sword in one swift movement.

I decided to use my height as an advantage as I continued to ride into the town, sword drawn. I thrust my sword down onto a man who had taken hold of my ankle before realizing that this method of attack was not proving to be worth the risk.

I slid off of the horse and it bolted through the crowd skirmishing people and out of the town. I readied myself to attack anyone who came near me. I was not at all trained with a sword, but I figured that I would just have to learn quickly.

I took one of the bandit's attention off of a woman, who was cowering in an alleyway, and onto me. He was bigger, stronger, and a better swordsman, a sign that did not bode well for my chances. He hit and sliced and stabbed at me to the point where I was merely playing defense. Finally, he pinned me against a wall, my sword being the only thing between me and my imminent, painful death.

He smiled evilly as he pushed the sword down, he knew that he had the strength advantage so he got too cocky. His smile turned to shock as I saw the tip of a sword push through his chest. He fell to the ground to reveal Aleya holding a sword that looked terribly strange in her hands. She smiled at me and shrugged her shoulders before going off to face another opponent. We discovered that the only way we could take down one of those brutes was if we worked together. She would distract him and I would come in for the kill. It became systematic over time.

It was not long before the battle was won and the bandits retreated in defeat. As we watched them run into the woods a rough looking man rode at the edge of the town. I assumed by his look that he was the infamous Canaan.

"You'll pay for this with your lives, all of you." Canaan said as he followed his rag tag group into the forest.

"You hear that, Ally?" I said.

"He sounds a bit cocky to me." She mumbled.

"Especially considering we just schooled those noobs." I yelled with a smile. Aleya smiled back at me, but I could see in her eyes the fear of what his next attack would bring. Her and I had barely survived this encounter, and we did not have much in the lines of trained men. The odds were certainly against us.

 


	17. The Moment of Truth Part Two

We watched as Canaan rode away in defeat. His threat hung in the air, causing a great tension to arise amongst everyone. Arthur moved into a position where he could speak to everyone.

"I know Canaan's kind, he'll be back. When he returns we must be ready for him." Arthur began. "First of all we must prepare..." He was interrupted by a man that was pushing his way through the crowd.

"Am I the only one wondering who the hell this is?" he asked.

"I'm Prince Arthur of Camelot." Arthur said. The man let out a laugh.

"Yeah, and I'm Prince William, of Ealdor." The man said.

"Keep quiet he's here to help us." Hunith said.

"He's made things worse. Canaan will be back and when he is he'll be looking for revenge." Will said. "You've just signed our death warrants."

"He just saved Matthew's life." She said.

"This is his village, what would you have us do?" Arthur asked.

"We can't fight against Canaan, he has too many men." Will said.

"So what's the alternative?" Arthur asked.

"Give him what he wants." Will said.

"Then what?" Arthur continued. "Those of you who don't starve to death, will face him again next harvest. And the harvest after that."

"We'll manage we'll survive." Will said.

"How?" I heard someone ask.

"The only way he can be stopped is if you stand up to him." Arthur said.

"No. you just want the honor and glory of battle, that's what drives men like you." Will said. "Listen, if you want to fight. Then go home and risk the lives of your own people, not ours." He walked away. Merlin ran after him. I waited for Arthur to say something else. He seemed to have been rendered speechless.

"I suppose that it's needless to say, I'll fight with you." I said in an attempt to break the silence. I elbowed Aleya who jumped and then said.

"So will I."

"I'll follow you." Hunith said. "If I'm to die, then I want to go out fighting."

"That goes for me to." The man who Arthur saved said. Several people began to step up and say that they would stand with Arthur. Maybe we actually stood a chance against Canaan. Or maybe this would be our final battle. Whatever happened, I would go out fighting.

* * *

Samantha and I had spread out our bed rolls on the floor and were now trying to get some sleep. The house was dark and quiet, so I assumed that everyone else was asleep.

"Do you think that we stand a chance?" I asked as I looked over at Samantha.

""We are terribly outnumbered, we have only one trained swordsman, and a bunch of frightened villagers." Samantha said as she stared up at the roof. "Other than that we're golden." She finished as she looked over at me.

"Canaan is going to be hard to stop." I said, although I was stating the obvious.

"If anyone can help these people, it's Arthur." Samantha said. I nodded and then we fell back into silence. Defeat was not the only thing that worried me, Merlin's abilty to fight caused me great emotional turmoil.

I had seen Merlin when he was helping Arthur train, the man could barely hold up the sword. I knew that he could easily wipe Canaan off the face of the planet, but he would go to his death to prevent Arthur from finding out about his magic.

I assumed that no matter what happened or where we wound up, I would always be worrying myself about Merlin.

* * *

I awoke early, mainly out of anxiousness. I did not know what the dawn would bring, but I had a sort of sick feeling in the pit of my stomach. I knew that the odds were inumerably stacked against our cause, but for some reason I still had a small amount of faith.

I knew that this battle, that was just over the horizon, could mean the death of any one of us. As we were all crammed in the small house, I realized just how much that I had come to love this rag tag group of heroes. I looked over at Arthur, my destiny, as Merlin was helping him with his armour.

"Sitll haven't learned to dress yourself?" I asked looking at the crowned prince with defiance.

"If you don't have a dog, you fetch the stick yourself." He said. "No offense Merlin."

"None taken." Merlin said.

"Don't worry, Merlin. You're much cuter than a dog." Aleya said with a smile. I laughed, they both had strange ways of showing their affection.

"Prince Arthur, you didn't finish your breakfast." Hunith said as she walked over to Arthur with a bowl in her hands. Arthur looked terrified at first, but then he took the bowl.

"Didn't I?" he asked.

"Eat up." I said once Hunith was out of ear shot. He stared at me and then at the contents of the bowl. He stirred the spoon anviously and then handed the bowl to me.

"Right, let's get going. We need wood, and lots of it." He said as he walked out. I looked at the bowl, its contents not looking much different than Merlin's concoction the previous morning. I walked over to Hunith and handed the bowl to her.

"Arthur said that it was delicious, he just didn't have much of an appetite." I said in an attempt to clean up Arthur's mess. I could hear Aleya snickering in the distance as the walked out the house.

"Right, let's get going, we need wood. Lots of it." Arthur said walking out. I looked at the bowl. It didn't exactly look like the most appetizing thing in the world. I turned to Hunith and handed the bowl to her.

* * *

As I watched what Arthur as he trained the men, I realized just how bad our odds. Arthur was trying desperately to train the villagers, but the results of his efforts were certainly not showing. Samantha walked up beside of me and we watched for a moment.

"How bad are the odds?" She asked, though I could tell that she already knew the answer to her question.

"I don't know." I said while shaking my head, "Canaan has trained fighters and we have-"

"The group of angry villagers." Samantha interrupted.

"Exactly." I said, my hope quickly fading.

The thought crossed my mind as to what would happen if we were not able to stop Canaan. That was an avenue that we did not want to go down.

"Arthur doesn't have enough men." Samantha said.

"Arthur thinks that they are the only ones who can fight." I responded, hating the archaic views that the prince held.

"I'll convince him otherwise." Samantha said confidently as she walked towards Arthur. If anyone could convince him, it was her.

* * *

"What are you thinking?" I asked as I walked up to Arthur. He turned and looked at me in confusion.

"I don't know what you mean." He said.

"We've reached one of those key moments where I tell you what you need to do and you completely ignore me and I wind up being right. We should just skip the first part." I said.

"What do you want?" he asked with a look of fear coming over his face.

"You don't have enough men. If they were trained soldiers, maybe, but they're not even close."

"What are you leading to?"

"You need to allow the women to fight."

"No." he said.

"Come off it, Arthur. You're outnumbered, outgunned, and you don't stand a chance."

"I'd say we have an excellent chance."

"How's the training going?" I asked, and as I spoke one of the men dropped his sword.

"It's going." Arthur said. I rolled my eyes.

"You need to reconsider you position." I said, my words like knives, before I walked off and left Arthur speechless.

* * *

The day had not been fruitful, Samantha and I had done our best to sharpen and ready the swords for the impending battle. I could tell that the overal morale of the entire town was falling.

"I don't think that this will end well." Samantha said as we laid on hard floor, trying in vain to get some sleep.

"I know." I said quietly.

* * *

Dawn had come, and I realized just how much you cherished the sunrise when you knew that it could be your last. It was not the impending attack that really bothered me, it was the not knowing when the attack would come.

I was pulled from my thoughts when I heard a scream. Arthur blew past me, but I followed closely behind him out. The man hat Arthur had saved when we arrived was hanging from his horse with an arrow sticking out from his back.

"Get him down." Arthur said as we got closer. Two men pulled the man off of the horse and I noticed that the arrow was holding a note.

"What does it say?" I asked as Arthur pulled the note off.

"Make the most of this day, it will be your last." Arthur said. A woman shoved me into Merlin as she ran over to the man.

"Matthew, no!" she yelled. She knelt down next to him.

"You did this." Will said coming through the crowd. "You've killed him."

"It wasn't his fault." Merlin said.

"If he hadn't been strutting around and treating us like his own personal army none of this would have happened." Will continued.

"These men, are brave enough to fight for what they believe in, even if you aren't." Arthur said.

"You're sending them to their graves!" Will said. Arthur lowered his head. "You've killed one man, how many more have to die for you to realize that this is a battle that can't be won. When Canaan comes you haven't got a chance. You're going to be slaughtered." Will finished his rant as he stormed off and into his house.

* * *

I stood, waiting, outside of Wil's house. I litened as him and Merlin spoke. When Will walked out I stepped into the door way and saw Merlin staring at a suit of armor that was hanging on a dummy.

"He's wrong." I said as I stepped in. "You're not abandoning them." Merlin remained silent for a long moment.

"What if I am?" He asked. He turned and stared at me. "I can't just let them die tomorrow when I know that I can stop it."

"Merlin, if it comes down to that, I know that you will make the right choice." I said. Despite the many doubts that I had about our chances of success, I knew that if Merlin could save these people he would.

"Are you going to fight?" he asked in an attempt to change the subject.

"That's why I'm here." I said.

"You need to be careful." Merlin said.

"Are you worried about me?" I asked with a sly smile.

"I'm always worried about you." He said as he wrapped his arms around me. I hugged him back and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"You need to be careful too." I said.

"I'm always careful." He mumbled.

* * *

"Tomorrow morning, women and children should gather what belongings they can and head for the woods." Arthur said. We were all gathered in one of the huts as Arthur attempted, and failed, to rally the troops.

"We're not going anywhere." Aleya said.

"I know you want to help, but women can't stay here. It's too dangerous." Arthur said.

"Women have as much right to fight for their lives as the men do." I said as I looked Arthur in the eyes.

"None of you know how to fight." Arthur said.

"The fact is, the more of us there are the better chance we stand." Aleya said. All of the women took a step forward.

"This is your home, if you want to fight to defend it, that's your choice." Arthur said. "I'd be honored to stand alongside you. Canaan attacks tomorrow. Canaan is brutal, he fights only to kill. Which is why, he'll never defeat us. Look around, in this circle we're all equals. You're not fighting because someone is ordering you to, you are fighting for so much more than that. You are fighting for your homes. You fight for your families. You fight for your friends. You fight for the right to grow crops in peace. And if you fall, you fall fighting for the noblest of causes. You're fighting for your very right to survive. And when you're gray, you'll look back on this day, and know that you fought for the right to live every day in between. So you fight for your family, for your friend. For Ealdor!" Arthur finished. We all began chanting, 'For Ealdor' I could only speculate as to what the sunrise would bring.

 


	18. The Moment of Truth Part Three

We were silent with solemnity. Aleya and I watched as Arthur and Merlin readied their armor. Merlin began to have trouble with one ofthe clasps. Aleya stepped over him and gently moved his hand out of the way. She then fastened the clasp with little difficulty.

"Right then." Arthur said as he looked over at us. "If this is the last time that I am to see you for all hat you have done for me. I cannot begin to express my gratitude. Thank you."

"Right then." He said. "If this is the last time that I am to see you, I want to thank you for all that you have done for me. I cannot begin to express my gratitude. Thank you." We all looked at Arthur, but before anyone could respond someone came to the door.

"He's crossed the river." The man said. We all knew what the odds were, but we still had to have faith that we could overcome this. Aleya silently slipped out the door to start the fire and then Merlin, Arthur, and I walked out and watched as Canaan's men rode across the field.

"What's taking her?" Arthur mumbled nervously. Merlin ran off towards her as the men got ever closer.

* * *

I could not get the hay to light. The flint was producing sparks, but they just would not ignite. Merlin ran up behind me and held out his hand. The hay caught fire as he incanted a spell. I picked up my sword and we waited for the signal.

"Now!" I heard Arthur yell.

"Good luck." I said.

"Be safe." Merlin said before he ran off into the battle. I followed him, only to be stopped by a bandit. I fought with him with more close calls than I had hoped for before I finally saw an opening and slid the sword across his exposed stomach.

We were deep into the fight when I realized that we were going to lose. It was hopeless. I turned to see a man about to hit me with his sword and I was frozen where I stood. Before he could lower his sword an inch Arthur pushed in front of me and blocked the blow that would have killed me. He mad quick work of taking the man down.

"Thanks." I said as my senses came back to me.

"Don't mention it." He said as he went back into the battle. I did the same, if I was going to die here then I would go out fighting.

I turned towards one of the huts an saw Aleya pinned between it and a sword. She was holding her ground, barely, but I knew that she could not last for long. I began to make my way over to the hut when I was stopped by a wind current. I did not know what was happening, but it seemed as though only Canaan's men were feeling the ful force of the current.

When the wind had subsided, Canaan's men fled for the woods in defeat. I turned to Arthur who had a smile on his face.

"We did it!" I yelled as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He picked me up off of the ground and twirled me.

"Pendragon!" A yell echoed around us. Arthur and I both looked and saw Canaan walking towards us, axe in hand.

Arthur drew his sword and stepped in front of me. Arthur managed to disarm Canaan, but Canaan retaliated with kicking Arthur in the stomach. Arthur fell backwards onto the ground with a thump, but as Canaan was lowering his sword, which he had picked up from the bodies of one of his fallen men, Arthur rolled out of the way.

The fought for a quick moment before Arthur got the upper hand and thrust the sword into Canaan's stomach. Canaan crumpled to the ground. Arthur began to walk over to us, but he did not look happy.

"Who did that?" he asked.

"What?" Merlin asked.

"Wind like that doesn't just appear out of nowhere. I know magic when I see it. One of you made that happen." He said. I saw Merlin and Aleya stiffen up.

"Arthur." Merlin said, sounding defeated. Aleya grabbed his arm protectively and glared at Arthur. I looked over my shoulder at the carnage of the battle and saw that Canaan had sat up and was aiming his crossbow at Arthur. I could not react qickly enough, but Will shoved Arthur our of the way, only to take the arrow himself.

"Will!" Merlin yelled as Will fell backwards. Merlin caught him in his arms.

"You just saved my life." Arthur said in shock.

"Yeah, I don't know what I was thinking." Will said.

"Come on! Get him inside!" Arthur yelled. They carried him into one of the huts to treat his wounds, but it was not long before Arthur emerged. He simply shook his head.

* * *

I held Merlin's hand as we stood in front of the pyre. Merlin had not spoken much since Will had died. I wished that there was something that I could say, something that I could do to make him feel better.

"I'm sorry." I said. Merlin did not speak, he just tightened his grip on my hand. We stood there in silence.

 


	19. To Kill a King Part One

It was a throbbing pain that woke me from my sleep. I sat up in bed and looked around, confused for a moment. The feeling that I had in my head seemed similar, but far more painful, to the feeling that I had had when the Druid boy had spoken to me. I stood up and pulled on my cloak and walked into the dark corridor. If there was anyone who could give me answers, it was the dragon.

I walked down the all too familiar path that would lead me to the dragon's cave. As I rounded the corner I met Gwen, who ran into me. She looked frantic. She did not speak, she just walked down the corridor. I followed behind her. She led me to the physician's chambers.

"What's wrong?" Merlin asked as he walked into the room. His hair was disheveled as though he had just woken up.

"My father has been arrested." She said.

"Arrested for what?" Merlin asked.

"They said that he was making weapons for a sorcerer. They're charging him with treason." Gwen said.

"That's ridiculous." I said.

"I know." Gwen said. "Please Merlin you have to help me!" she said.

"I will, just calm down." Merlin said.

* * *

We had decided that if we were going figure out a way to free Gwen's father, then we would need to know exactly what happened. Due to the late hour we were able to get into the dungeons with little difficulty. Gwen went over to speak with her father and I stood with Merlin waiting.

"Why were you awake?" I asked as I looked at Merlin.

"I felt the magic of that stone." Merlin said, "It was powerful." While I was curious as to why I had felt the potent surge of magic, I knew that that was a problem for another day.

"Then it would require a powerful sorcerer to use it, right?" I asked in order to quench my own curiosity. Merlin nodded, "It might just be my, but Gwen's father doesn't really strike me as the powerful sorcerer type."

"We need to figure out what the stone was used for." Merlin said as Gwen walked back over to us."What did he say?" Merlin asked.

"Torren came to the forge and offered to pay him a fortune for his help. Not to make weapons, for an experiment or something." Gwen said.

"What kind of experiment?" I asked.

"Torren didn't say." Gwen said. "But he used some kind of stone. Some kind of magic."

"What did he use the stone for?" Merlin asked.

"I don't know." Gwen said shaking her head.

* * *

I was awoken by Aleya banging on my door. She waited a moment before she opened it and stormed in. I laid in bed, unwilling to admit that I was awake. She ignored me and walked over to the window. She threw open the curtains and light poured into the room.

"Rise and shine!" She said, in pure annoyance I tossed a pillow at her.

"Go away." I said.

"Sam, get out of the bed." She said. I refused to move, my head still buried in a pillow.

She began to shake me, and when that did not render a response she grabbed onto the sheet and pulled it. This action sent us both tumbling to the floor. I was immediately thrown fully into consciousness. She looked at me defiantly before losing it and starting to laugh.

"You're mean to me in the mornings." I said as I stood up.

"You threw a pillow at my face." She said as she stood up and began to fold the sheet.

"You were asking for it." I said. I looked over my shoulder and saw her clutching her head. I quickly moved over to her.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"It's happening again." She said.

"What is?" I asked with concerning beginning to rise within me.

"Last night a headache woke me up and then we found out that there was a sorcerer in Camelot." She said.

"Alright, let me jump on this crazy train." I said, "A sorcerer being in Camelot is giving you headaches?"

"He was using a crystal." Aleya said.

"Does that mean he's using the crystal now?" I asked.

"Come on!" She said as she ran out into the hallway.

"But I'm not even dressed yet!" I yelled after her before following her.

I finally caught up with her as she reached Morgana's chambers. She stood at the door for a moment before she looked at me.

"It's coming from in there." She said.

"The sorcerer is in there?" I asked.

"I don't know." She said. She knocked on the door and when there was no answer she opened it and stepped in.

"Aleya!" I said while still in the hallway.

She did not answer so I followed her inside. She walked over to the cupboard and stared at a box that was sitting on top. She pulled a stone out of the box and it began to glow in her hand.

"Holy crap" I mumbled.

"This is it." She said.

"Why does Morgana have it?" I asked.

"That's the question." She said. She placed the glowing stone back into the box and we walked out.

* * *

"It's probably nothing." Samantha said as we entered her chambers.

"Remember the druid boy?" I said.

"Yep" She said as she pulled a dress out of her the wardrobe.

"He spoke to me." I said.

"He didn't speak to anybody." She said.

"Inside of my head, before he and Arthur left." I said.

"What does that have to do with this?" She asked.

"I don't know." I said. "It feels the same."

* * *

A day had passed since Gwen's father had been arrested. He had made an attempt to escape and was killed by the guards. Aleya was off of her rocker since that night. I was sitting in my chambers when I heard the door open.

"May I help you?" I asked.

"I need to talk to you." He said.

"About what?" I asked.

"It's Gwen's father." He said.

"You feel as though you made mistake turning him in to your father, I believe that you did." I said.

"How do you know?" he asked.

"Aleya told me, you know that there is no way that her father was a traitor. He got caught at the wrong place, at the wrong time." I said.

"I know." Arthur said. I could sense that he really did feel guilty. Normally it would take wild horses to drag the truth that he was wrong out of his mouth.

"What do you intend to do about it?" I asked.

"It's too late now." He said.

"Take this as a lesson, Arthur. Though your father may be king, he is not always right." I said. Arthur remained silent.

* * *

I walked into the physician's chambers and saw that Merlin was organizing potion bottles. I looked into his room and saw that Gwen was asleep.

"How's she doing?" I asked.

"I don't really know." Merlin said. "He was her father."

"I can't understand why he tried to escape." I said as I sat down at the table and began to busy myself with rolling bandages.

"I think that…..he knew that no matter what he said or did, he would be convicted." Merlin said. I shook my head, this was not justice.

"I have news." I said. Merlin moved the box of unmarked jars over to the table and sat down across from me. "I know where the stone is."

"Do you have it?" He said with concern in his voice. I understood the penalty that would come with being caught in possession of such an artifact.

"Morgana does." I said. "I found it in her room."

"Why were you in her room?" Merlin asked as he tried to take in the information that I had given him.

"I could sense it." I said, "I can't really explain it." For a moment, I could have sworn that I saw fear in his eyes. If there had been fear in his eyes, then he hid it quickly because he began to speak again.

"The question is, why does she have it?" Merlin said.

"Do you think that Morgana is the one who was using it?" I asked.

"Gwen's father would have said something."

"Maybe she just found it." I said.

"Regardless, if Uther found out..." Merlin trailed off. He was right, if Uther found out that Morgana had it then, after what had happened with the Druid boy, he would show her no mercy.

 


	20. To Kill a King Part Two

I was asleep when I felt it again. The throbbing pain that echoed through my skull. I sat up and looked around, noting that it was still dark outside. I slid out of bed and made my way for the door. I looked out into the hallway and saw a cloaked figure walking down the corridor. I quickly pulled on my own cloak and began to follow them.

I grew evermore suspicious as we wove through the streets of the lower town and through the gates. The figure led me deep into the forest. I followed them as closely and quietly as I could. The cloaked figure finally stopped in a clearing and I slid behind a tree to wait.

I watched intently as the figure pulled down their hood and my eyes went wide at the realization of their identity. It was Morgana. I felt someone grab me from behind, I immediately began to struggle until the arms forced me around to reveal Merlin. He lowered his hand from my mouth.

"Morgana?" I whispered.

We both watched as men walked onto the path and surrounded her. The man who was obviously their leader stepped up to her, not looking very pleased.

"Where's your maid?" he muttered.

"I've come in her place." Morgana said.

"Kill her." He said.

"No wait! I've got the stone." Morgana said pulling out the ornate rock and presenting it to him.

"What else have you got, my lady?" he said. "The knights of Camelot?" I felt Merlin begin to move and I grabbed his arm.

"Wait." I whispered.

"I came alone, I promise you." Morgana said.

"Give me the stone." The man said pulling it from her hand. "You were foolish to come here. I had no quarrel with your maid, but you, Lady Morgana, you are Uther's ward." He pulled his sword out and pressed it against her stomach.

"If you kill me, you'll regret it." She said.

"Why is that?"

"Because I want Uther dead to." I felt shock hit me. I had not realized that Morgana felt such strong resentment of Uther.

"You? An enemy of the king?" he said. "And I'm to believe that?"

"Why else would I be here?" Morgana said.

"I can only guess at your motives, my lady." He said. he looked in our direction and in a quick move Merlin and I slid out of view. "You could be a spy for all I know." He finished.

"And this?" Morgana said revealing red gashes on her wrists. "Is it usual for Uther to chain his friends to a dungeon wall? The stone, you took it to the forge. Why?"

"With it a man can alter the very essence of things. He can turn a lump of lead into gold." He said. Alchemy, great.

"Gold?" Morgana said snidely. "A good man died in your quest for riches, Torren. His daughter's now an orphan."

"I'm sorry for that. Truly." He said. "But we did not want the gold to line our pockets. The gold was only a means. A means to rid this kingdom of Uther Pendragon once and for all."

"What are you saying?"

"Bribery is rife at the heart of Camelot. I will use the corruption at the center of his kingdom." He said. "And such abundance of gold will buy me into the king's chambers. Even to the king himself."

"The guards may be fools, Torren, but the king is not."

"Have you got a better plan?"

"To get to Uther, you need someone close to him."

"And you know of such a person?"

"I do." She said. "Me."

* * *

"Why are we here?" I asked as Arthur led me into the gardens. I had not really spent much time in this area of the castle, but it certainly was beautiful. The archways were covered in bright green vines that wove around the stone and the different flowers were all in bloom and came up in a variety of beautiful colors. I would have to come here more often.

"Because, you and I are going have a picnic." He said before producing a small basket from behind one of the columns. I smiled at him.

"What's brought this on?" I asked as I sat down on one of the many stone benches.

"Think of it as a thank you." Arthur said as he pulled out a loaf of bread.

"For what?"

"For always giving me council."

"Council that you never listen to?"

"I admit that I do not always find the right path on the first try."

"You literally never listen to me until it's too late." I said.

"Do you want the picnic or not?" He asked sounding a bit cross.

"You always find the right path in the end." I said before taking a piece of the bread and placing it in my mouth.

* * *

"I don't understand why Morgana would want to kill Uther." Merlin said as we trudged through the thick forest.

"How long have you got?" I said, my voice laced with sarcasm. Uther had given so many people so many reasons to want him dead that I was surprised the man was still breathing.

"I know that he isn't the most admirable man in the world, but surely she has to see some redeemable quality in him." Merlin said.

"I suppose that him killing Gwen's father was the final straw." I said.

* * *

Aleya dragged into my chambers around mid day. Looking tired and well worn. She flopped down on the bed without a word. When she did not speak I realized that I had to break the silence so I moved over to the bed and layed down beside of her.

"You know what I realized?" I asked. She looked over at me. I could see the exhaustion in her eyes.

"What did you realize?" She asked.

"We'll never know who River Song is." I said. I enjoyed the look of shock on her face as the realization hit her. She looked back up at the ceiling.

"I hate you." She said. "That's not something that you just say to a person."

"Never." I said. She did not respond. "What's your deal?"

"What are your thoughts on Uther?" She asked. I had to admit that I was rather shocked by the deep topic line that she put forth.

"Um...I'm sure he has some good qualities." I said.

"Would you kill him?" she asked.

"No." I said. "What would that accomplish?"

"Avenging the death of those he's killed?"

"What would separate me from him if I killed him in cold blood?"

"You're right." She said as she stood up, "As always."

"You're being weird and I don't like it."

"I have to go." She said as she ran out of the room. I sat there in utter confusion.

* * *

After a quick search of his chambers I went to Arthur's chambers and saw Merlin standing by the window. I quietly walked in.

"What are you pondering?" I asked as I stood behind him.

"What do you think?" He asked.

"The benefits of letting Uther die?"

"You and I, we hold the power of life and death over Uther." He said. He turned and looked at me and I could see a bit of darkness in his eyes. "Should we let him die?"

"You think that's the right thing?" I said, "You think that Arthur is ready to be king?"

"All of the suffering, all of the pain. Aleya, it could end here." He said pleadingly. I understood his motivation. Merlin had to live every single day hiding who he really was from Uther. I could understand the resentment that everyone with magic shared for the king.

"What does it make us?" I said.

"What?" He said, exhaustion showing on his face.

"We would be no better than him." I said.

"You're right." He said.

"Then let's go." I said.

I followed him out of the room and to his chambers where he collected the saber that he had taken from the rogue Sidhe. Then we ran, faster than I would have liked, through the woods on our quest to save the king. When we finally made it to the field we saw that all of the guards had been knocked out. Merlin gripped the saber more tightly as we walked. He pulled me behind a tree and held up the saber.

"Acaly." He said as a blue light flashed from the saber and hit a bandit that I had not even seen.

"How did you know how to do that?" I asked as I looked up at Merlin.

"It just felt right." He said as though he was at a loss for words. We continued our pursuit, only this time we were not in the safety of the forest, we were exposed. I looked over and saw Torren running towards Merlin.

"Look out!" I said, but I was too late. Torren tackled Merlin to the ground, causing the saber to go flying through the air. I ran over to the weapon and immediately felt the power that was surging through the saber radiate through me.

"You're much too late." Torren said as he held the stone above Merlin, who was being held down by Torren's foot on his chest.

"Acaly." I said as I held up the saber. To my shock it worked. The blue light flashed from the end of the saber and went straight towards Torren. He turned the stone towards the beam and it reacted like a mirror. The beam flew back and hit me, causing me to fly through the air. I thought I heard Merlin yell my name, but I fell into unconsciousness as I hit the ground.

* * *

There was a knock on the door and then it flew open to reveal an angry looking Arthur. He walked in and sat down at the table across from me.

"Can I help you?" I said with a smile. "What's wrong with you?"

"Oh...I'll tell you what's wrong with me. My servant has been gone for a day, I have no clean clothes, my rooms are in shambles, and I haven't been able to have a bath."

"Just...you know...throwing this out there, but have you ever considered washing your clothes or cleaning your room, or maybe...and I don't want to get too crazy here...but maybe cleaning your room?" I said, he glared at me.

"Have you seen the idiot?" He asked.

"Can't say that I have." I said.

"I don't even know why I have him." he said. I thought for a moment.

"Comic relief?" I asked.

"Something like that." He said with a sigh.

* * *

Light began to flood into my eyes. I felt as though I had been hit by a truck, every part of my body ached. I sat up slowly and looked around the field to see that Merlin had sat up.

"Got you too, did he?" I said.

"That stone has one hell of a rebound on it." He said as he stood up shakily and walked over to me. He held out a hand and pulled me up. "Are you alright?"

"I think I hear that buzzing noise." I said with a laugh as I recalled how disoriented Merlin had been when he had been hit by the Sidhe's blast. "What about you?" I asked as we walked slowly up the hill.

"I think I'll live." He said, "The real question is how you were able to use that thing."

"Luck?" I suggested. We reached a hidden point where we could see Uther and Morgana hugging. "I think we've missed something." I said. Merlin laid down on the ground.

"You know, we were basically useless." He said with a laugh. I laid down next to him and stared up at the blue sky.

"I bet we looked cool, though." I said, "You know, getting beaten up."

"I mean, at least we provided the bandits with a bit of entertainment." He said with a laugh. I placed my hand on his.

"All in a day's work." I said.

"Has the buzzing stopped?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Are you lying?"

"Yep." I said. He laughed as we laid there and stared up at the blue sky. Camelot was safe once more, Uther was still alive and any other problem could wait until another day.

 


	21. Le Morte d'Arthur

Arthur and Merlin had gone out with the knights on a hunting trip which meant that Aleya and I were left to our own devices. After a quick walk into the forest to retrieve our makeshift swords, we were now going about my room fighting.

It got sort of strange when I stacked up pillows on the floor and made a dramatic scene of pulling my sword out of them as if it were the sword in stone.

"Wonderful, you can now rule England." Aleya muttered before I attacked her with my newly freed sword.

Boredom certainly did cause people to do strange things. It also caused Aleya and I to regress about ten years. After I had killed Aleya...twice...and she had died rather dramatically on the floor we stopped fighting.

"You wanna know what I think?" She said as she slid over to the wall.

"Don't know, do I?" I asked as I sat down in a chair.

"I think that Merlin and Arthur would run in the other direction if they knew just how strange we were." She said.

"It wouldn't be the first time a guy has done that. You remember Jimmy Peters?" I said with a smile.

"Don't remind me about Jimmy Peters." She said as she threw one of the pillows that had made up the stone at me.

"Isn't he the one that you angrily quoted Shakespeare at?" I asked.

"No no no, that was Anthony Williams. He tried to kiss me on the first date." She said through burst of laughter. "Thy kiss is comfortless as frozen water to a starved snake."

"And that is why you're my best friend." I said. Before Aleya could speak again there was a knock on the door. I stood up and went to answer it as she stood and began to adjust her dress. To my surprise it was Merlin.

"Hello, Merlin." I said as I pulled the door open. I turned to Aleya, "Ally, it's your boyfriend."

"I hate you." She whispered as she walked past me and out the door.

* * *

I followed Merlin out into the hallway. He had this,  _I don't want to worry you, but you should probably be a bit concerned_ , look on his face. Immediately I realized that there had been complications on their hunting trip.

"What happened?" I asked. He looked down at the ground and then back up to me.

"There is a creature in the woods. Gaius says that it was conjured by magic."He said.

"And, let me guess, it can only be killed by magic?" I said. Merlin nodded anxiously.

"Arthur and I are going to set out on a quest to kill it at dawn." Merlin said.

"Can you kill it?" I asked, not knowing what other option there was.

"I'll have to." Merlin said, not sounding very confident in his abilities. I grabbed his hand and stared up at him, wishing that he could understand just how powerful that he was.

"You'll be able to." I said, in an attempt to reassure him. "If the past is any indication, I know that you'll be able to stop this thing."

He smiled, but I could see right through it. There was doubt in his eyes. Arthur would become king, and Merlin was the person who would make that happen. I knew that no matter what, our destinies would be fulfilled.

* * *

I knocked on the door to Arthur's chambers and, as usual, when there was no answer I just walked in. Arthur was sitting at the table, holding his sword.

"Aleya told me that you are going to set out at dawn?" I said. "Were you planning on telling me?"

"I've been...busy." He said.

"You're going to go out and hunt this thing that could very well kill you and you didn't think that you should maybe tell me?"

"I'm sorry." He said, after a moment's silence. He got a sly smile on his face, "Are you worried about me, Samantha?"

"Of course I am, you prat."

"You're calling me a prat?"

"I think that the word suits you."

"Do you, now?"

"Be careful, Arthur." I said.

"Samantha, I am always careful." He said as he stood up and walked over to me.

"Not careful enough for my liking." I said. He placed his hands on my shoulders.

"I'll be back." Arthur said.

"You better."

"I've got something to return to, now." He said.

"What?" I asked in confusion.

"You." He said. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him. This conversation, however, had not done much to stifle my worry.

* * *

Samantha and I stood in the courtyard and watched as Merlin and Arthur rode away. There was a solemn tone in the air. I looked over at Samantha and saw her staring longingly in the direction of Arthur. I knew that Merlin would take care of Arthur, I just hoped that he did not kill himself in the process.

It felt so wrong just sitting back in Camelot while Merlin and Arthur risked their lives for our well being. I wanted to help. I knew that my presence would simply hinder them, but it was still painful to sit and wait for one of them to be carried back to the castle.

* * *

Aleya had been quiet all day. I assumed that she was thinking about Merlin. I was playing out various scenarios in which this quest could go awry. I looked out the window and saw red cloaks flowing in the distance, I could barely contain my excitement.

"They're back!" I yelled, barely able to get the words out of my mouth before running out the door.

I ran through the castle and into the courtyard. That was when my heart sank. I realized that the knights were carrying someone. I closed my eyes, praying that they were deceiving me. I opened them and saw that they were carrying Arthur. I was paralyzed in fear and dread. I just stood there and watched as they carried Arthur through the courtyard. I felt Aleya's arm wrap around me and I turned and began to sob into her shoulder.

* * *

Uther emerged from the castle and took Arthur into his arms. He struggled to carry him before collapsing. I wanted to try to comfort Samantha, but I knew that there was nothing to be done. I looked up and saw Merlin walking slowly behind the knights. He looked over at me, I could see the pain in his eyes.

"Merlin won't let him die, Sam." I mumbled, but Samantha continued to cry. Arthur was dying and all of our destinies were out the window.

* * *

I sat by Arthur's side. I had only left once, when Uther had come in. I had never felt pain or fear like this. I was meant to guide him along to his destiny and now he lie dying. I would do anything, give anything that I had to save him.

"You listen here, Arthur Pendragon. If you die here, all of our destinies are out the window. If you're gone then Camelot will never have its greatest king." I said, "If you die...I'll die as well."

* * *

I awoke at dawn. I had not slept much, my night had been spent going back and forth from my room to Arthur's. Samantha was there each time in varying degrees of consciousness. After getting dressed and going to Arthur's chambers to make sure that Samantha and him were alright, I walked to the physician's chambers.

"Gaius." I said as I walked in. The physician was sitting at a table, leafing through a book.

"Aleya." He said as I walked in, "I fear that you may need to speak with Merlin."

"What's wrong?"

"He intends to go to the Isle of the Blessed to save Arthur."

"He can save Arthur?" I asked as I foolishly allowed myself to become hopeful. Gaius' expression dropped.

"To save a life a life must be taken."

"That idiot." I said as I walked back into Merlin's room. I did not bother with knocking. He was busily packing a saddle bag.

"Don't waste your breath." He said.

"Merlin..."

"You're not going to convince me not to go."

"Think rationally."

"I am, there is no other way to save Arthur."

"So, his life is more valuable than yours?"

"To Camelot, yes." he said.

"Do you honestly think that?" I asked, tears welling in my eyes.

"What do you expect me to do?" He asked, more calmly than before.

"What you think is right." I responded, knowing what my words meant. "You just need to know that the world would be a darker place without you."

"But Camelot will have its heir."

"You think that Arthur would want you to do this?"

"Arthur is dying." He said angrily, "If I don't act Albion will never come to be."

"Arthur does need to live." I said, "But I just hope that it doesn't cost the world the loss of you."

"I'm only a servant."

"A servant who has saved Arthur's life more times than Arthur has saved himself. A servant who is so selfless that he would ride into certain death just so he could save an overbearing, patronizing, dollophead!" I said as I began to cry. He wrapped his arms around me.

"I wish that I didn't have to leave you." He mumbled. "But, I need you to promise me something."

"What?" I asked as I wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Take care of Arthur." He said. "Make sure that he becomes king."

"You speak as though you're already dead."

"You know what I mean." He said. "I'm sorry, but I have to go."

"I know." I said.

I watched, tears in my eyes as Merlin rode out of the citadel. Gaius stood beside of me and I could tell that the old physician was having trouble holding it together.

"Why do things like this continuously happen?" I asked, not expecting an answer.

"I do not know, my child." Gaius said. I looked over to him, fighting back the tears in my eyes. Merlin was gone, and he was not going to come back.

 


	22. Le Morte d'Arthur Part Two

I was sitting at Arthur's bedside and I honestly felt as though I might fall over from exhaustion. But when he woke up, I wanted to be there for him. I heard someone walk up behind me, but I did not look.

"He'll be fine." Aleya said. I looked back at her and I could tell from her eyes that she had been crying. I looked back down to Arthur.

"I hope that you're right." I said.

"I know I am." She said before I heard her walking out of the room. Arthur looked like death itself and I knew that it was almost over.

* * *

Gaius had given me several tasks to do in the hopes of keeping me busy. It did help to keep my mind from lingering on Merlin. It had been a day since he had left and Arthur had steadily grown worse. Gaius was keeping the facade of a physician well, but I could see through it. I was sorting potion bottles when I heard the door open. I looked over and saw Merlin. I felt the color drain from my face.

"You're back!" I yelled once I regained my composure. I ran over and wrapped my arms around him. "I didn't think that I would see you again."

"I'm fine." Merlin said with a smile. "Where's Gaius?" He said as he grew serious again.

"He's tending to Arthur." I said. "What did you do?"

"This will heal him." Merlin said as he held up a clear vial.

"What about you?" I asked, knowing that there had to be some sort of catch.

"We need to get this to Arthur." he said as he turned and walked out the door. I stood there for a moment, trying to understand what was happening. Merlin had traded his life for Arthur's.

* * *

"Are you sure that there's nothing you can do for him?" I asked as Gaius leaned over Arthur and examined him.

"I'm afraid that all I can do is ease his passing." He said with remorse in his voice. I looked down at Arthur who's fever had worsened. I heard the door open and I looked over and saw Merlin and Aleya. Merlin was holding a vial in his hand.

"Give this to Arthur." He commanded as he handed the liquid to Gaius. The physician gave him a critical eye.

"What is this?" Gaius asked as he examined the ornate container.

"Water from the cup of life." Merlin said.

"Who's life did you offer?" Gaius asked, sounding a bit angry.

"It's fine, Gaius." Merlin said in an attempt to appease Gaius. I looked over to Aleya who obviously knew something. It was not hard to figure out what Merlin had done, and it was as though I was watching Aleya's heart break in slow motion before me.

Gaius poured the water down Arthur's throat. There was no immediate improvement, as I had hoped, but I crossed my fingers that this water would work.

* * *

Merlin and I sat in his chambers, waiting. It went unsaid, but it was obvious that he had offered up his own life. I knew that now for Arthur to live Merlin would have to die. I understood why he had to do it, but knowing his reasoning did not in any way make dealing with his impending death any easier. The door creaked open and Gaius walked in, his eyes filled with dread.

"The prince lives." He said. A smile came across Merlin's face, I tried to smile but I knew that it was fake. I was glad that Arthur was alright, but I could not bear the thought of Merlin dying.

* * *

I must have let myself doze off because I was awoken by the sound of someone saying my name. I looked up and saw Arthur staring at me.

"Samantha?" He said weakly.

"You're alive!" I said, excitement and relief welling up within me.

"Last I checked." He said with a smile. I wrapped my arms around him, careful not to hurt his wound. The future of Camelot was safe once more.

* * *

I sat on the bed beside of Merlin, dreading the waiting that would come next. There was a tense silence between us because neither of us knew what to say.

"I'm sorry." Merlin finally said. I looked at him.

"For what?" I said, "Saving Arthur?"

"Arthur has to live."

"I just wish that there was another way." I said. Merlin grabbed my hand.

"I feel like you should know that you've made Camelot more bearable." He said. I laughed.

"Same goes for you." I said, "Samantha and I would have already driven each other crazy if you weren't here to mediate."

"I don't like mediating."

"What am I supposed to tell your mother?" I asked.

"Tell her that I did what I had to." He said, then a smile ran across his face, "You should tell Arthur, though, that I died confronting a sorcerer in order to save him."

"He would never believe it." I said.

"Make sure that he doesn't think I fell down the stairs or something."

"Maybe you impaled yourself on one of his swords."

"I'm thinking that the cook killed me because I stole one of her pastries."

"I'm actually surprised that you've survived this long with her on your tail."

"It's miraculous."

"I don't want to say goodbye, Merlin." I said after a moment of silence. I laid my head on his shoulder and we waited in silence once more.

* * *

"I thought that the bite was fatal?" Arthur asked as I helped him sit up. I sat in the chair by his side as he questioned me.

"Gaius gave you some sort of tonic that cured you." I said.

"It's a good job that he did."

"A very good job, indeed." I said with a smile.

* * *

I woke up lying on the bed with Merlin's arm around me. The sunlight was creeping through the window. I opened my eyes and looked around. I sat up slowly, carefully moving his arm off of me. I dreaded what I was going to find.

I looked at Merlin. I could see the steady rise and fall of his chest. Relief swelled within me along with confusion. I stood up and looked around the room before placing my hand on his shoulder. As soon as I did his eyes flew open.

"You're alive!" I yelled with excitement.

"I am?" He said as though he did not believe me. He sat up and placed his hands on his chest and then on his head. "I'm alive!" He said as he stood up. He wrapped his arms around me and spun me around.

"I'm confused." I said, "But it's a good confused."

"Gaius!" Merlin yelled as he opened the door. I followed him down into the main room. I was shocked by what I saw.

"Stay back." Gaius said, an instruction which Merlin completely ignored. Gaius was leaned over someone who was lying on the floor.

"Mother?" Merlin said, my stomach dropped.

"What's happened to her?" I asked.

"She's gravely ill." Gaius said.

"Do something!" Merlin yelled.

"I would if I could."

"Please, Gaius."

"What does she have?" I asked.

"This is no ordinary illness." Gaius said.

"This cannot happen." Merlin said.

"Who did you meet at the Isle of the Blessed?"

"Nimueh."

"Nimueh?" Gaius said in disbelief.

"It was as you said. She asked for a price, but I bargained my life not my mother's."

"Merlin, I wish there was something I could do." Gaius said.

"I'll fix this." Merlin said.

* * *

"He did what?" I asked. Partially in disbelief as Aleya explained the events of the previous day.

"Merlin bargained his life for Arthur's, but Nimueh tricked him and is going to take the life of his mother." She repeated again, exhaustion apparent in her voice.

"So, what is he going to do now?" I asked.

"I don't know." Aleya said, "I need to speak to a dragon about a man." She finished as she stood and walked away.

* * *

"Did you know that this would happen?" I asked angrily as I walked into the cavern. The dragon stared at me.

"I knew that the price would be a heavy one." he said.

"What is Merlin going to do? Is he going to confront Nimueh?" I asked.

"The young warlock intends to trade his own life for the life of his mother." the dragon said.

"And I have to protect him."

"You must do what it takes to ensure that Albion lives." the Dragon said.

"Okie dokie." I said as I headed for the stairs.

"Aleya" I heard a voice call from behind me. "What are you doing?" It said as it followed me.

"The only thing that I can do." I said as Samantha walked up beside of me.

"And that is?" She asked.

"I have to beat Merlin to the Isle of the Blessed." I said.

"And offer yourself up?" She said. "Are you suicidal?"

"I have to protect Merlin."

"Do you realize how stupidly dangerous that is?"

"What other choice do I have?" I said as I stopped to stare at her. "If I don't Merlin will die and then in about a day Arthur will and then Albion will never come to pass." I said as I left Samantha alone in the corridor.

* * *

After being left in the hallway I high tailed it to Merlin's chambers. I saw Merlin sitting by a very sick looking Hunith. I walked up behind him.

"Merlin?" I said, he turned and looked up to me. "Can I speak to you?" I said. He stood up and I led the way into the corridor.

"What's wrong?" He asked, sounding drained.

"You're planning on going to the Isle of the Blessed and offer up your life?" I asked.

"How did you know that?" He asked.

"Aleya might have beaten you to it."

"What?" He asked, fear showing in his eyes.

"She was going on about destiny and she left about ten minutes ago."

"No." He said as he took off down the corridor. I followed closely behind him. I would not allow my best friend to be a martyr.

* * *

After a little bit of riding I managed to find the lake. I could see the Isle in the middle. The fog made it look like the setting of a horror movie, but I swallowed my fear. I sat down in the boat and began to look for an oar when the boat began to move.

It did not take very long for the enchanted raft to take me to the center of the isle where there was a abandoned looking castle. I got out of the boat and walked up a set of steps and into the courtyard. I immediately noticed a giant stone altar that took up the center of the courtyard.

"Great." I mumbled to myself.

"What a surprise." A voice called from behind me. I turned and saw who I assumed was Nimueh had appeared behind me. "What can I help you with?"

"Merlin offered up his life, not his mother's." I said.

"I do not choose who lives and who dies." She said.

"Oh, don't get clever with me." I said, confidence that I did not know I had searing through me.

"What have you come to ask of me?" She asked.

"I wish to exchange my life for that of Merlin's mother."

"So very brave, why should I grant your wish?"

"Because, you and I both know that Merlin has to live."

"You are right." She said. She turned to the altar and motioned for me to follow. "Lie down." She said.

I hesitated, but slowly made my way to the altar. I laid down on it and stared up at the cloudy sky, thinking of not too long ago when Merlin and I had stared up at the sky after saving Uther. I went back to that moment.

"Are you sure that this is what you want?" She asked.

"Of course I am." I mumbled before everything went black.

* * *

Merlin and I rode harder than I had ever ridden before. Arthur had always kept us at a brisk walk. I knew, however, that there was absolutely no time to lose. I did not remember most of the getting to the isle, I just remember walking up the steps and seeing Nimueh chanting over Aleya who looked abnormally pale.

"Ally!" I yelled as we walked into the courtyard. Merlin stood between me and Nimueh, looking angry.

"Is she dead?"He asked with fire in his eyes.

"Not as of yet, but you are too late." Nimueh said, "The deal has been struck."

"I bid my life for Arthur's!" Merlin yelled. "Not my mother's and certainly not her's!"

"The old religion does not care who lives and who dies, only that the balance of the world is restored." Nimueh said. "To save a life, a life must be taken. Aleya knew this."

"It is not the old religion that has done this it is you!" I yelled.

"Come now, with my help Arthur will become king." She said.

"No, I will make Arthur king." Merlin said. "and you will never see that day." He finished with some spell that caused fire to fly towards Nimueh. She held up her hand and absorbed it.

"Your tricks are useless against me, I am a priestess of the old religion." She said. she shot a ball of fire at us and I knocked Merlin out of the way. It narrowly missed us. It hit one of the walls and caused pieces of rock to go everywhere. Merlin stood up. Nimueh created another fireball.

"You too are a creature of the old religion. You should join me." She said.

"You think that I would join forces with such a selfish and cruel magic?" Merlin said. "Never."

"So be it." Nimueh said. the ball of fire flew towards Merlin and hit him on the chest. He was flung backwards.

"Merlin!" I yelled sliding over to him.

"Pity, together we could have ruled the world." She said. Merlin forced his way back up. I watched, he had an angry look on his face. More menacing than before.

"You should not have killed her." He said. Nimueh turned and he incanted some spell that cause lightning to come from the sky. It hit Nimueh and when I opened my eyes again she was gone and rain was pouring on us. Merlin ran over to Aleya and I followed close behind him.

"We're too late." He said. I stared at my seemingly dead friend, unwilling to accept that she was gone from us.

"We can't be." I said. I took her hand in mine, I looked at Merlin who had tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Why is it raining?" Aleya said as her eyes opened slowly.

"Aleya!" I yelled. Merlin did not speak, he just bent down and kissed her. I felt awkward for moment before the chill of the rain got to me.

"Merlin?" I said after a long moment.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Could you stop his blasted rain?" I asked.

 


	23. The Curse Cornelius Sigan Part One

I was sleeping rather well when I was jerked back into the cold grip of reality. All I could hear was the resounding sound of metal meeting stone below me. Uther had ordered that men work around the clock mining beneath the castle.  _There are riches beneath our feet_  he told the council.

Unable to stand the noise anymore I threw my legs over the bed, slid my cloak on, and made my way out into the hallway. I closed the door silently behind me and began to walk. I rounded a corner when I saw Merlin walking in front of me.

"Couldn't sleep either?" I asked as I caught up with him. He smiled at me and shook his head.

"Arthur told me to stop them digging." He said as we continued down the hallway.

"It is annoying." I replied. "I'll come with you."

We walked down the many flights of stairs in silence. Merlin certainly was not much of a talker. Sure, we had had to do epic team ups before in order to save Camelot, but his skill for subtle conversation was most certainly lacking.

Just as we rounded the corner men shoved past us yelling. I looked at Merlin who simply looked confused.

"You should go back." he said as he immediately went into defense mode.

"Are you kidding?" I said as I assessed the scene before me. "I'm not going to miss all of the fun." I said as I continued down the hallway.

I made it to where the men had obviously been working and saw tools that laid abandoned. I looked into the hole that they had made in the wall and was shocked at what I saw. There was not much light, but from what I could see it was a burial crypt. The only light was a blue glow that radiated from a stone in the center of the room.

Merlin grabbed one of the torches and led the way through the hole. It definitely was a tomb that was filled with several different variations of gold. I even saw a golden cat at one point. What shocked me most, however, was the man that sat at the foot of the tomb.

"Are you..." I began but when I placed my hand on his shoulder he fell over. His face was contorted in pain and I could not help the scream that escaped my lips. "What happened to him?" I asked as I looked over at Merlin.

"It's a tomb, it's probably protected against grave robbers. "He said.

"Right..." I said nodding. He looked around cautiously.

"We should probably go." He muttered sounding unsure of himself.

"I think that that is a good idea." I said. I led the way, very slowly and carefully, out of the tomb. "What could have done that to him?"

"Some sort of herb, or maybe even magic." Merlin said as we walked back out of the vault.

"So we could have just found the tomb of an evil sorcerer?" I asked.

"I wouldn't rule it out." Merlin said.

"Lovely." I muttered. Merlin walked me back to my chambers before he went to get Arthur. I had a hard time calming down enough to get to sleep, but eventually I managed to.

* * *

I was awoken by light flowing into the room. I squinted my eyes and sat up to see Samantha standing by the curtain. Samantha walked over to the bed and sat down at the end.

"Why are you even awake?" I asked. She smiled a smile that worried me.

"Things are happening, we have work to do!" She said excitedly.

"Like what?" I asked as I wrapped myself in the blanket.

"So you know how Uther has had men mining beneath the castle?" She asked.

"Sure." I said as I tried to wake myself up.

"They found something."

"What kind of something?"

"Last night I couldn't sleep and Arthur told Merlin to go and stop them mining so I walked down there with him just as all of the miners fled."

"What did they find?"

"A tomb."

"Is there something significant about the discovery of said tomb?"

"Well, Merlin and I went and investigated and there was this miner who had been killed by a booby trap."

"What?"

"There's Indiana Jones crap going on down there." She said. "But that's not the intriguing part."

"What's the intriguing part?"

" There was this stone in the center of the crypt that glowed."

"Glowed?"

"Like not an  _I'm shiny_  glow, but a  _I am a seriously messed up magical thing_  glow."

"What did Merlin think that it was?"

"He didn't say much, I think that it's time for a trip to the library."

"Really?"

"What?"

"It's just that, that's a sentence I never thought I would hear from you."

"You realize that I am really good with a sword right?"

"Yes, I do." I muttered as I stood up, "I'll get dressed."

* * *

It did not take long for me to get bored. My head was rested on my hand as I watched Aleya intently turn the pages in one of the books that she had taken from the shelf. All of the books were so big, to put it mildly.

"Well, I've got jack and squat." She said as she slammed one of the books shut causing dust to cloud the air.

"So, you're telling me that they just snuck in and buried this guy under Camelot?" I asked. She rolled her eyes.

"No, I'm telling you that I have no clue where to look for this mystery man." She said. "Gaius might know something." She finished with a smile.

"You just want an excuse to go and see Merlin." I said with a sly smile. It seemed as though ever since the events with Nimueh she had been more anxious to be around the warlock. Most likely because she had almost lost him.

"Shut up." She said as she walked out of the library. I followed close behind her, still intrigued by the identity of our mystery man.

* * *

Gaius was tight lipped and refused to let anything slip about the identity of the man who was, apparently, very good at setting traps. Merlin was running himself ragged in the service of Arthur so I had no reason to stay other than to make awkward small talk.

Samantha and I walked into the courtyard where we saw Merlin lacing up Arthur's saddle. Arthur came out and the moment he put his full weight upon the saddle it came loose and Arthur was sent flying to the ground.

After the initial laughter that had come when Arthur fell to the ground the startled horse came barreling towards us. It was captured by a man with long brown hair. He walked over to Arthur as Samantha and I tried to act as naturally as possible while still being within earshot.

"Would you like for me to put it on properly for you, sire?" the man asked.

"Thank you." Arthur said shooting Merlin a glance.

"It's an honor to be of service to the prince." The man responded. There was something about him that made my stomach turn.

"An honor." Arthur said. "Do you hear that Merlin?" Arthur stared at Merlin who still had a dumfounded expression on his face.

"Allow me the honor, of brushing your clothes down." He said.

"The honor." Arthur mouthed at Merlin.

"Is there anything else I can do for you, sire?" the man asked.

"Well, you can give Merlin here a kick up the backside." Arthur said.

"I wouldn't wish to deprive you of the pleasure, sire." He said. I stared in disbelief.

"Close your mouth, you'll catch flies." Samantha said. I looked at her and then back at Merlin and Arthur.

"What's your name?" Arthur asked.

"Cedric. I've come to Camelot in search of work." He said.

"Good. You can be a beater on the hunt. We're short of a man or two." Arthur said walking towards the horse.

"You're too kind, Sire." Cedric said. Merlin knelt down and picked up a stick.

"Here" He said walking towards Cedric. "You'll need a beater." He said slamming it into Cedric's stomach, "Oh, sorry." He walked off.

"Get it, Merlin." Samantha said with a laugh.

"I don't like him." I said.

"The only reason that you don't like him is because he told Merlin off." Samantha said. I glared at her.

"He didn't tell Merlin off." I said in an attempt to defend the warlock, "He simply, was at the right place at the right time."

"Right." Samantha said with disbelief in her voice. She walked back into the castle while I stood and watched as Merlin and Arthur rode away.

* * *

I walked into Arthur's chambers. He had not been back from the hunt long, but I thought that I would stroke his ego a bit by asking him how manly he was.

"Samantha." He said as I sat down across from him at the table.

"How did the hunt go?" I asked.

"Good, Cedric killed boar that would have surely killed me." He said. I smiled at him, trying to do my best to act shocked.

"Cedric?" I asked, "Who is he?"

"Turned up this morning." Arthur said, "Half decent servant is what he is."

"Better than Merlin?" I asked wishing that Arthur knew exactly who he was talking about.

"He's late half the time and spends most of his time in the tavern." Arthur said.

"He does?" I asked, trying to hold back the laughter. Merlin did not seem like the type to drink a lot...or any for that matter.

* * *

I passed Merlin in the hallway. He was walking with his head down which was an immediate sign of his mood. I turned and followed him

"What happened?" I asked. He didn't look at me.

"I saved Arthur's life and someone else got the credit, just the usual." He said.

"Merlin, you know what self pity gets you?"

"Nothing."

"Absolutely nothing." I said with a smile. "You've just got to hold your head high and give it some time."

"I just don't know if I'm doing the right thing, you know?"

"Arthur is going to eat his words one day. When he discovers just how much you've done for him, he's going to look like a real ass."

"He is." Merlin said with a little bit of a laugh.

"As far as Cedric goes, we could kill him?"

"Don't you think that people would get suspicious?"

"Maybe a bit, but we could cover our tracks."

"That is definitely something that we could do." He said with a smile. Whether or not Merlin realized it, he was helping Arthur to become the king that Camelot deserved.

 


	24. The Curse of Cornelius Sigan Part Two

It turned out that Arthur was completely and totally blind to everything that Merlin did for him. It seemed to me that he was all too keen to replace Merlin. Cedric had proven himself to be a good servant, but I still could not help but question the newcomer's motives.

I knew that not everyone that came to Camelot was an evil person with no other reason to live than to destroy the Pendragon dynasty. Samantha and I walked through the courtyard going through one of our favorite past times, discussing Doctor Who.

"Come on, there is absolutely no way that River is Amy and Rory's daughter." I said nearly as soon as the words escaped Samantha's mouth.

"It makes sense, I mean there were the photographs and then she was the astronaut." Samantha continued in an attempt to justify her ludicrous theory. "Who do you think that she is, then?" Samantha asked sounding rather put out by my doubt.

"Um..." I muttered, but before I could voice my theory I heard the sound of hooves hitting the stones of the courtyard. Samantha and I both turned and saw several horses running straight towards us. There were at least ten of them barreling straight towards us. They would have hit Samantha had I not pulled her out of the middle of their path.

"What do you think happened?" Samantha asked once they had passed. I knew exactly who was to blame for this incident.

"Cedric happened." I muttered before running towards the stables.

* * *

I followed Aleya towards the stables until I saw Arthur running towards us from the lower town. Arthur looked livid, I could only assume that he knew who was responsible for this. I intersected his path and placed my hand up.

"Arthur." I said

"What the hell was that?" He asked as he tried to push past me.

"Just stay calm, please?" I said in a failed attempt to appease his anger.

"Samantha, let me through." He said as he placed his hands on my shoulders and gently moved me out of the way. I watched as he stalked angrily towards the stables. I followed behind him, hoping that if the moment presented itself I could help him to cool down.

"Come on, Merlin." I heard Aleya say from inside the stables as she helped the warlock up. Arthur's face turned a completely different shade of red when he saw that his servant had been asleep when the horses escaped.

"What happened?" He asked angrily.

"I don't really know." Merlin said as he looked around in confusion.

"Is there something missing here?"

"Um..."

"Horses, Merlin. There should be horses."

"Arthur..." I warned.

"How did they get out?" Arthur continued, completely ignoring me.

"I must have fallen asleep."Merlin said.

"Must have."

"Arthur, you have to understand..." Aleya began before she was stopped by Arthur's hand flying up into the air in front of her signaling to her that he did not want to hear it.

"Merlin, I understand." Arthur began more calmly than before.

"You do?" Merlin and I both blurted out at the same time with equal amounts of shock in our voices.

"You're tired."

"I'm not tired!"

"Merlin, I'm going to give you some time off."

"I don't need time off!"

"I think that you do."

"But, Arthur..."

"Merlin, go before I put you in the stocks." With that Merlin walked out of the stables in defeat followed by Aleya. I stood there for a moment staring at Arthur.

"That was a fine display." I said before walking out of the stables. I would leave Arthur to think upon what had just transpired.

* * *

"Why did you fall asleep?" I asked as I followed after Merlin. I knew that becoming relaxed in his duties was not something that he ever did. I was often surprised by how tirelessly he worked.

"According to Arthur I am tired." Merlin said as he sat down on a bench. I took a spot beside of him and began to clean what appeared to be horse droppings off of the side of his face.

"Well, Merlin. That generally is why people fall asleep." I said.

"I'm not tired!" He said defensively as he flinched away from me. I shook my head at him.

"Come on, consider this. Arthur will be running back to you before the end of the day." I said, but my sentiment went unheard as we saw Arthur and Cedric walking through the courtyard.

"You were saying?" Merlin asked as he looked back to me.

"What is his problem?"

"He's a clotpole, I don't think that he can help it."

"He's a royal prat." I said with a laugh. "Listen, everything will be alright. Cedric won't be here forever."

"But he's here now." Merlin said.

"It'll be fine." I said with a smile. I leaned up to kiss him but then I stopped myself. "Clean your face with soap and water and then I'll give you a kiss." I said as I handed him my soiled handkerchief and walked back into the castle

* * *

"Cedric is taking over Merlin's duties." I said as I walked up to Aleya.

"I know, I saw that first hand." Aleya said sounding cross about it, "I don't know what Arthur's thinking."

"Don't you see? The problem is that he's not thinking."

"Good deduction, Watson." Aleya said, "I think that Cedric is nothing but trouble."

"Do you think that Arthur is in danger."

"The man may be up to no good, but I don't get the whole assassin vibe from him." Aleya sad, "Arthur would see that he is bad news if he wasn't such a clotpole."

"A what?"

"Clotpole."

"What does that even mean?"

"I'm not sure, but it's a nice word to describe Arthur."

"In that case, I'm going to go and find my clotpole." I said before walking down the corridor past her. Arthur could be so blind sometimes, but he always reached the right place in the end.

* * *

I walked through one of the many corridors in the castle as I headed back to my chambers. I had finally gotten somewhat used to the gigantic size of the castle. I saw Merlin walking towards Arthur's chambers, looking determined.

"Whatcha' doin?" I asked as I turned and began to walk with him.

"The stone from the tomb has been stolen." He said as though I should know what that meant.

"Is that bad?" I asked. He stopped and looked me in the eyes.

"The stone isn't a stone at all, it's the soul of an ancient sorcerer." He said.

"Why did we just have that laying around?" I asked.

"Because if you touch it you get possessed by the soul."

"Um...Okay." I said as I tried to keep up. "Who stole it?"

"Cedric."

"So, he disturbed the soul and now he's possessed?"

"Presumably." Merlin said.

"And he's with Arthur."

"Yeah..." Merlin said before taking off down the hallway again. I followed after him into Arthur's chambers where Arthur was studying on some papers. Merlin walked over to him.

"Cedric is possessed by an evil spirit." Merlin said, it was then that I realized just how crazy this sounded.

"What?" Arthur said as he looked up at Merlin.

"He tried to steal a jewel from the tomb, but it's not just a stone, it's the soul of a sorcerer named Sigan."

"Have you been on the cider?" Arthur asked, "Do you believe him, Aleya?"

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't." I said reassuringly

"Listen to me, Camelot is in mortal danger." Merlin said as he placed his hands on Arthur's desk. "Sigan is using Cedrics body to enact his revenge."

"This nonsense is not helping you keep your job." Arthur said.

"Arthur, after all we've seen, is it really that far out of the realm of possibility?" I said in an attempt to get through to Arthur who was not buying it.

"Cedric is not possessed." Arthur said as he stood up, "Merlin, I think you should leave."

"You're not listening to me!" Merlin yelled.

"If you're going to shout anyway, Cedric!" Arthur called for the imposter. Cedric walked through the door.

"Yes, sire?" Cedric said with a bow.

"Please, escort Merlin from the palace." Arthur said.

"Is that really necessary?" I asked.

"Stay out of this." Arthur said as he pointed to me.

"Gladly, sire." Cedric said. I looked over at Merlin who was glaring at him. What happened next was quite possibly the most humorous thing that I had ever seen.

Merlin dove at Cedric, taking him to the ground. Neither of the men were really fighters so the fight consisted mainly of them grabbing at each other's faces, Merlin even yanked on Cedric's hair once. I thought at some point I saw Arthur crack a smile, I myself was having to hold back laughter.

Cedric kicked Merlin and then Merlin ran after him only to be slammed into Arthur who fell to the ground.

"Merlin!" Arthur said angrily. I helped Arthur up as Cedric crawled under the bed to escape Merlin who only followed him. As soon as Merlin reached the other side of the bed he was apprehended by Arthur. "You've gone too far this time." Arthur said as he dragged Merlin out of the room by his shirt collar. "You can spend a few days cooling off in the cells."

"Arthur." I pleaded as I followed him towards the door. I looked at Cedric who was smiling widely. I stopped when I noticed that his eyes were pitch black. "What are you?" I asked.

"I do not know what you mean, my lady." He said.

"I think you know precisely what I mean." I said as I heard footsteps behind me. Cedric's eyes went back to normal as Arthur returned.

"Aleya, out." Arthur said as he pointed at the door. I rolled my eyes and walked over to Arthur.

"If I were you, I would watch my back when it comes to your new man crush." I said with a wink as I walked out.

"Threatening a prince is treason, Aleya." Arthur said as I walked out the door.

"It's not a threat, it's a warning." I yelled from the hallway.

* * *

I was fast asleep, which in Camelot was extremely odd. I woke up from my slumber when I heard the warning bells sounding. I reluctantly convinced myself that it was my civic duty to ascertain what was going on so I stood up and walked over to the window.

Outside it was dark, the moon shone brightly over the courtyard and the silence of the night was only broken by the repeated sound of the bells. I looked down and saw that some of the statues had come to life and were now attacking a group of knights who were attempting, in vain, to stop the advance of the creature.

"Alright, living statues." I mumbled to myself, "Wonderful."

I got dressed as quickly as I could and made my way out into the hallway. I saw Aleya running down the hallway. I followed after her.

"What's going on?" I asked. She slowed or a moment and looked over her shoulder at me.

"Sigan is taking his revenge." She said before continuing down the hallway.

I had to admit, fighting some unknown force was definitely not something that I thought I would be doing at whatever unholy hour this was. I decided that I could be of the most use in the council chambers where they would no doubt be taking the injured.

* * *

I ran towards the dungeons and past the guards who were hurrying to aid in the fight to defend the castle. Merlin was pressed against the wall staring out the window. I looked over to the table where the keys had been left.

"Merlin!" I said as I placed the key in the lock. "It's Cedric, you were right. I saw him standing on the balcony chanting and then those things came to life."

"Where's Arthur?" He asked as he pushed the door open.

"Out trying to defend the citadel." I said, "It's a mess out there."

"He'll need my help." Merlin said as he took off.

* * *

I must have missed a lot because when I arrived in the council chambers it was full of people who had been injured. Morgana, Gwen, and Gaius were already busily helping people along with a few other people that I could not identify.

"Samantha, we need some more bandages and water." Gaius said as he tended to a man whose arms had been clawed by one of those creatures.

"On it." I said as I made my way out of the council chambers.

The trip to the well was...to place it mildly insanely dangerous and a bit suicidal, but we needed the water. So, I ran out into the courtyard. Bucket in one hand and dagger in the other, ready to defend myself. It occurred to me that the dagger would not inflict much damage onto the giant, stone creature.

As I travelled through the courtyard I noticed that it was unusually silent. I looked around and saw Arthur was lying on the ground. I quickly discarded the bucket and made my way over to him. I saw one of the creatures returning for another attack. I quickly pulled the unconscious Arthur out of the creature's path. When I did so Arthur began to wake up.

"What are you doing here?" He asked as he stood up. "These things could kill you!" I looked behind him and saw the same creature had made a circle and was now coming in for another attack.

"Still might." I said as I tackled Arthur out of the way of the creature. I felt him flinch and realized that he was wounded. "Sorry." I muttered as I stood up. He stood up as well and led me back to the castle.

* * *

Merlin led the way up to the council chambers where Gaius was busy with his duties as court physician. The creatures had really done a number on the people of Camelot. Once Gaius had finished with his patient he walked over to Merlin and I.

"What are you two doing here?" Gaius asked as he approached us.

"I have to help Arthur." Merlin said.

"Merlin, Sigan's power is far beyond that of yours." Gaius said.

"I don't have a choice." Merlin said.

"Sigan is immortal and you are not, if you face him he will destroy you." Gaius said.

"There has to be some way to stop him." I said, I really did not like the negativity that I was hearing from Gaius.

"There is only one alive who is old enough to give us the answers we need." Gaius said.

"What do you mean?" Merlin asked in confusion.

"The Great Dragon." Gaius said. Merlin looked down at me and then over to Gaius.

"You know then, that I used to visit him?" Merlin said.

"Of course I do, Merlin. You are a creature of magic just as he did. I had hoped that he could help you."

"He thinks of no one but himself."

"You've got to swallow your pride, Merlin." I said as I looked at the warlock.

"Fine." Merlin said as he ran out of the council chambers. At the other end I saw Samantha running in with a wounded Arthur.

* * *

I led Arthur into the castle and as soon as we made it to one of the benches Aleya ran over nervously and began to examine his wound.

"I'll get some bandages." She said before running off.

"Samantha, I just want to say...you always surprise me." Arthur said.

"I certainly endeavor to." I said with a smile as Aleya returned and set to work on Arthur's shoulder. Once she had finished with the bandage Arthur stood up. "Where do you think that you're going?" I asked as he walked off.

"There are people trapped in the lower town, I have to help them." He said.

"It's suicide, you're already wounded." I said.

"It's my duty, Samantha." Arthur said. I rolled my eyes and picked up a sword from one of the tables.

"Let's go." I said.

"What?" He asked sounding surprised.

"You have your duty to Camelot, well so do I." I said as I led the way out. Arthur paused for a moment before he followed me.

* * *

I could hear the creatures attacking. I could also hear the screams of the people who were defenseless against their attackers. There was dust falling from the ceiling and I was concerned as to whether the roof would fall in on us.

"Gaius, can you manage without me?" I asked as I walked over to the old physician.

"We'll manage." Gaius said, "Go and find Merlin."

I nodded and made my way towards the courtyard. Merlin had a tendency to want to face things alone and Gaius and I both knew just how dangerous that desire could be to his health.

* * *

The fight was going terribly, to put it mildly. There was not much that I could do other than to help people get to safety. I was helping a woman to the safety of one of the tunnels when I heard Arthur yelling for me. I turned but I was too late, I only saw the creature's claw bearing down on me. I shoved the woman out of the way, but I could not get myself out of the way in time. I felt the claws tear into my skin as the impact sent me flying through the air. I did not feel myself hit the ground, I only felt the darkness that clouded my vision.

* * *

I ran into the courtyard and saw that fog was rolling in causing the entire place to have an eerie vibe. I looked into the fog and saw that there was a figure standing in the fog. My heart sank, the possibility came into my mind that Merlin could have failed and Sigan could have taken control of him.

"Merlin?" I said cautiously as I took a step forward.

The figure mirrored my actions to reveal that it was in fact Merlin. I was beginning to get frightened now. There was a moment of silence before he held up a glowing blue crystal with a smile on his face.

"He's gone." Merlin said as he placed the crystal back into his pocket. I smiled and ran over to him.

"You scared me." I said as he hugged me.

"I like to keep you on your toes." He said. I slapped him on the arm with a laugh.

"Merlin!" Arthur's voice yelled from behind us. "Get Gaius!" He yelled.

I turned to see that Arthur was carrying an unconscious Samantha. There was blood staining the front of her dress. As I looked her over I went numb. I ran over to Arthur and followed him into the council chambers where Gaius met us and began to tend to Samantha's wounds.

"Gaius?" I said, wanting to know something.

"Merlin." Gaius said, "I need space to work."

Merlin gently grabbed me by the arm and pulled me out of the room, we were followed by Arthur out into the hallway. I sat down on the floor, unable to full process what had just taken place.

"She'll be okay." Arthur said as he paced back and forth. Merlin nodded and walked back into the room to help Gaius.

"She has to be okay." I said. Arthur sat down next to me and placed his arm around me. I could not help the tears that fell down my face. I could not bear the thought of losing Samantha, she had always been there for me, for as long as I could remember. Now I was here completely and utterly useless and unable to do anything to help her.

"Hey..." Arthur said as he rubbed my shoulder with his hand. I rubbed the tears off of my face. "She'll be okay." He said. I nodded.

"How did it happen?" I asked.

"She was being stubborn, as usual." Arthur said, "She was helping people get to safety."

"I should have been there." I said.

"It happened so fast that there was nothing to be done." He said. I looked up at the door eagerly as it opened. Merlin stuck his head out and I could tell by how tired he looked that he had used magic. Her wounds had been severe enough to require Merlin's healing.

"She's fine." Merlin said sounding relieved.

* * *

I woke up in my bed. I felt something lying on my feet and saw that Aleya was lying at the end of the bed sleeping. I sat up and felt a bit of pain in my stomach, that was when I remembered what had happened. I kicked Aleya and she sat up quickly.

"You're awake." She said sounding relieved.

"That's what happens when you get enough sleep." I said with a smile.

"You almost died." She said. I raised an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Merlin had to heal you."

"Well, he didn't do a very good job. My stomach still hurts where that thing clawed me."

"You gave Arthur a fright, he almost cried."

"He did?" I said in shock.

"Arthur is a man of many layers." She said with a smile.

"Sigan is gone?"

"He's gone, you're alright, and Camelot is safe once more." She said with a satisfied smile. "All in a day's work."

"Just another day." I said as I flopped back down on the bed.

"You should rest a bit." She said as she stood up. I laughed and then did as she said and tried to sleep a bit.

* * *

A day had passed since Sigan's attack and Samantha had almost completely recovered thanks to Merlin. He and I were sitting in his chambers and talking when Arthur walked in. He had a rather worrying looking gash going across his forehead and he held his shoulder strangely, but other than that he looked fine.

"I came to see Merlin." He said. Merlin looked a bit confused. "I've not forgotten about your lazy, insolent ways. Or about the fact that you called me a clotpole. But I do have to admit that there was some truth in your accusations against Cedric." Merlin and I both perked up at the fact the Arthur was admitting that he was wrong.

"Does this mean that you are admitting, that in this occasion, I was actually right?" Merlin asked.

"Not exactly, no." Arthur said.

"That's what I heard, was that what you heard Merlin?" I said.

"That's what I heard as well." Merlin said we both looked at Arthur.

"No, it means that I have a knighthood to bestow first thing tomorrow morning and no one to clean my armor." Arthur said producing a brown sack and dumping the contents on the table.

"All that?" Merlin said.

"Yep." Arthur said throwing the sack at Merlin. As soon as Arthur was out of earshot I looked at Merlin who was looking at me.

"He just almost apologized to you." I said.

"I know." He said.

"I was waiting for him to, burst into flames or something." I said.

"Clotpole." Merlin said.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"Prince Arthur." He said. I laughed. Arthur was facing a lot of character growth and I knew for a fact that Merlin was making a difference in his life.

 


	25. Nightmares Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is a mini-episode that I wrote. There will be several more of these throughout the story, I hope you like it!

Nightmares

 

Part One

 

I woke up in a field. I sat up and looked around. Merlin was standing across from me. I tried to speak, but nothing came out. I saw that Merlin was holding his side. I stood up and tried to take in my surroundings.

 

"Merlin?" I finally managed to choke out. He did not look at me. I noticed that his eyes were unfocused. "Are you alright?" I asked as concern began to well within me. I took a step closer to him and his hand fell off of his side to reveal a blood stain.

 

"Merlin!" I yelled as he fell to the ground. I ran over to him and knelt down beside of him. I placed my hands over his wound to try to stop the bleeding. He was not breathing.

 

I looked around the field with tears running down my face when I saw someone. It was a man, he was standing in front of me with a bloody knife in his hand. I stood up, my own hands covered in blood now as well.

 

"You did this?" I asked.

 

"Of course I did." He said.

 

"Who are you?"

 

"You'll find out soon enough."

 

"Why?"

 

"Why not?" He said with an evil smile. I could not speak. I was overcome by pure anger. I ran towards him, knowing that it was a stupid move as I made it. I was met by a blade to the stomach.

 

* * *

 

 

I was awoken by screams echoing from down the hall. I knew exactly what was happening. I quickly ran towards Aleya's chambers. I opened the door and saw Aleya thrashing back and forth in the bed. I ran over to her and grabbed her shoulders.

 

"Ally.....wake up." I said. Her eyes flew open and for a moment I thought that they were glowing gold. "It's alright, you're safe." I mumbled as I hugged her.

 

When we were younger, before we had come to Camelot, she used to be plagued by nightmares. We had shared a room and it was up to me to comfort her in the middle of the night after her dreams.

 

I stayed there with her for a long while until she finally calmed down enough for me to leave. I waited until she had fallen back asleep before I left to attempt to salvage my night's rest.

 

* * *

Two days had passed since I had the nightmare. I could not sleep no matter how much I tried. I desperately needed sleep, however. I sat in my chambers thinking on what I had seen. I was afraid. I knew that it was impossible for that to come true, but I still was shaken. I had seen Merlin die and I was defenseless to stop it. I hated feeling helpless.

 

I was pulled from my thoughts when I heard a knock on the door. I stood and walked over and opened the door to see that Arthur was standing there.

 

"May I help you?" I asked, not really in the mood to speak with anyone.

 

"Are you alright?" He asked as he stared at me. Apparently I was not doing a good job of concealing the fact that I had not slept in two nights.

 

"I'm fine." I said. I threw in a smile in an attempt to reassure him.

 

"I was wondering if you had seen Samantha." He said.

 

"Not this morning." I said.

 

"Are you sure that you're alright?" He asked.

 

"I'm fine." I lied. I was lying through my teeth, but Arthur did not need to know that.

 

"You see, my suspicions originate from the fact that normally you would have had some sort of response to my inquiry that made me question as to whether or not you know who I was." He said.

 

"You see, I understand exactly who you are, I just don't understand why that makes you think that your title makes you better than anyone else." I said in an attempt to act normal.

 

"Well, if you see her let me know." He said suspisciously.

 

I shut the door and walked over to the window. I saw Merlin walking through the courtyard. I was relieved to see that he was alright, but I still had a feeling that something was wrong.

 

* * *

"Have you seen Aleya?" Merlin asked as he ran up behind me.

 

"Not today." I said as I walked. "Why?"

 

"I haven't seen her in a couple of days." Merlin said sounding a bit concerned.

 

"I'll try to find her." I said as I walked off.

 

She had been phased by the nightmare and she did not like to show off her suffering. I pushed open the door to her chambers and saw that she was not there. This worried me tremendously. I stepped out fo the room and walked into the hallway.

 

* * *

 

I walked down the steps and saw the dragon sitting on the huge rock in the center of the cavern. I held the torch firmly in my hand.

 

"Hello." I muttered as he looked at me.

 

"What can I do for you, Aleya?" He asked.

 

"Can I talk to you about something?"

 

"What is it?"

 

"I had a dream, a nightmare really. I saw Merlin dying." I said, "I was wondering if that meant anything to you?"

 

"The young warlock faces many threats. Many of them are yet to be found. In time he will face death at the blade of an enemy." The dragon said. My stomach dropped.

 

"When?"

 

"Do not fear, Merlin still has many years to complete his destiny."

 

"Thanks, I think." I said as I walked out of the cavern.

 

As I walked into the hallway I saw Merlin. I continued walking and kept my head down. He stepped in front of me, a smile on his face.

 

"Want to go for a walk?" He asked. I was not sure whether or not he recalled the last two times that we had attempted to go for a walk.

 

"What about last time?" I asked, "Or the time before that?"

 

"Third time's the charm." He said confidently.

 

"Alright." I said with a laugh.

 

It had not taken us very long to get out of the city and into the forest. We followed the path. The trees were beginning to turn bright shades of orange and yellow due to the impending fall. Everything seemed peaceful as we walked in silence.

 

The first time we had gone for a walk we had met Lancelot and the griffin that had almost killed us. The second time we met Sophia who turned out to be a Sidhe who wanted to kill Arthur. Perhaps Merlin was right, the third time was the charm.

 

"Are you going to tell me what's been bothering you?" Merlin asked as we walked. The question had come out of the blue, but I should have known that he would have realized that something was wrong.

 

"It's nothing." I said, hoping that he would leave it at that.

 

"You know that you can tell me, right?" Merlin said. I nodded.

 

"It was just a nightmare, nothing to worry about." I said.

 

I could tell by the way he looked at me that he wanted to press the matter more, but our conversation was cut short by a bolt hitting a tree right in front of us. Merlin and I both dove into the bushes to avoid being hit by any of the projectiles.

 

 

I saw men running out of the bushes towards us. Merlin began to incant spells, but I could see that it was useless. There were too many of them to be stopped. Merlin grabbed my hand and we ran off through the forest.

 

As the forest opened into a large pasture I could see the castle sitting in the distance. I hoped we would make it, but negativity was rife within my mind. I heard something wizzing through the air and then a loud thump to accompany it.

 

I turned and saw that Merlin was lying on the ground a few feet behind me. There was a bolt sticking out of his back. I quickly ran back to him and carefully rolled him over, minding the bolt that was sticking from his back.

 

"You need to go." He said with pain in his voice.

 

"I'm not leaving you." I said as I tried to think of a solution to this problem. I knew that there was no way that I could carry him, but the bandits were getting closer. I realized that there was nothing that I could do to escape so I grabbed Merlin's hand and waited as our fates got closer.

 

* * *

Arthur had convinced me to go for a walk despite my complaints that I could not find Aleya. He assured me that he was fine when he had seen her earlier. I finally gave in to his nagging and we walked through the woods.

 

"I still don't get it." I said as we walked.

 

"It's a test of bravery." Arthur said in reference to the jousting tournament that was coming up.

 

"Is it dangerous?" I asked.

 

"Not really, our armour protects us from most of the impact." Arthur said. I opened my mouth to speak when I heard yells echoing through the forest.

 

"What's that?" I asked as I looked around, trying to find the source of the yelling. Arthur drew his sword.

 

"Wait here." He said. He ran stealthily through the woods before I could complain. I took a step forward only to feel a hand come over my mouth. I bit the hand and when it pulled away I ran for my life.

 

* * *

The bandits were almost close enough strike when I saw Arthur running up behind me. He motioned for the woods before grabbing Merlin and slinging him over his shoulder. We made it to the woodline when I felt something wrap around my legs. I fell to the ground and struck my head on a rock.

 

* * *

I stopped when I felt as though I was far enough away from my attackers. I cursed myself for not bringing a weapon with me. I was alone in the woods, hopelessly lost and defenseless. I blinked for a moment and when I opened my eyes there were men emerging from the trees. They surrounded me.

 

"What do you want from me?" I asked. One of them walked forward with a smile on his face.

 

"You'll be worth a lot on the market, dearie." He said. I glared him before I felt something hit me on the back of the head. I fell into the darkness knowing that I may never return from it.

 

 

 


	26. Nightmares Part Two

I woke up in a dungeon. Great, I absolutely loved dungeons. Who did not? I sat up stiffly and looked around the tiny, damp cell. The floor had a thin layer of hay on it and the walls dripped water. I looked over into the corner and saw that Aleya was lying there.

 

I moved over to her and rolled her onto her back to see a huge cut on her forehead. I quickly tore off a piece of cloth from the bottom of my dress. I began applying pressure on the wound to try to stop the bleeding.

 

"Samantha." Arthur called from the other cell. I quickly moved over the small grate that was fixed in the floor of the cell. I saw that Arthur was peaking through it.

 

"What happened?" I asked as I stared at him. I noticed that Merlin was lying curled up in the corner with a makeshift bandage tied around his shoulder, which still had a bolt sticking from it.

 

"We were attacked by bandits." He said, "Are you alright?"

 

"I'm peachy." I said. "How bad is it?"

 

"He'll live, if we can get out of here."

 

"We need a plan."

 

"I'm open to suggestions." Arthur said, but I had none to offer.

 

* * *

I woke up in a dungeon. I sat up quickly and a bloodied cloth fell from my head. I placed my hand on my forehead and it came back bloody.

 

"What are you doing here?" I said when I noticed that Samantha was leaning against the wall of the cell.

 

"Oh, you know. Baking a cake." She said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes.

 

"Where's Merlin and Arthur?" I asked as I remembered what had happened.

 

"I'm here and Merlin's over there." Arthur said from the other cell.

 

"You'll need to do something about his wound." I said as I moved over to the wall. "Did the arrow go all the way through?"

 

"No." Arthur said.

 

"Damn." I said.

 

"What does that mean?" Samantha asked.

 

"It means that you're going to have to push it through." I said.

 

"I'm going to have to do what?" Arthur asked in shock.

 

"If we leave it in there he's going to develop an infection and if you just pull it out you’ll cause more damage." I said.

 

"Alright, what do I need to do?" Arthur asked as he moved over to Merlin.

 

"You need to break off the end of the arrow with the knock on it." I said remember the lessons that Gaius had taught me when we were dealing with the injuries that had occured during Sigan's attacks. It was the surprising fact that half of the injuries had come from the creatures, but the other half had come from the panic.

 

* * *

"Got it." Arthur said after we heard the snap of the arrow.

 

"Now you need to push the arrow the rest of the way through until the field head has pierced the skin. Then you can just pull it out." Aleya said looking as bad as I felt.

 

"How do you know how to do that?" I asked.

 

"I've learnt from experience." She muttered.

 

"It's out." Arthur said.

 

"Now you just have to control the bleeding." Aleya said sounding relieved. After only a moment we could hear foot falls coming from the end of the hallway.

 

"Be calm." I said as I felt Aleya tense up. A gruff looking man came to the bars and stared at us as a predator would stare at its prey.

 

"Which one o' you is Arthur's servant?" He asked in a barely understandable accent. Aleya and I both looked at each other. "Alright, I'll ask one more time 'fore I kill both 'a you." He said again.

 

"Don't you dare." I said as I glared at Aleya.

 

"It's me." She said as she stood up.

 

The man smiled to reveal yellow teeth. He motioned for the guards to open the door and he stepped inside the cell. He was a couple of inches shorter than Aleya, but he was a hefty man. He grabbed Aleya's arm and pulled her out of the cell.

 

"I'll be fine." Aleya said with a smile as the cell door slammed behind her.

 

"Why the hell would she do that?" Arthur asked.

 

"Because she's an idiot." I said.

 

"We have to hurry." Arthur said as Merlin began to groan and sat up.

 

"What happened?" He said sounding droggy. Arthur and I looked at each other, neither of us wanting to tell him.

 

* * *

I tried to hold myself confidently, but I was frightened. I assumed that the man would want information about Camelot. A subject which, thankfully, I knew little about. I was taken into a large throne room, my captor still holding my arm tightly.

 

There was a man, his back facing me, standing at the other end of the room. When he turned I immediately recognized him as the man from my dream. I felt more fear than before. It was one thing for them to endanger me, but another thing entirely for them to endanger Merlin.

 

"Sire, this is Prince Arthur's servant." The man holding me said. The man walked over to me and looked me over.

 

"You've done well." The man said as he stared at me.

 

"You did promise a reward?" The man holding me said shakily.

 

"Indeed I did, guards." The man said. Two guards came up behind the man who still had a firm grip on my arm. One of them thrust a sword into his back, I gasped as the man fell to the floor. "Do not fear, my dear." The man said.

 

"I do not fear you." I snapped with fire in my voice. This man was brutal, I knew that he would be, but he had just killed a man in cold blood.

 

"Leave us." The man said to the guards. They obeyed and exited the room leaving us alone. "You do not look like a servant." He said as he looked at me again.

 

"You do look like a bandit." I said. He laughed and then turned and walked over to stare out the window. I placed my hands behind my back and felt the dagger that I always kept in my corsette.

 

"You've got fire in you, girl." He said as he turned to look at me again.

 

"Why have you brought us here?" I said.

 

"I seek information." He said.

 

"I will not betray my master." I said in an attempt to seal in the idea that I was in fact Arthur's servant.

 

"I do not seek information about him." He said,

 

"What do you want to know?"

 

"Where is Emrys?" He said. My heart sank.

 

"I do not know anyone by that name." I muttered, hoping that my fear would not show. Little did he know that he had the warlock within his grasp.

 

"Do not lie to me." He said as he grabbed me and pushed me into the wall.

 

"Why would I tell you anything?" I asked, knowing that I needed to wait for my moment. He reared his hand back and slapped me, his ring breaking the skin on my cheek.

 

"He is within Camelot, I know that much." He said. "You better tell me, girl."

 

"I'll tell you nothing." I said as I thrust the dagger into his stomach. He crumpled to the floor and I ran out of the throne room.

 

* * *

It was silent, painful so. It left each of us with time to think. Arthur had yet to be able to devise a plan of escape. There were no guards outside so there was no hope of one of us playing dead to get them to open the door.

 

"That's it." I said as I stood up. I pulled the pin that was holding my hair up out and walked over to the cell door.

 

"What are you doing?" Arthur asked.

 

"I'm going to pick the lock." I said. I had never picked a lock, but how hard could it be?

 

* * *

I was walking down the corridor knowing that I had to find my way back to the cells. I held my dagger in my hand, ready to defend myself. I heard a voice calling me in my head, just as the druid boy had. Before I could find the source of the voicec I felt myself flying through the air.

 

I hit the wall hard and then slid down onto the ground. Once I regained my bearings I could see the man who I had stabbed looking down at me. I could do nothing as he approached me. Before he could touch me there was a look of pain on his face and I saw the tip of a sword coming through his chest. He fell to the ground to reveal a man who wore a red cloak.

 

"We haven't much time." He said as he helped me up. I would have thanked him but I began to see spots on my vision. There was a throbbing pain going throughout me before I finally fell unconscious.

 

* * *

Merlin had only gotten worse. I had been working under the assumption that his magic keeping him alive, I knew that he could not last forever. I was struggling to get the door open. Apparently picking locks was a lot harder than it looked.

 

I heard someone coming so I hid the pin and sat back down in the corner so I would not draw suspicion. When the man came into view I saw that he was carrying an unconscious Aleya. He sat her down and walked up to Arthur's cell.

 

"Are you Prince Arthur?"

 

"Yes I am." Arthur said.

 

"Then you may want to ignore this." He said as he held out his hand and muttered something. The door popped open and then he moved over to my cell and did the same. I ran out of my cell and went over to Aleya. She had a new gash on her face that matched the shape of a ring.

 

"I'll kill him." I muttered.

 

"He is already dead." The man said as he picked her up. "We must hurry, my camp is not far from here."

 

"Why did you help us?" Arthur asked as he flung Merlin over his shoulder.

 

"Because I have taken a vow to help those in need." The man said.

 

I followed behind them and through the woods. It was strange how in Camelot every mundane task that we attempted always escalated. The man led us to his camp where people immediately swarmed Merlin and Aleya as they tended to their wounds.

 

Arthur and I sat in front of the fire, thuroughly exhausted. I knew that Arthur would be working through the thoughts of trusting a sorcerer.

 

"Who is that man?" I asked.

 

"A druid." Arthur said.

 

"Arthur, this has to prove to you that all magic is not evil." I said.

 

"I have been told all of my life that magic is purely evil." Arthur began, "I am not sure anymore."

 

"What if it's not the magic, it's the user?" I asked.

 

"I don't know, Samantha." He said.

 

* * *

I woke up in a tent. Unsure of my surroundings I sat up quickly and every bone in my body protested. I looked around the small structure and saw Merlin lying on the other side.

 

"Merlin." I said as I heard someone coming into the tent. It was the man who had saved me. "I suppose I should thank you." I said as he sat down beside of me.

 

"That was very powerful magic." He said. "It was intended to kill."

 

"I guess I just got lucky." I said, "What is your name?"

 

"It's Aglain." He said.

 

"I'm Aleya and that's...."

 

"Emrys." He interrupted.

 

"Yes, but he prefers Merlin." I said with a smile.

 

"I do not think that luck played a role in your survival." He said.

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"Have you ever thought that you may have magic?"

 

"I can assure you that I don't."

 

"Emrys knows the truth about you." He said. I looked down at Merlin in confusion and then up at him.

 

"What truth?" I asked.

 

"In time you will see." He said as he stood and walked out of the tent leaving me to think on what he had said. What if I did have magic?

 


	27. The Once and Future Queen

 

Aleya and I were watching as Arthur practiced for the upcoming tournament. I had to admit that despite Arthur's attempts to explain how there was almost no danger, I was still worried about the tournament. Two men riding towards each other with lances did not exactly scream 'safe' to me. Every time one of the men was unhorsed I jumped. Arthur had won every time so far which was comforting. It meant that he had not even been hit by one of his opponents.

 

He was meant to joust Sir Leon next. I watched as he and Leon readied their horses and held their lances up. They began to ride at each other and even I could see the sun glaring off of the armor into Arthur's eyes. Arthur pulled out and Leon would have won if Leon would not have pulled out as well.

 

"Well, that was a stroke of luck." I said.

 

"Arthur looks mad." Aleya said as Arthur jumped off of his horse and was letting Leon have it. Arthur was yelling about how he wanted to be treated like everyone else.

 

"Should I go talk to him?" I asked.

 

"Not in front of the knights." She said. After a moment Arthur stalked off and I stood and followed him.

 

* * *

Samantha and I stood outside of Arthur's chambers. I could hear the sound of armor clattering to the ground. Arthur's voice echoed through the hall and it had a hostile tone to it. When the door opened I looked and saw Merlin walking out carrying Arthur's armor.

 

"Here we go." Samantha said as she slipped into Arthur's chambers.

 

"Good luck." I said as I followed Merlin down the hallway and into the armory. Merlin flung the armor down onto one of the tables. "What's wrong with Arthur?" I asked.

 

"He's trying to get think of a way to get out of being a prince." Merlin said as he took the breastplate and began to polish. I took one of the gauntlets and began scrubbing it.

 

"I hope that he doesn't think too hard, he might hurt himself." I said and Merlin laughed.

 

"I told him that anytime he wanted to trade places it was fine by me." Merlin said.

 

"What has inspired this anger?"

 

"He thinks that the knights take it easy on him when they're fighting."

 

"Does he know what Uther would do to them if something happened?"

 

"I don't really think that he cares."

 

* * *

As I walked into Arthur's chambers I saw him standing by the window, obviously deep in thought.

 

"Contemplating life?" I asked. He turned and looked at me and then back at the window. He shook his head.

 

"I just want to be treated fairly." He said.

 

"You mean what happened with Leon?" I asked, "I'm sure that if you were actually fighting he would had knocked you off of that horse."

 

"How am I supposed to prove myself if I am not being treated fairly?" He asked as he looked over at me.

 

"Since when is riding at each other with a lance proving yourself?" I asked.

 

"I just want to know that I truly deserve the title that I have been given." Arthur said.

 

"What are you going to do?" I asked.

 

"I am going to become someone else." He said with excitement in his eyes. He blew past me and out the door and I assumed that he had figured something out. A fact that worried me tremendously.

 

* * *

I sat in the armory with Merlin as he beat the dents out of Arthur's armor and I took the mended pieces and polished them. I had had to hide behind the sword rack once when one of the knights came in, but other than that we had been undisturbed.

 

"Merlin." Arthur said as he walked in. "I need your help."

 

"With what?" Merlin said with a distinct tone of dread in his voice.

 

"Come with me." Arthur said as he walked out.

 

"Duty calls." Merlin said as he shrugged his shoulders and followed Arthur into the hallway.

 

* * *

Arthur had announced that he was going on a hunting trip, which I did not believe for a second. He said that he was going after a beast that had the body of a lion, the wings of an eagle, and the head of a bear. It was clear that Arthur was very bad at making up lies.

 

They rode out at dawn and not twenty minutes later we were called into court. A man came to Uther and spoke with greed in his eyes. He said that Odin had sent an assassin to Camelot to kill Arthur.

 

"Do you know where Arthur went?" Aleya asked as we walked out into the corridor.

 

"To hunt the lion, bear, eagle thing?" I said with disbelief in my voice.

 

"I mean really." Aleya said. We were now out of ear shot of the other council members.

 

"I don't know, but he certainly isn't hunting that.....whatever the hell that is." I said. Merlin walked up behind Aleya.

 

"I'm afraid that I'm going to have to borrow your friend, Samantha." He said with a cheeky grin on his face.

 

"You can have her for now, but I want her back." I said with a smile. Aleya rolled her eyes at me as she followed Merlin down the hallway.

 

* * *

Merlin had dragged me to Gwen's house with little explanation as to the reason behind our trip. When we walked in I saw Arthur was standing there looking over another man.

 

"What's going on?" I asked.

 

"He's going to take Arthur's place in the tournament." Merlin said. I looked at him and then at the man.

 

"Looks promising." I said sarcastically.

 

"Does he?" Arthur asked looking at me in confusion.

 

"Look, you give him a bath and get him some armor and he'll look the part." Merlin said. Gwen stared at him with a critical eye.

 

"I don't know." She said.

 

"Listen, if you squint and turn your head sideways he already looks the part." I said with a reassuring smile.

 

After giving him a good scrub and putting some armor on him he looked better than I had anticipated. Merlin held out a forged seal and proudly said.

 

"From now on, you're Sir William of Dayra." He said. I looked at Arthur who was looking very worried.

 

"I think he looks lovely, don't you Arthur?" I said.

 

"Not exactly the word I would have used." He said. After a moment Merlin started give him pointers on how to be a knight.

 

"Imagine you're really arrogant." I added.

 

"Yeah, knights like to think that they are so much better than everybody else." Merlin said, I nodded and Arthur just looked angry.

 

"It's not arrogance." Arthur said he waved his hand dismissively. "Ignore them, they're idiots."

 

"Not arrogant at all." I mumbled.

 

"A knight must behave with honor and nobility." Arthur said. William held his chin up, "That's better!" Arthur said happily. "You must convince everyone that you were born into a noble family."

 

William looked around the room nodding. He then stared down at Merlin who was still staring at Arthur in disbelief.

 

"Polish my armor, boy." He said. Arthur smiled and began nodding.   


"Now you're getting the hang of it." Arthur said, he looked over at Merlin, "That's a good point, you do need to polish our armor."

 

"Yeah." William added. Gwen and I looked at each other, still trying to hold back laughter. This was definitely a fool proof plan.

 

* * *

It was the day of the big jousting match, Aleya had told me about Arthur's remaining in Camelot and his hair brained scheme to become someone else. I sat down in the stands next to her. Jousting seemed like it would be a very exciting sport, but you can only watch men get hit by lances so many times before it gets old.

 

"You should go talk to Arthur." She said as we watched Leon joust.

 

"Why would I do that?" I asked.

 

"You know, wish him luck." She said, "It'll be romantic, go."

 

I rolled my eyes and walked out of the stands. I entered Arthur's tent and saw Arthur fiddling with one of his gauntlets.

 

"I thought that you were hunting a lion, an eagle, and a bear?" I said as I walked in. He looked up at me.

 

"Samantha." He said.

 

"Don't Samantha me." I said, "I take it that this is what you meant by changing who you are?"

 

"I am just another knight; after the tournament is over I will reveal myself for who I really am." I laughed.

 

"I'm sure you will." I said.

 

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked sounding offended.

 

"It's supposed to mean that you don't have anything to prove." I said as Merlin walked in. I turned and looked at him, "Go away Merlin." I said, he turned on his heels and walked out. "You just want to do this so that you can get the glory."

 

"That's not true." Arthur said.

 

"Isn't it? Because that's sure what it looks like." I said while shaking my head. I turned and walked out of the tent knowing that I was terrible at giving pep talks.

 

* * *

Samantha came back and sat down next to me, seeming rather angry. We sat in silence for a moment before I finally decided that I needed to open the can of worms and ask her.

 

"What's wrong?" I said.

 

"Arthur's a conceded prat." She said.

 

"What has he done this time?" I asked.

 

"The only reason he's doing this stupid tournament as Sir William is so that he can get the credit." She said.

 

"Arthur will figure it out, he always does."

 

"I thought that he was changing."

 

"Listen to me, Sam." I said as I grabbed her hand. "Arthur has made a complete three sixty personality wise from when we got here. You're making a difference in him and everyone can see it except you."

 

"Do you think so?" She asked sounding unsure.

 

"You're going to whip that conceded prat into shape." I said with a smile.

 

* * *

Arthur had done well on his end of the tournament. He had won every match and was going to be in the finals the next day. As for me, I was still not in the mood to deal with the arrogant prince. I made my way down the steps and saw the dragon.

 

"Hello." I said.

 

"Hello young one, what can I do for you?" He said.

 

"What am I supposed to do about Arthur?"

 

"I am afraid that you will have to be more specific."

 

"He's fighting in this tournament under the alias of Sir William just so that he can get the glory." I said, "I thought that I was making a difference in him."

 

"Fret not, Arthur still has a long path before him, but you are the determining force in whether he succeeds or fails."

 

"So, he's still on track?"

 

"Arthur will become the Once and Future King, Samantha, do not worry." He said, but then his tone got darker. "You need to beware, though."

 

"Beware what?" I asked.

 

"The assassin that was sent by Odin readies himself to strike as we speak." He said, I had honestly forgotten about Uther's announcement of the assassin.

 

"Who is he?"

 

"That, I do not know. You must be on guard, however."

 

"Alright." I mumbled. "I can do that."

 

* * *

I put my hand on the horse's nose and began to stroke it. It was the day of the tournament and Merlin and I were readying 'Sir William's' horse. I looked over to see a rather ominous looking man walking towards us. He looked the horse over and then looked at Merlin.

 

"He is a fine horse." He said, "I see your master has advanced to the final, he is extremely skilled with a lance."

 

"He's doing well, just one more match to go." Merlin said with pride in his voice.

 

"Tell me, what's he like to work for?" The man asked, I was curious at how bold the question was.

 

"Between you and me, he can be a bit if a prat." Merlin said without suspicion.

 

"So, are you no longer working for Prince Arthur?" The man asked.

 

"No." Merlin said, "I mean yeah, he's away."

 

"What Merlin is trying to say is that he is Arthur's servant, but he's just helping out. Aren't you Merlin?" I said with a smile as I looked at Merlin.

 

"Yeah." Merlin said while nodding rapidly.

 

"Well, I wish your master luck in the final." the man said.

 

"Thanks." Merlin replied as the man walked away.

 

"That was really smooth." I said.

 

"You think?" He asked sounding proud of himself.

 

"Absolutely not." I said.

 

* * *

It was day two of the tournament and Sir William had already jousted once and was going to be competing in the final. I was sitting in the stands watching as people I did not know went at each other with lances. Aleya came over and sat down beside of me.

 

"See the guy wearing all black over there?" She said as she looked at a man.

 

"What's significant about Batman?" I asked as I looked at him. His clothes were all black and he wore a black cloak.

 

"He was asking a lot of questions about Arthur." She said. I immediately recalled the dragon’s warning about the assassin.

 

"He's the assassin." I mumbled.

 

"What was that?" Aleya asked sounding confused.

 

"I'll be right back." I said as I stood and walked out of the stands.

 

I made my way for Arthur's tent. I walked in and saw Arthur was sitting fiddling with some piece of armor.

 

"Arthur, I have something to tell you." I said quickly.

 

"What is it?" Arthur asked as he stood up.

 

"You can't....."

 

"They're ready for you." A voice rang from behind me. I turned and saw Sir William opening the curtain and walking in.

 

"You, wait here." Arthur said before walking out.

 

"Arthur!" I said as I followed him out of the tent. When I made it out he was already on his horse.

 

"Samantha, I have to go." Arthur said, sounding rather put out.

 

"Be careful." I said as he rode off.

 

I watched anxiously as Arthur rode at the other rider. I did not know why I was so nervous, it was not as though the assassin was the other rider, was it? In the blink of an eye Arthur was struck by the other rider's lance and he leaned backwards, though he did not fall off.

 

I watched as Merlin quickly ran onto the field, followed by Leon. They helped Arthur off of the horse and helped him over to the tent. Once he was sitting I noticed that there was a small puncture wound in his chest.

 

"You're losing too much blood." I said as I pulled out my handkerchief and pressed it against the wound causing Arthur to flinch.

 

"Do what you can, I have to be back on the court within five minutes or I forfeit the match." He said. I was shocked at just how stupid Arthur could be.

 

"Arthur, you have a hole in your chest!" I said.

 

"I have never forfeited a match!" He spat back.

 

"You would risk your life to protect your pride?" I asked, "You have nothing to prove. Especially not to me."

 

"You're wrong." He said as he stood up. "I have everything to prove, to myself." He then left the tent and left me standing. This was a big step for him, and I had been to blind to see it in him. I followed him out of the tent and handed him the lance once he was on the horse.

 

"Don't get yourself killed." I said as he rode off.

 

* * *

I watched as Arthur rode out onto the field for the second time. It was obvious that he was hurt, but as to the extent of his injuries I had no idea. I heard someone walking up on the stands beside of me.

 

"Where's Arthur?" Merlin asked.

 

"He's about to joust." I said as I noted the worried expression on his face.

 

"He's jousting against the assassin." Merlin said as he looked out onto the field.

 

"Great." I said as I stood and followed him out of the stands into the crowd. Arthur did have a tendency to get himself into trouble.

 

We made it to a spot at which we could see the field through the people. As the knights rode at each other I saw the added piece on the assassin's lance. Just before they met each other Merlin mumbled something and the imposter's saddle broke sending him flying onto the ground. I looked over at Merlin who looked as though a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders.

 

* * *

Merlin helped Arthur back into the tent and I noted that he did not look well at all. His face was covered in sweat and his skin looked very pale. His wound on his chest was still bleeding too much for my liking.

 

Sir William walked into the tent, helmet in hand and looked at Arthur. He held out the helmet to him.

 

"You must go reveal yourself, sire." He said.

 

"You do it." Arthur said.

 

"But what about proving yourself?" I asked. Arthur looked at me and smiled.

 

"Perhaps, this is a time for humility." He said. I smiled back at him with pride. My little Arthur was growing up.

 

* * *

I knocked on the door to the physician's chambers and heard Gaius say to come in. When I opened the door I saw Merlin was cleaning out the leech tank.

 

"What's this?" I asked as I walked over to Gaius who was sitting at the table reading.

 

"What is this, Aleya?" Merlin said sounding bitter. "What this is, is disgusting." As he looked over at me I noticed that the leeches were no longer in the tank.

 

"Maybe you'll think twice about lying to me." Gaius said, I looked down at Gaius who looked very pleased with himself. "Oh, and Merlin. You've got something on your face."

 

Merlin paled as he moved his hand up to his face and then began flailing. I could not repress the laughter that came out at the sight. I looked at Gaius to see that he was killing himself laughing. I moved over to Merlin.

 

"Let me help." I said as I began to remove the leeches from his face. This could only happen to Merlin.


	28. The Nightmare Begins Part One

Sleep eluded me. I could hear the thunder rumbling outside and the room was illuminated by the persistent flashes of lightning. I had gone from walking around my chambers to hanging of the side of the bed in an attempt to make myself tired.

 

Finally, having given up on the hope of getting any sleep, I walked out into the hallway. When I reached the end I pushed open the door to Aleya's chambers and walked in. She was in bed asleep, but her head was thrashing back and forth violently. I made my way to the bed when a vase shattered. I ducked to the floor as the shattered glass and roses fell. I looked up and saw Aleya sitting up in bed looking terrified.

 

"What the hell was that?" I asked as I stood up.

 

"I don't know." She said.

 

"Whatever it is, we best not tell Uther." I said. She nodded quickly. I looked over to the table which had a candle sitting on it when I noticed smoke billowing from under the door. "We should go." I said.

 

Aleya jumped out of bed. I pulled the door open and saw that the whole corridor was consumed with smoke. Her and I both made our way into the smoke. We were met by Arthur who was running down the hallway.

 

"What happened?" He asked.

 

"In there." Aleya said as she point towards Morgana's chambers, which were across the hall from mine. It was obvious that that was where the smoke was coming from.

 

As we got closer to the door I could hear Morgana's screams coming from inside. Arthur quickly ran over to the door and threw it open, causing more smoke to pile into the hallway. Aleya and I stood in the hallway, but I could see that the flames were engulfing a tapestry.

 

Arthur picked her up off of the bed and carried her out. He motioned for us to follow him so we did. He led us to his own chambers which were on the same hallway, but the smoke had not made it that far.

 

"What happened?" Aleya asked as she tried to comfort Morgana who seemed scared out of her wits.

 

"I don't know." Morgana mumbled.

 

"Did you leave a candle lit?" I asked.

 

"They were all out." Morgana said. Aleya looked to me and I knew what she was thinking. In the legends Morgana had magic, but I could not understand why she would have set the fire in her own room and almost killed herself.

 

* * *

After the fire was extinguished and Samantha and I had both returned to our rooms I had not slept much. I busied myself with cleaning up the vase that had shattered. I remembered what Aglain had said to me about my having magic. It seemed so far out of the realm of possibility, but was it?

 

It was just after dawn when I decided that I would go and see if Gaius needed any help. I had found that spending a lot of time alone was bad for my sanity. Merlin walked up behind me, carrying some sort of herbs.

 

"Are you alright?" He asked.

 

"What?" I asked.

 

"I heard about the fire last night." He said. I rolled my eyes.

 

"It wasn't that big of a deal." I said.

 

"It must have been terrifying." He said as we walked.

 

"For Morgana, yeah, but I was just in the hallway." I said. "Besides, it takes a lot more than that to frighten me."

 

"I'm glad you're alright." He said as we made it to the physician's chambers. We stopped outside of the door because we heard voices coming from inside. From what I heard Gaius was comforting a distraught Morgana.

 

"You're the only person I've told about my dreams." Morgana said. "I know I can trust you Gaius."

 

"Yes, of course you can." Gaius said.

 

"It was me." She said. "I set the room alight. I started the fire."

 

"I don't understand, did you knock a candle over?" Gaius said.

 

"No that's not what happened. I did it just by looking at it. The flames suddenly leapt higher." She said.

 

"It could have been a gust of wind." Gaius said.

 

"It was me. It was magic." I looked over at Merlin who was looking at me with wide eyes.

 

"So she has magic?" I whispered.

 

"It would appear so." Merlin said.

 

"Uther will show her no mercy if he finds out." I said. "We have to help her."

 

"As of now, Uther is clueless. Until he finds out we have nothing to worry about." Merlin said. We heard Morgana walking for the door so we walked down the steps to avoid suspicion. "I'll only be a moment." Merlin said once Morgana had left. He took the stairs to at a time as he went. I had a distinctly bad feeling about this.

 

* * *

"I don't understand your theory." I said to Arthur as he walked around the burnt area of Morgana's chambers.

 

"What don't you understand?" He asked.

 

"If it was lightening then, wouldn't the window have broken inwards?" I asked.

 

"My father seems to think that it's sorcery." He said. I rolled my eyes.

 

"In fairness, your father believes that everything is sorcery." I said. He laughed a bit.

 

"You are correct." Arthur said. He motioned towards the door and I led the way out into the hallway.

 

"So, how is he going to proceed?" I asked.

 

"He's instructed me to arrest everyone that we have under suspicion." Arthur said.

 

"What?" I asked in shock. "What will that prove?"

 

"He believes that whoever is responsible will come forward before they see others die." Arthur said with remorse in his voice.

 

"What if this was just a candle being knocked over?" I asked.

 

"I don't know." He said. "I'm sorry, but I have to go."

 

"You know that this is wrong, Arthur." I said.

 

"There's nothing that I can do." He said as he walked off.

 

* * *

Gaius had left to go an speak with the king about his arresting those suspected of sorcery so Merlin and I were in his chambers. Merlin was lighting some candles and I was sitting at the table reading some of Gaius' medical books.

 

There was a knock at the door so I made my way back to Merlin's room as he went to answer it. The fact of our relationship still remained that no one could know about us. At the moment the only people who knew were Samantha and Gwen, although Arthur had shown his suspicions.

 

"Is Gaius here?" I heard Morgana asked.

 

"Uh, no he's not at the moment. He should be back soon though." Merlin said.

 

"I need to speak with him, where is he?" Morgana asked.

 

"He's gone to speak with the King. What's wrong?" Merlin asked. There was silence. "You can trust me, Morgana. You know you can."

 

"I'm scared, Merlin." She said, "I don't understand anything anymore. I need to know what's happening."

 

"Gaius will be back soon, he'll be able to help you." Merlin said.

 

"He won't, I don't want any remedies, they won't do any good." She said, "It's magic, Merlin."

 

"What?" Merlin asked sounding shocked.

 

"I'm your friend, you know that I wouldn't make this up." She said, I could hear the fear and uncertainty in her voice.

 

"Of course." Merlin said reassuringly.

 

"And you believe me?" Morgana asked. Merlin did not respond. "You think it's magic too? Please, Merlin, I just need to hear someone say it so I don't have to keep feeling like I'm imagining it."

 

"I really wish that there was something I could say." Merlin said. I heard Morgana walking away and when the door shut I walked out and saw Merlin was staring at the door.

 

"What's wrong with you?" I asked angrily.

 

"It's better this way, Aleya." He said, his tone sounding strained.

 

"You know good and well that she has magic." I said, "Why couldn't you just tell her?"

 

"I don't know for sure." Merlin said shaking his head.

 

"It's the only possibly explanation and you know it." I said. He did not say anything. "Merlin, now she feels as though she is going crazy and imagining it." I looked down to the ground. "I know how she feels." I mumbled.

 

"How do you know how she feels?" He asked as he turned to me.

 

"I...." I began but thankfully I was interrupted by Gaius walking in. As soon as he walked in I was out the door. I was not willing to hash this out with Merlin at the moment.

 

* * *

 

 

"Arthur is arresting everyone who is suspected of consorting with sorcerers or the Druids." I sad. I Aleya was sitting on the chest at the end of my bed as I paced back and forth. It was apparent that her mind was somewhere else.

 

"What was that about the Druids?" Aleya asked.

 

"They're arresting anyone who consorts with them, why?" I asked.

 

"The Druids, they help people with magic, right?" She asked.

 

"Aleya, you don't need to go to them." I said as I sat down beside of her.

 

"I know that, Morgana does." She said.

 

"What?" I asked.

 

"Morgana, she has magic. She started the fire." She said. Wonderful, Morgana had magic. That could only bode well for Camelot.

 

"Uther thinks that it was an attempt on her life." I said.

 

"You don't understand, Sam." She said, "Morgana feels lost and confused and she thinks that she's imagining it."

 

"Maybe she is imagining this." I said and Aleya gave me a look.

 

"What if this is the path that leads her to become the Morgan Le Fay of the legends?" Aleya asked. She did have a very compelling argument.

 

"And she told you all this?" I asked. It could be said that Aleya and I were not exactly close with Morgana.

 

"Well, no." She said, "She told Merlin."

 

"Isn't he going to help her?" I asked.

 

"He doesn't believe her." She said, "But, if Merlin won't I will."

 

"How do plan to find the Druids?" I asked.

 

"Well, if Arthur is arresting people suspected of talking to them, then there must be a list.." She said with a sly smile. "I would bet that Arthur has it."

 

"And if you can find these Druids, are you going to have Morgana wandering around the woods to find them?"

 

"No, I'll have to go and ask them if they can help."

 

"So, you'll be wandering around the woods by yourself?"

 

"I can take care of myself, Sam."

 

"I'm going with you, if you go."

 

"Fine."

 

"How do you plan to get the list?"

 

"Could you, maybe, perhaps distract Arthur?"

 

"Like last time?" I asked remember the past.

 

"Just, keep it rated G, alright?" She said with a smile.

 

You would think that it would be extremely easy to distract someone for a few moments, but things are instantly complicated immensely when the person who you are trying to distract is Arthur Pendragon. I walked up to him in the hallway, unsure of how I was going to complete my task.

 

"Arthur." I said with a smile.

 

"I need to get through, Samantha." He said with urgency in his voice.

 

"Why the rush?" I asked as he tried to step by me. I moved and blocked his path. Aleya owed me big time.

 

"My father has instructed me to bring in all of those who are under suspicion." He said.

 

"And you have to do that now?" I asked.

 

"Yes."

 

"Like right now?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Like this very moment?"

 

"Samantha, please." He said with desperation in his voice. I saw Aleya walking down the hallway. She raised her thumbs up while mouthing something.

 

"Alright then. Have fun. Be safe. Wear a helmet." I said as I ran past him leaving him standing there confused.

 

"Never again." I said as I walked into Aleya's chambers and saw her sitting there smiling widely.

 

"There's a woman named Fern who lives in the lower town." She said as she stood up. "I won't be long, get ready to leave."

 

She walked out of my chambers eagerly. I was not sure that she fully understood what she was getting herself into. Or me into, for that matter.

 

* * *

I had walked past the guards, trying to look as normal as possible. I made it to the house which, luckily, they had not made it to yet. I opened the door and walked in realizing that this was not a time for social graces. I looked around the house for her when I felt something sharp against my back.

 

"Who are you?" A woman's voice called from behind .e

 

"I'm Aleya, are you Fern?" I said. She dropped her blade and I turned and looked at the woman. She had dark hair and she wore a green dress. She looked at me quizzically.

 

"Why do you ask?" She said.

 

"Because we haven't got much time." I said. "Uther has sent out men to arrest everyone who is under suspicion of magic."

 

"This way." She said as she led the way to the back of the house. "Thank you, you have taken a great risk."

 

"I wish that I could help more of them." I mumbled. "Do you know where the Druids are?"

 

"I do not." She said defensively.

 

"Listen, I need to find them. My friend needs their help." I said with pleading eyes.

 

"Their camp is on the very edge of the Darkling woods." She said. "Do not betray their trust."

 

"I only want their help." I said, "Thank you." I said before running off having accomplished my goal.

 

* * *

I watched from the window as people were led into the castle. The guards were handling them like animals. I was astonished at just how cruel Uther was, just how blinded by his hatred. I could only hope that he had not corrupted Arthur in the same way. Arthur was beginning to feel unsure about what his standpoint on magic was, which was a good thing. I remembered the dragon's words regarding the road that Arthur had to travel. The door swung open and Aleya walked in.

 

"You ready?" She said.

 

"Are you sure about this?" I asked as I picked up my satchel that I had packed moments earlier.

 

"Of course." She said.

 

"Do you think that she would do the same for you?" I asked.

 

"She doesn't have to." Aleya said, "Now are you coming?"

 

"Where to?" I asked with a forced smile as I walked out of the room.

 

* * *

Samantha and I walked for what seemed like forever. By the time night fell I had my doubts as to whether or not the information that I had been given was true. I could tell that Samantha was having her doubts as well.

 

"Are these woods safe at night?" She asked as she sat down against a tree. I sat down next to her, looking around the darkened woods.

 

"I'm not sure." I said.

 

"That's great." Samantha said, "Just wonderful."

 

"What was that?" I asked as I heard something rustling in the woods. I stood up and began to look around.

 

"Maybe it's a bunny." Samantha said as she stood up beside of me. At that moment a giant scorpion walked into view.

 

"What the hell is that?" I yelled.

 

"Look at the sting on that thing!" Samantha said as she drew her sword.

 

"You think you can kill it?" I asked.

 

"I can try." Samantha said before she charged at the creature. She tried to stab her sword into it, but the blade shattered. She backed up to me. "Yeah, I don't think I can."

 

"Should we run?" I asked.

 

"That seems to be our best option." She said. As she turned the scorpion stung her on the back and she fell to the ground.

 

"Are you alright?" I asked as I knelt down next to her.

 

"I'm not sure." She said as she tried to stand up and fell. "I'm going to go with no."

 

"Crap." I mumbled as I stood up to face the scorpion.

 

"What are you doing?" Samantha said weakly.

 

"Something blatantly idiotic." I said. I held out my hand and tried to channel whatever had made the vase shatter.

 

The scorpion stung me on the arm but through the burst of pain that radiated through me I felt a surge of power. The scorpion was flung against a tree and fell to the ground, dead. I felt my legs give way and I fell down next to Samantha.

 

"What was that?" She asked.

 

"I don't know." I said as I started to see spots on my vision. I felt myself fall into darkness, wondering what else was in the woods.

 

 


	29. The Nightmare Begins Part Two

My head throbbed. My body ached. As I opened my eyes I immediately regretted the decision. I sat up and looked around. We were still in the forest. Memories from the previous night flew back into my mind and I looked down and saw Samantha lying on the ground next to me.

 

I placed my hand on her shoulder and began to shake her back and forth. She sat up quickly, almost knocking heads with me. She looked around frantically.

 

"What happened?" She asked. "You magicked that thing." She said as her wits came back to her.

 

"I don't know how I did it." I said as I looked over and saw the corpse of that creature lying against a tree.

 

"Aleya, this is some serious stuff here." She said, I could see the worry in her eyes. "We have to figure this out."

 

"We have to find the Druids, Arthur will be worried about you by now." I said, knowing that mentioning Arthur would sidetrack her train of thought.

 

* * *

 

 

"What should we call those things?" I asked as we walked along. Of all of the terrifying things that we had seen since coming to Camelot, I never thought that giant scorpions would factor into the equation.

 

"Terrifying?" Aleya said. I took note of the gash on her arm, it did not look very good. I assumed that the gash on my back probably looked the same. It stung with every movement, but I knew that we had to keep going. For both Morgana's sake and Aleya's.

 

"You see that?" I said as I pointed through the woods at a billow of smoke that was rising through the woods.

 

"Do you think that's them?" Aleya asked, sounding hopeful.

 

"That or bandits." I said, "Fifty fifty chance."

 

"Sounds good to me." Aleya said as she walked on.

 

* * *

Samantha and I were getting very close to the smoke and I was beginning to feel a bit light headed. I hoped that they were not bandits. I was actually to the point that if they were bandits, it might be a more merciful end.

 

Samantha led the way through the foliage and we saw a man sitting by the fire. It was not any man, however, it was the man who had saved us from the bandits.

 

"Aglain." I muttered as we drew closer.

 

"Aleya, Samantha." He said as he stood up. It was then that I realized that Samantha and I both must have looked terrible. "What's happened to you?" He asked as he moved closer to us.

 

"We were attacked by giant scorpions." Samantha said while making motions with her hands.

 

"Then you are lucky to be alive." He said sounding shocked. "The Serkets are powerful adversaries."

 

"We came here in search of the Druids. My friend, Morgana, needs their help." I said

 

"If it is your friend that requires help, then why are you here?" He asked looking me in the eyes.

 

"It's far too dangerous for her to come." Samantha said.

 

"Perhaps, or are you searching for answers yourself?" He asked suspiciously

 

"You said Merlin knew." I asked. I did not want to believe it, but all of the signs were there.

 

"I cannot yet say, when the time is right you will find the answers you seek." He said.

 

"Can you take us to their camp?" Samantha said seeing that I was uncomfortable with the subject.

 

"Not to offend you, but neither of you look fit to travel." He said. "Did the Serket's sting you?"

 

"Not really, just nicked my back and her arm." Samantha said.

 

"I can heal it." Aglain said.

 

* * *

As soon as Aglain did his magic thing on my back I felt ten times better. He moved over to Aleya and incanted the same spell. She looked at him in shock.

 

"Thank you." She muttered.

 

"We must hurry if we are going to make it to the camp before the storm." He said. I looked up at the sky.

 

"But the skies are clear." I said in confusion.

 

"A storm is coming none the less." He said as he turned and walked into the woods.

 

"Not ominous at all." I muttered as Aleya and I followed him.

 

* * *

Samantha and I followed Aglain through the forest. As we walked down a ridge I could see smoke rising from the camp. It blew my mind how people like this could be hunted only because they were born with magic.

 

I wondered what Uther's reasoning for hating magic so much. It was hard for me to believe that he just decided one day that magic was pure evil. Something must have happened to cause him to have such drastic views.

 

"Aglain." I said as I made my way up beside of him. "Why does Uther persecute your people?" I asked.

 

"He has bid a war on all things magic." He said.

 

"But why?" I asked, "What causes his hatred?"

 

"I do not know, all we can do is hope that Arthur will be a better king." He said. I smiled as I looked back at Samantha.

 

"He's going to be a better king if I have to drag him kicking and screaming." Samantha said. I laughed.

 

* * *

We walked for a long while before Aglain stopped in the middle of the trail. He turned to Aleya and I.

 

"The camp is just through those trees, but there is something you should know." He said.

 

"What is it?" Aleya asked.

 

"We have been harboring the Lady Morgana until she is healed." He said.

 

"She was in Camelot when we left!" I said.

 

"She travelled through the forest of Essiter, it is a more direct route than the one you two took." Aglains said. Aleya was a terrible GPS.

 

"What happened to her?" Aleya asked sounding concerned.

 

"She was attacked by the Serket, although her injury was a bit more severe than yours." He said.

 

"Is she alright?" Aleya asked.

 

"We have healed her, she should make a full recovery." He said.

 

"Looks like we came for nothing." I muttered.

 

"You did not." Aglain said. "It was mapped out for you to be here. Destiny has a plan that none of us can fully understand."

 

* * *

As we entered the camp I was growing more and more appauled by Uther's persecution. They were just people living life the only way they knew how to. They were not harming anyone with their magic.

 

"Why are you here?" Morgana asked as we walked into her tent.

 

"Howdy hey to you too." Samantha said.

 

"We came to find the Druids to help you." I said as I sat down.

 

"Why are you here?" Samantha said as she looked to the back of the tent. Morgana and I both turned and saw Merlin was walking in.

 

"Uther thinks that Morgana has been kidnapped. He's going to start executing anyone suspected of sorcery." Merlin said sounding as though he was out of breath.

 

"He's going to what?" I asked.

 

"Then why are you here?" Morgana said coldly.

 

"To bring you back." Merlin said.

 

"Then I am afraid that you have wasted your journey." Morgana said. "I am never going back."

 

"What?" Merlin and Samantha said in unison.

 

"These people understand, Merlin." She said, "In a way that no one in Camelot never will."

 

"You listen to me, Tinkerbell." Samantha said. "People are going to die if you don't come back."

 

"If I return the same fate awaits me." She said.

 

"Uther doesn't have to know about this, Morgana." I said, "We won't tell anyone."

 

"I'm sorry." She said.

 

* * *

Morgana was being selfish. Sure, she would have to live in hiding but countless others would die if she did not return. I did not know how she could allow that to happen.

 

"You don't care that innocent people will die?" I asked. We had been pleading with Morgana for the past ten minutes and she had not budged an inch. Suddenly we saw Aglain's head pop through the door of the tent.

 

"We need to go." He said.

 

"What's wrong?" Morgana asked.

 

"Arthur is making his way here as we speak. Your friend has led them right to us." He said. I looked at Aleya.

 

Aglain entered the tent and helped Morgana out. Merlin, Aleya, and I followed them. When we got outside I saw the Druid boy, Aleya and Merlin both turned to him as if he spoke to them.

 

"Mordred." Aleya mumbled.

 

"We need to go." Merlin said as he placed a hand on Aleya's back and she began walking in the same direction as Aglain had gone.

 

Merlin and Aleya led the way through the woods. I held Mordred's hand and dragged him along and Morgana was being helped by Aglain when she fell against a rock.

 

"I can't go on, it's too painful." Morgana said.

 

"You've got to." Aleya said.

 

"I'll create a distraction, just keep going." Merlin said, Aleya glared at him.

 

"Alright, my lady. Time to hike up your skirts and run for it." I said to Morgana as Mordred ran on ahead.

 

"Merlin, if Arthur....." Aleya began. Merlin turned and placed a hand on her face.

 

"I want you to be safe." He said. "Sam." He said as he looked at me. I grabbed Aleya by the arm and dragged her away.

 

Aleya struggled against me. I could not say that I would not have done the same, I mean, Merlin was almost definitely going to use magic to distract Arthur. If Arthur found out about Merlin's magic it could ruin everything.

 

* * *

When we had stopped we lost Morgana, Aglain, and Mordred. We were now travelling blindly throught the forest, and there was still no sign of Merlin behind us. Samantha stopped in the middle of a clearing.

 

"Which way did they go?" I asked as I looked for any sign of movement in the trees.

 

"I don't know." She said. I could hear people running towards us.

 

"Which way do we go?" I asked.

 

"That way." Samantha said pointing into the forest.

 

I followed behind her for a while until we came to a section of the woods where we saw Mordred being cornered by some of the men. I held myself back, knowing that he could take care of hiself. He looked at them and then screamed. With the scream they were all pushed backwards.

 

Mordred looked at Merlin who was standing on the other side of the clearing and then over at Samantha and I and then he ran off into the woods. I stepped past Samantha and into the clearing. Merlin smiled at me and then walked over to me. I did not know what he was expecting, but I am pretty sure that he was not expecting the slap on the face that he got.

 

"That's for risking your life like an idiot." I said. He looked a bit surprised as he rubbed his cheek.

 

"It worked." He said sounding offended.

 

"What if he would have seen?" I asked.

 

"Alright, lovebirds." Samantha said as she walked between us. "Not that I am not loving witnessing your first spat, but there is the matter that the guards of Camelot are searching this forest as we speak."

 

"She's right." I said, not ready to end this discussion.

 

"Arthur isn't the most observant." Merlin said. Samantha turned and slapped him.

 

"Stop insulting him." She said as she kept walking. Merlin looked even more shocked then when I had slapped him.

 

"We should probably....." I started.

 

"Go, yep." He said, "Come on."

 


	30. The Witchfinder Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I am so sorry for the long hiatus on this story, but writer's block is a terrible thing. I am back now and I have already started writing more! I hope you like this chapter and please tell me what you think!

**The Witch finder**

**Part One**

I awoke early, much to my displeasure. I had been in a near constant state of sleep deprivation since the events with the troll. I got dressed quickly and then looked out the window. I smiled as I saw Samantha and Arthur walking through the courtyard laughing. Leave it to Arthur to get her out of bed early. There was a knock at the door so I answered it and saw Merlin standing in the hallway.

"Good morning." He said with a smile.

"Good morning." I replied, "You want to come in?"

"Actually, Arthur wanted me to go and get some firewood and I was wondering if you wanted to come."

"Sounds like fun." I said.

* * *

"How is your father since the whole troll incident?" I asked Arthur as we walked through the courtyard. I had been very surprised this morning when Arthur had showed up at my chamber and wanted to spend some time together, but I was not arguing.

"Apart from the initial shock of sharing a bed with a troll, he's fine." Arthur said.

"How many nights did he sleep with a troll?" I asked.

"Three." He muttered. I could tell that he was trying to conceal laughter. I could not help but laugh. "It's not funny."

"It's very funny." I said between laughs.

"It is kind of funny." Arthur finally relented.

"What about you, are you alright?" I asked after a moment.

"I'm always alright." He said.

"Liar." I muttered.

"Listen, I am fine regardless of what my father does." He said.

"I just worry about you."

"Let me do the worrying."

"Not a chance." I muttered before he leaned in and kissed me.

* * *

Once Merlin was satisfied that we had collected enough firewood we began to walk back to the castle. As we started over the hill he sat down on a log overlooking the castle. I sat down beside of him and sat the wood down on the ground.

He did not speak, but he pointed at the smoke that was rising from beneath the hill. He muttered something and it turned into a horse.

"It's beautiful." I muttered. I looked up into his blue eyes and he let the glamour he had placed on the smoke fade as he leaned in to kiss me.

"Did you see it?" A woman asked as she ran up behind us. She sounded absolutely terrified.

"See what?" Merlin asked, knowing full well what she was talking about.

"The horse in the smoke." She said.

"I'm sorry to tell you that that was just smoke." I lied.

"It was sorcery, I am certain of it." She said. "We must tell the king."

She grabbed Merlin by the arm and began to drag him off. He looked back at me and I could see the terror in his eyes. I followed after them, unable to control the fear that must have shown in my eyes. The woman did not seem to think that Merlin was the sorcerer, considering everyone in Camelot was terrified of sorcery.

* * *

"I saw it." The woman said as she stood before the king. Aleya had briefly been able to fill me in on what had happened before we were ushered into the throne room.

"Perhaps your eyes deceived you, a trick of the light." Arthur suggested.

"The smoke was alive, I tell you, I feared for my life." She muttered.

"I thank you for your loyalty, it will not go unrewarded." Uther said.

"Thank you sire." She said as she was led out of the throne room. Uther was silent for a moment before he began to speak.

"It cannot continue." He said.

"I will hunt down those responsible." Arthur said, "I promise that they will not go unpunished."

"No, stronger methods are called for." Uther said, "Send for the Witchfinder."

A gasp echoed throughout the room at the sign of this apparently infamous name. Merlin looked petrified, along with Aleya, and Morgana. They had good reason to, there were three sorcerers at the very heart of Camelot.

"Sire, is it necessary to resort to such measures?" Gaius asked.

"The Witchfinder is a trusted ally, his help will be invaluable." Uther insisted.

"Of course." Gaius said. We were dismissed from the room and I immediately drug Aleya away from the crowd and to somewhere where we would not be overheard.

"What the hell were you two thinking?" I asked.

"What if the Witchfinder finds Merlin?" She asked with fear in her eyes.

"What if the Witchfinder finds you out, Ally? What then?" I asked.

"You're forgetting that Merlin is the one that actually did the enchantment." She whispered.

"Well, I'm sorry, Aleya, I have to be concerned about you because you're certainly not." I spat back at her.

"I need to go and talk to Merlin, he's probably freaking out." She said as she turned and walked towards the physician's chambers.

* * *

When I got to Merlin's chambers he walked out looking a bit angry.

"Did Gaius know anything about the Witchfinder?" I asked.

"His name is Aridian." Merlin said, "Gaius said that he earned his title."

"I don't like the sound of that." I said.

"We just have to be careful." Merlin said, "I won't let him find you."

"You need to worry about yourself, Merlin." I said.

"Merlin!" Arthur yelled from down the hall.

"I have to go." He said. I stood there trying to collect my thoughts before I walked off to find Samantha.

* * *

"Aridian?" Who names their kid Aridian?" I asked as Aleya explained about the Witchfinder.

"Gaius says that he has earned his title." She said.

"But you're not a witch." I said, "No pointy hat, no warts."

"What about my broomstick in the cupboard?" She asked as she pointed towards the wardrobe. I laughed at that.

"I guess I should get rid of my cauldron." I said. She smiled and then looked over to the window. She slid off of the bed and walked over to the window, her terrified expression had returned. I followed her and saw him.

"Sam," She muttered, "He's here." I watched as he rode up. He had a carriage like a cage and he wore all black. There were several things dangling from the bars of the cage. They looked like torture devices. "What do you think the cage is for?" She asked.

"Don't think about it." I said, "You're not going to find out." I continued watching him as he slid off of his horse and began walking towards the castle. That was when he turned and looked straight at us. Aleya jumped so much that she hit me. "It'll be okay." I said, hoping that my words proved to be true.

* * *

Aridian was truly frightening. If it was not the way that he spoke it was the way that he dressed. He wore all black all the time. I was mortified of him. Gaius had kept Merlin busy so he and I had not had a chance to finish our conversation. The Witchfinder had been here for a day and nothing had become of it. Samantha and I were walking back from Arthur's chambers when I heard a deep voice call my name from behind me.

"Yes?" I said as I turned and saw Aridian. I tried to conceal my fear, but I sensed that I was not doing a very good job of it.

"I would like to speak with you, be at my chambers in an hour." He said.

"Yes, sir." I said. He turned and walked away. "He's figuring it out, Sam." I said once he was gone.

"No he's not." She said as she grabbed my arm and pulled me down the hallway. I was just feeling numb with fear. "You were there when the smoke was conjured, it makes sense for him to want to speak with you."

"I didn't see anything." I said, trying to convince myself.

"That's the spirit!" Samantha said as she slapped me on the back.

The hour seemed to fly by and I soon found myself at Aridian's chambers waiting for him to come out and fetch me. I stood leaning against the wall, fighting the urge to pace. I just had to play it cool. The door came open and Merlin walked out being led by Aridian.

"Ahh, Aleya. Come in." He said as he motioned for me to walk past. Merlin looked frightened as the door closed. I sat down at the desk as he walked across the room. I did happen to notice that there was a skull sitting on his desk. Given the time period I guessed that it was not plastic.

"Were you there at the time of the incident?" He asked as he sat down.

"Yes." I said.

"Did you see the smoke?" He asked.

"Yes, but it was just smoke." I said, "Nothing special about it."

"The woman and Merlin said that you were the one that conjured the creature." He said, "Is that true?"

"No." I said. I knew what game he was playing.

"Can you prove it?" He asked. My stomach sank.

"No." I said after a moment's pause.

"I think I've got all I need." He said as he stood up, "You may go." I quickly stood up and walked out to see Merlin standing in the hall.

"What did he say?" He asked.

"That you said I conjured the smoke." I said.

"I didn't even tell him that you were there." He said.

"He was trying to scare me into confessing." I said.

"It would appear so." Merlin said.

* * *

Aleya had told me about Aridians strategy to get her to confess. Why could Uther not see that magic was not to blame for all of the world's problems? The true culprits were snakes like Aridian who lied and cheat their way into positions of power.

I stood next to Aleya in the throne room as Aridian prepared to tell Uther his findings. I could tell that she was nervous. Hell, I was nervous for her. If this old snake was not above lying to her to get her to confess then how could he be above lying to Uther? Aridian brought forth three women who had apparently seen things that could only be explained by sorcery.

"Even now magic flourishes on the streets of Camelot." Aridian said. I looked over my shoulder at Merlin once the women were done speaking. Did you? I mouthed. He just shook his head.

"I scarcely believe it." Uther said in shock.

"It is the truth, my lord." Aridian said, "Fortunately I have used every facet of my craft to bring this matter to a quick resolution."

"The sorcerer, do you have a suspect?" Uther said as he stood up.

"I do, my lord. I regret to say, they stand among us in this very room." He said. Aleya stared at Aridian now, her breathing uneven. She was not doing a very good job of concealing her fear. "My methods are infallible, my findings incontestable." He said. My heart began to quicken as the suspense rose. "The facts point to one person and one person alone." He turned towards us and pointed his finger. "The boy, Merlin." He said. Aleya flinched and looked back at Merlin who had gone pale.

"Merlin?" Arthur said in disbelief. "You can't be serious."

"This is outrageous, you have no evidence!" Gaius said.

"The tools of magic cannot be hidden from me. I am sure that a thorough search of the boy's chambers will give us the evidence that we need." Aridian said.

"Merlin?" Uther said.

"I have nothing to hide from him." Merlin said.

"Very well, guards, restrain the boy." Uther said. "Let the search begin."

Everyone began to shuffle out of the crowded throne room and the guards dragged Merlin away. Aleya pulled me along towards Merlin's chambers, her hand trembling as we went. I could tell that she was just barely keeping it together.

"We can't go in." I said, but she ignored me. "Ally, stop." I said as I pulled her to an abrupt stop. She looked down at the floor, her breathing ragged and uncontrolled.,

"Look at me." I commanded and she lifted her head up and met my stare. "Do you know if Merlin has anything that could link him to sorcery?" I asked. She thought for a moment.

"He has a spell book." She whispered. "But it's hidden."

"Then there is nothing to worry about." I said.

* * *

Samantha and I stood outside of Merlin's chambers. I heard Gaius yelling at the guards. I could hear Gaius yelling at them about it being his life's work and the sound of glass shattering on the ground. There was one loud shatter and then silence.

"Here" Someone yelled.

"An amulet of enchantment." I heard Aridian say. "Were you aware, physician, that your assistant kept instruments of sorcery?"

"No." Gaius said. My stomach fell. This was all the evidence the Aridian needed for Uther to burn Merlin.

"Well, our work here is done. I must inform the king." He said. I heard him walking towards the door and I decided in that moment what I had to do. I stood in front of Aridian as he walked out the door.

"The amulet is not Merlin's." I said shakily.

"What the hell are you doing?" Samantha said. I could hear the anger in her voice.

"If it is not Merlin's then whose is it?" Aridian asked.

"It's mine." I said. Gaius was giving me a You're lying look, but I ignored it.

"Guards." Aridian said. Sir Leon grabbed me by the arm and dragged me away.

"I'm going to kill you, Aleya!" Samantha yelled from behind me.

"You are a liar." Leon said as he led me down to the dungeons. He did not have to drag be because I did not fight.

"It doesn't matter now." I said.

When we entered the dungeons I could hear Arthur's voice echo from down the hallway telling Merlin that he was free to go. Merlin was led by one of the guards in the hallway. He looked relieved, that was until he saw me.

"Aleya." He said as he expression dropped.

"I couldn't let you die." I said.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Don't say anything." I muttered.

"Let her go!" He yelled at Leon as he led me to the cell. Merlin continued to yell as he was dragged out of the dungeons. At least he was safe now.


	31. The Witchfinder Part Two

**The Witch finder**

**Part Two**

**(Final)**

* * *

I walked into Arthur's chambers without bothering to knock. He was sitting at the table working on some form of paperwork. He stared up at me as I walked over.

"You listen to me." I said, "You're going to go to your father right now and tell him to release Aleya." I said.

"Listen, Sam, I know ho…." He began, I did not let him finish.

"Arthur have you met my sister? She doesn't have magic!" I yelled. I was not angry at Arthur in particular, but I needed to yell at someone.

"Be that as it may, she was still in possession of a magical amulet and that in itself is punishable by death." He said. I shook my head.

"What if she didn't know the damn thing was magical?" I asked.

'Then I am sure if she tells Aridian he will be more than happy to release her." He said.

"As though he's going to take her word for it. Are you really that thick?" I asked.

"Samantha, I promise you that I will talk to my father before I see her executed." Arthur said. "She's my friend too."

"Thank you." I said.

"We'll just see what the morning brings." He added.

* * *

I was awoken by the wonderful sensation of water being thrown onto my face. They had taken my dress and left me in my night gown which did not provide much warmth.

"It's time for you to confess." Aridian said. Two guards grabbed me by the arms and dragged me out of the cell. They shoved me down into a chair while Aridian paced in front of me. "Why did you have the amulet?"

"I found it." I said. "On the street."

"And why did you hide it in the physician's chambers?" He asked.

"Merlin said I could." I said, "It was a gift for my sister Samantha, I had no idea that it was magical." I said. Aridian smiled as he leaned closer.

"I don't believe you." He said.

"It's the truth whether you believe it or not." I said.

"Guards." He said.

The men grabbed my arms and flung me back into my cell. They came several times throughout the night and every time that Aridian interrogated me the questions grew louder and louder, angrier and angrier. I still did not allow him to break me.

I fell asleep at some point and I was awoken to someone shaking me. I opened my eyes, hoping for a moment that this had all been some sort of bad dream. I had no such luck. I saw Aridian sitting in front of me.

"Are you ready to confess?" He aske.d

"I have told you the truth." I said. "There is nothing that you can say to change the truth."

"How about this, if you do not confess you will be burnt at the stake." He said.

"I assumed that much." I said. I had tried not to dwell on my fate.

"The Lady Samantha and Merlin will join you as well." He said. With those words my heart sank. "Will you confess?"

* * *

I walked into the physician's chambers, not really wanting to see the place destroyed as it was when I last saw it. I knew that Merlin would most likely be there and I needed to be there for him. I stood in the doorway and saw Merlin sitting in the floor.

"The amulet." I said, "Was it yours?"

"No." He said without looking. "I don't know why it was here."

"Where's Gaius?" I asked as I sat down next to him. He continued to look at the floor, but I could tell that he had been crying.

"Someone got sick in the lower town and he had to go see to them." Merlin said.

"I know that it wasn't Aleya's." I said.

"Then why did she take the blame?" He snapped. He looked at me for the first time since I had come in.

"To protect you." I said. He was quiet as he looked back down at the floor. "Now, we can sit here and bicker amongst ourselves or we can try to figure out a way to get Aleya out."

Aridian had gotten an audience with the king, again. I stood next to Morgana who still looked terrified out of her mind. Aridian walked in first and behind him two guards dragged Aleya. It took all of my self control to not go to her. She was not fighting her captors, so I knew that something was wrong. The guards shoved her down on her knees in front of the king and Aridian circled around her like a vulture.

"Confess." He said. Aleya remained silence. "Confess!" She looked over her shoulder at me and then at Merlin and then back at Uther.

"I…..I am a sorcerer, sire." She said. "I am responsible for conjuring the smoke and I am guilty of practicing magic in Camelot." Uther stood up.

"Aleya, I took you in when you were in need and you betrayed me." He said, "By the laws of Camelot I must sentence you to death."

I did not know what Aridian had done to make her confess, but I was going to make him regret the day that he set foot in Camelot. The guards grabbed Aleya who was now silently sobbing. Merlin walked towards Aridian, looking enraged.

"You're a liar!" he yelled. Arthur quickly stood up and grabbed him.

"Guards!" Uther yelled.

"I'll deal with this." Arthur said as he dragged Merlin out of the throne room. Merlin fought with him every step of the way. I simply stood there in shock, fighting back tears.

* * *

I wiped the tears from my eyes once I had been locked in the cell again. More just kept coming. Apparently I was going to meet my end here. Being burnt at the stake did not seem like a pleasant way to go. I heard someone walking towards the cell which made me involuntarily hunker down more. I saw Arthur open the door and let Merlin in. I stood up and wrapped my arms around him.

"I've missed you." I said.

"They wouldn't let me see you." He explained. "I will get you out of this."

"I don't regret anything, Merlin." I said.

"This should be my fate, not yours." He said.

"Your fate is to protect Arthur. Mine is to protect you." I said, "And I would do whatever it takes to protect you."

"I don't understand, why did you confess?" He asked.

"Aridian threatened to burn Samantha and you as well and I couldn't let that happen." I said.

"Then that cannot be considered a true confession." Merlin said, sounding angrier now. "You were threatened."

"He's a liar and a cheat." I said, "But there's nothing you can do now."

"You just wait, I will make sure that nothing happens to you." He said before kissing me and running out. I could only hope that he would be successful in his attempt. He was my only hope now.

* * *

Merlin and I sat in his chambers, trying and failing to think of a way to prove that Aridian was a liar. As we pondered a solution to the problem Gwen ran in.

"Aridian won't stop." She said.

"What?" I asked.

"He's taken Morgana again, she's close to breaking." Gwen explained.

"That's what he does." Merlin said, "He breaks you down and in the end you confess whether you're guilty or not."

"What do you mean?" Gwen asked.

"Aleya was set up, Aridian planted the amulet." I said dryly.

"Why would he do such a thing?" Gwen asked.

"Aridian is paid for catching sorcerers, maybe he doesn't care whether they are guilty or not, maybe he gets them to confess however he can." Merlin said.

"By planting evidence and threatening them." I said.

"Even if this is true, what can we do without proof?" Gwen asked.

"Get some proof." Merlin said.

* * *

Aridian walked into the cell. I wanted to be brave and not let him frighten me, but I could not even look at him.

"I trust your confession has brought you some peace?" He asked. When he said this I got the courage I needed to meet his stare.

"Lying to my king?" I asked, "Yes, that has brought me a lot of peace, thanks." I said.

"Don't be like that." He said. I did not respond. "I just wanted to inform you that my investigations have begun."

"Begun?" I asked, "But you got your confession."

"From you." He said with a wicked smile. "Now I just need to get one from Samantha, Morgana, and Merlin."

"But we made a deal!" I raised my voice.

"I don't make deals with sorcerers." He said as he walked out of the cell.

"You're a lying snake, Aridian!" I yelled after him.

* * *

Merlin and I snuck into Aridian's chambers. I began going through the several papers on his desk while Merlin looked through the cabinet. He used his magic to open it and began to go through the contents.

"Look at this." He said. I walked over to him and examined the jar in his hand. It contained several flower petals.

"What kind of flower is that?" I asked.

"I don't know." He said.

A sound came from down the hall. He pocketed the jar and we both hid under the bed. Aridian walked in and immediately saw the cabinet door was open. He closed it and pulled out the key as he locked it. He paused for a moment before he walked over to the curtain. He swiftly pulled it away and saw that there was nothing behind it. He walked out the door again and Merlin and I both let out a sigh of relief.

Merlin and I had returned to his chambers and we began to follow our first real lead. After about an hour of sifting through several different books I was beginning to question whether or not this was the best way to be spending what little time we had.

"This is hopeless." I said as Merlin got a new book off of the shelf.

"Keep looking." He said.

"We don't even know if this flower means anything." I said.

"No, but this is all we've got." He said. "Here!" He said, sounding hopeful.

"Belladonna." I read from the book.

"Listen to this, under certain circumstances a tincture of the flower can produce hallucinations." He said.

"Aridian used the flower to make those women see things?" I asked.

"Apparently." He said.

"Why were only the women on this acid trip?" I asked. He looked at me in confusion for a moment.

"I don't know." He said.

"Well, what would women buy that men would not?" I asked.

"You're a woman, you tell me." He said.

"Um…Makeup?" I said.

"What?"

"Um….stuff to make them beautiful."

"Of course!"

* * *

Merlin and I ran down the street, it was late at night so there was no sign of anyone for miles. We made it to our destination and Merlin knocked on the door.

"First question, how do you know where this place is?" I asked.

"I came here to get something once." He said. His face flushed. "For Aleya"

"Aww, that's adorable." I said with a smile.

"How may I help you?" The man asked as he opened the door.

"Do you sale a tincture of belladonna?" I asked.

"Why do you ask?" He said as though he was hiding something.

"It's really important." Merlin said.

"I think I've got something." He said.

He moved over to one of the shelves and pulled off a small, glass bottle. He gave it to me and then looked at Merlin.

"What you be wanting with eye drops in the middle of the night, I really don't want to know." He said.

"Eye drops." I said as I connected two and two.

"Yes, women use them to make their eyes more beautiful." He said.

"Where did you get this?" Merlin asked as he held up the bottle.

"My usual suppliers." He said.

"You're sure that you didn't get it from somewhere else?" Merlin asked.

"Of course I am sure, now if it's all the same to you, I'd like to get some sleep." The man said.

"It was Aridian who gave it to you, wasn't it?" I asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said. He tried to walk past us but Merlin stopped him.

"Listen, an innocent girl is going to burn at the stake tomorrow morning unless you tell the truth." Merlin said with fire in his voice that I had never heard before.

"That has nothing to do with me." He said.

"That has everything to do with you." I snapped. "Aridian's witnesses saw visions produced by the belladonna in these eye drops. If we can prove that we have a chance at saving my sister."

"He forced me to sell it." He said, "He told me that he'd kill me if I told anyone."

"It was him, it was Aridian?" I asked. We had to be sure.

"Yes, it was him." The man confirmed.

"Thank you." I said.

"Thank you." Merlin said, looking happier than he had since this ordeal had begun.

* * *

When Merlin and I made it back to his chambers I was not very confident that Uther would believe our story. Merlin grabbed the flower petals and the eye drops and looked at them.

"We've got all we need." He said.

"Will it be enough?" I asked.

"We've got a witness as well, surely that's enough." Merlin said.

"It's still our word against Aridians."

"Sam, we don't have a choice." Merlin said, "By dawn tomorrow Aleya will be dead and I can't let that happen."

"Merlin, we've only got one shot at this." I said, "We've got to give Uther something that he cannot deny. Something even Aridian cannot talk his way out of."

"I'll be as quick as I can." He said before he ran out.

"Hurry Merlin." I muttered.

It was with dread that I saw the light of the sunrise glowing through the window. It had been a couple of hours since Merlin had left when the bumbling idiot came back in.

"Where have you been?" I asked as I stood up.

"It's done, everything is in place." He said.

"It's too late." I said, "They've already taken her."

"We'll have to delay the execution."

"How?"

"Go talk to Arthur, he can do it."

* * *

Aridian roughly pulled me out of the cage and I fell to my knees onto the ground. I ignored the pain that erupted from my assaulted legs, there would be worse to come. He pulled me up roughly by the collar of my night gown. That was when Arthur intervened.

"Careful." He said. "Show some respect." He said as he looked Aridian in the eyes. I looked at him pleadingly, hoping that he could do something.

* * *

I shoved through the crowd in a mad dash to get to Arthur. Merlin stopped and watched as they tied Aleya to the pyre. I could not even look at the sight. I could see Arthur standing in the crowd and when I made it to him he looked at me.

"Arthur, you've got to stop this." I said.

"You know I can't, Samantha." He said remorsefully.

"We have proof that she is innocent." I said.

"My father has already passed sentence, there is nothing I can do." He said.

"You can do the right thing, Arthur Pendragon! You can show faith in a friend who has been nothing but loyal to you or stand by and watch her die."

"Samantha…."

"If you won't do it for her, do it for me." I said, "Do it because I promised my mum that I would protect her."

* * *

I watched as Aridian lit the torch. The chains that they had used to tie me to the pyre were cold and heavy against my wrists. Aridian moved towards me, torch burning in his hand. He leaned the torch down to the dry wood. I closed my eyes and awaiting the pain.

"Wait!" Arthur yelled. I looked up and saw him and Samantha standing side by side. Aridian lifted the torch and looked disappointedly at Arthur.

* * *

"Sire, the witnesses saw nothing but hallucinations." Merlin said as he stood before Uther. I stood beside of him, ready to produce the evidence. Aridian glared at him and I felt joy in his anger.

"Hallucinations induced by the belladonna in these eye drops." I said as I held up the bottle.

"Gaius, is this possible?" Uther asked as I handed him the bottle.

"The belladonna plant has been known for causing such visions, sire." Gaius confirmed.

"And you bought this belladonna from this man?" Uther asked. The three women who had been called in all nodded nervously.

"And where did you get this from?" Uther asked the man who we had spoken to at the shop. "Don't be afraid, no harm will come to you here."

"The Witchfinder gave it to me." The man said.

"Did he tell you what it was for?" Uther asked.

"No." The man said, "Only that if I did not sell it he would have me burnt at the stake."

"How do you answer to these accusations?" Uther asked Aridian.

"They are all lies." He said, "The boy and girl have obviously concocted these accusations to save their friend."

"Then you won't mind if we search your chambers?" Merlin said.

"Silence!" Uther said, "You have no authority here."

"Father," Arthur said as he stepped forward. "we'll settle this once and for all. If what they say is wrong, they must bear the consequences. If there is some truth to what he says, then we must entertain the notion."

"I have nothing to hide." Aridian said.

After we arrived at Aridian's chamber Merlin and I stood and watched as the guards tore the room apart. Aridian looked satisfied that he had nothing to hide.

"There is nothing here." Aridian said.

"That cupboard, over there." Arthur said.

The men obeyed and walked over to it. When they opened it several amulets like the one they found in Merlin's chamber fell out. On the shelf below there were also several bottles of eye drops. I smiled knowing that they were not there before.

"These don't belong to me." Aridian said, "This is a trick." He said as he began to cough. Arthur drew his sword and stepped in front of me. "The boy plots against me." He said as he continued to cough. He bent over the table and then lift his head up. He coughed up a toad I looked back at Merlin who was smiling.

"Sorcerer!" Uther exclaimed as he drew his sword. Aridian grabbed my arm and pulled me over to him and drew his knife to my throat.

"Aridian, let her go!" Arthur commanded.

"You will never escaped from Camelot alive." Uther said calmly.

"I will if you value her life." He said. I rolled my eyes and kicked him in a place that I'd rather not mention. He flinched and I was able to slide out. As he backed up the knife in his hand began to burn and he dropped it to the floor. He continued to back up, obviously disoriented, until finally he fell out the window.

* * *

After the execution had been delayed they had taken me back to the cell. I waited there, to find out my fate. The guards opened the door and I saw Samantha run in. I stood up quickly and hugged her.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Aridian fell out a window after Merlin and I proved he was a liar." She said.

"So it's over?" I asked.

"Yep, you're safe now." She said. I hugged her again, relief overwhelming me.

"Thank you!" I said.

"Thank Merlin, he made Aridian cough up a toad."

"Served him right."

"Come on." She said.

* * *

After seeing Aleya off to talk with Merlin I went to speak with Arthur and thank him for what he did today. I knocked on the door and he opened it smiling.

"Samantha, come in." He said.

"I just wanted to thank you for stopping the execution and standing up for Merlin and I." I said.

"It was nothing." He said, "Besides, I didn't want to see her killed anymore than you did."

"Thanks." I said with a smile.

* * *

There was a knock at the door to my chamber. The moment I opened the door I felt Merlin wrap his arms around me.

"I thought I would never see you again." I said.

"I would never let them hurt you." He said. And we just stood there, arms wrapped around each other, for along moment. In that moment I felt the safest I had felt since this ordeal had begun.


	32. Sins of the Father Part One

**The Sins of the Father**

**Part One**

* * *

It was getting late which meant that Aleya and I had to be in the throne room soon. There was going to be a knighting ceremony, an event that I always dreaded. I knocked on the door to Aleya's chambers and waited for a response. When none came I opened the door and walked in.

"Ally, we need to go." I said. She walked out from behind the screen with her hand in her hair and a pin in her mouth. She mumbled something that was inaudible. "Let me." I said as I grabbed the pin and pulled her hair back tightly.

"Owwww." She said.

"There." I said, "We're going to be late."

"Would that really be a bad thing?" She asked.

* * *

Arthur had met Samantha in the hallway before the ceremony and walked her in. I felt like the awkward third wheel as I walked behind them. It was times like these that I really felt pure hatred for the social constructs that poisoned this time. I had to stand there and watch as Merlin waited on Arthur and I couldn't so much as talk to him. Uther would not show him any mercy if he ever found out about this.

Knighting ceremonies always dragged on. Samantha had already started yawning when Uther made it to the last man who was knelt in front of him. Once he was done all of the men stood up and Uther began to give a speech about how they had to uphold the knight's code and the laws of Camelot.

Without warning the sound of fighting erupted from outside of the throne room. Everyone stared towards the door as the noise got closer. All of the new knights drew their swords as someone wearing armor walked into the room.

Arthur pushed in front of his father and drew his own sword. I saw Samantha tense up as he did so. The doors flew open and a person wearing armor walked in. They did not speak, they just walked up to Arthur and dropped their gauntlet onto the ground. Arthur, of course, picked it up.

"I accept your challenge." Arthur said, "If I am to face you in combat, do me the courtesy of revealing your identity."

The person removed their helmet and long blond curls fell across her shoulders. Several people in the room gasped at the sight. Arthur looked shocked and just a tiny bit angry at this revelation. The woman smiled as she looked at Arthur.

"My name is Morgause." She said.

* * *

"I don't like it." I said as I paced in front of Aleya who was sitting on the bed. "What if Barbie out there is a really good fighter?"

"What if she just wants the glory of trying to fight Arthur?" Aleya asked.

"I don't think you're taking this seriously." I said, "What if it were Merlin she challenged?"

"I would be mortified." She said, "You're forgetting that Merlin can barely hold up a sword while Arthur has been training his entire life to be a warrior."

"I'm still worried." I said.

"He's going to be fine, remember, he's going to be Camelot's greatest king when Uther bites it."

"I know." I said, "I'm going to go talk to him."

* * *

I was walking back to my chamber when I saw Merlin walk out into the hallway. He looked both ways before walking towards me.

"Morgause?" I said.

"Yeah" He said.

"Why were you talking to her?" I asked.

"Arthur wanted me to see if she would withdraw." He said.

"Did she?"

"What do you think?"

"Why would Arthur ask her to withdraw?"

"He doesn't want to have to kill a woman."

"What if she beats him?" I asked. Merlin began to laugh. "What's so funny?" I asked.

"It's just…..a woman…..beating Arthur?" He said.

"I can't believe you." I said.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"She stands a better chance than you would." I said as I continued down the hallway.

"I love you." He said between bouts of laughter.

"I don't wanna hear it." I said while smiling myself.

* * *

"So, epic battle with Morgause, how are we feeling about this?" I asked.

"I feel fine." He said.

"You feel fine." I said. "You don't know anything about how she fights."

"I'll have to figure it out as I go."

"Good strategy, really thinking this one through, aren't you?"

"I have been training with a sword since before I could talk, don't worry."

"I just don't think you should under estimate her."

"I'll be fine." He said with a smile. I did not find it very reassuring.

* * *

Samantha's iron grip made my hand go numb before the fight even started. We sat in the stands and watched as Arthur and Morgause stood in the arena. They squared up and readied to fight. Uther lowered his hand, giving the order for the fight to begin.

They fought hard for a moment before Arthur knocked the sword out of her hand. He motioned for her to pick it up, which she did. As soon as she had the sword in her hand they began to fight again. Samantha's grip tightened even more.

We both tensed up when Morgause got Arthur onto the ground. She held the sword to his chest and began to talk to him, although I could not make out what she was saying. There was silence in the arena as she held out her hand and helped him up. Samantha let go of my now aching hand as Morgause stood to face Uther. She bowed and then walked out of the arena.

"What do you think she told him?" I asked.

"I'm just glad she said it." Samantha said, the relief evident in her voice.

* * *

I had not gotten a chance to talk with Arthur since the tournament. Morgause had left and I was still left in suspense as to what Morgause had said to him. I walked to his chambers and saw that there were two guards posted outside. I walked past them and saw Arthur was standing at the window with his dagger pressed against the stone.

"Why are there guards outside the door?" I asked.

"My father has confined me to my chambers." He said. "He's forbidden me from accepting Morgause's challenge."

"What challenge?" I asked.

"She said that I was to come to her three days hence and accept whatever challenge she put to me." He said.

"And why did you tell her that you would do her bidding?" I asked.

"She had a sword to my chest, Samantha, I didn't exactly have a choice."

"Maybe your father has got a point."

"I gave her my word."

"So, I take it we're going anyway?"

"We're not, I am."

"Okay, how are you getting out of the castle?"

"Merlin."

"Yes, because Merlin is the master of stealth, I don't know what I was thinking. I'll just leave now." I said as I made for the door.

"Samantha, wait." He said. I turned and looked at him. "Can you help me get out?"

"Of course, my lord." I said while curtsying as I walked out.

* * *

"He's going to accept some challenge from Morgause without knowing what it is?" I asked. I was not able to hop onto the crazy train that Arthur was on.

"I know, it's idiotic," Samantha said, "but he's set on it which means we're going along with it."

"He said something about that. I had no idea that he was going to go through with it, though." Merlin said.

"So, how do you intend to get him out of the castle?" I asked.

"Merlin, could you get some rope?" Samantha asked.

"I think Gaius has some." He said. "I'll go fetch it."

"I'll come with you." I said.

We walked down the hallway while Samantha went to fill Arthur in on the plan. It did not take us very long to reach the physician's chambers. When we did Gaius was standing at the table, mixing potions. Merlin and I both took a spot at either side of the table. I saw the rope lying on the ground at our feet.

"How's Arthur?" Gaius asked.

"You mean after being defeated by a girl in front of the whole of Camelot?" Merlin asked with muffled laughter. I elbowed him and he stopped, "I've seen him happier."

"I believe you're enjoying this Merlin." Gaius said with a smile.

"Maybe a little" Merlin said.

He looked over to the pile of rope that was lying on the ground. He moved over to the other side of the table and began to furiously crush some herbs in a bowl. I watched as the rope acted like a snake and began to creep over towards him. I noticed that Gaius was beginning to look over towards Merlin so I distracted him.

"Gaius" I said, he turned to look at me. "I was curious, what would you use to fight an infection?"

"Is there something the matter?" He asked.

"No, I was just wondering."

"That would be honey, but honey is more of a preventative measure."

"Cool, I love honey." I said, "Not really, it tastes horrible, but I'm sure it's great for fighting infections."

"I have to go tend to Arthur." Merlin said as he started for the door.

"And I have to go…..brush my hair." I said as I followed him.

"Brush your hair?" Merlin said with laughter.

"Shut up." I said.

"That was really smooth." He said with a smile.

* * *

After changing into my makeshift armor that I had accumulated since we came to Camelot, I went to fetch Arthur. As I walked in he was pacing around the room. I noticed that it was already dark outside, which did not bode well for our journey.

"I've got the supplies, and Merlin and Aleya went to get some rope." I said as I walked in. He was dawning his chainmail. The door opened behind me and Merlin and Aleya walked in.

"Merlin, is it my imagination or are you getting fat?" Arthur said. Merlin lifted up his shirt to reveal rope wrapped around his torso.

Arthur and I moved over to the window and looked down. It was a long way down, I hoped that we were strong enough to get him safely to the ground. It certainly would be a shame if I dropped my destiny onto the stones below.

"Are you sure that you can hold me?" Arthur asked as though he was about as confident in our abilities as I was.

"There are three of us." I pointed out.

"I know, but two of you are women and one of you is Merlin." He said.

"I'm stronger than I look." Merlin said defensively.

"Just, don't drop me." He said.

Merlin Aleya and I grabbed the rope and Arthur jumped out the window. As soon as his weight was on the rope it began to slip. We tried desperately to hold onto it. It slipped through my hands and then Merlin's, but Aleya had it wrapped around her wrist. When Merlin and I let go she was immediately pulled towards the window. Merlin quickly grabbed her around the waist and stopped her from falling. I rushed over to the window and looked down to see that Arthur was still dangling quite far from the ground.

"Lower the rope." He said.

"There is no more rope!" I yelled.

"It's coming loose!" Aleya said.

"Do not let go of the…." Arthur began. He was cut short by the rope slipping from Aleya's hands. There was silence and then a loud crash. We all three moved over to the window, fearing what we might see. Arthur was fine, he had landed in a pile of horse droppings.

* * *

We rode along for a long while. I was not confident that Arthur knew exactly where we were going. We stopped at a fork in the road and Arthur looked questioningly at the two different routes that we could take. He paused for a moment before Merlin spoke up.

"Which way now?" Merlin asked.

"Do you actually know where we're going?" I asked.

"It's this way." He said as he pointed to the left. His horse, however, did not share the same opinion because it started walking to the right.

"I thought you said it was left?" Samantha asked.

"It's not me, it's the horse." Arthur said. "Morgause told me, when the time comes you'll know your way."

"So, we're following a horse?" I asked.

"Apparently." Samantha said as she followed Arthur.

* * *

"What if Morgause challenges you to do something that you don't want to do?" Merlin asked.

"I'm not expecting it to be easy, Merlin, that's why it's called a challenge." Arthur said.

"So, you'd do anything she asked you to do?" Aleya asked.

"I gave her my word." Arthur said.

"What if she asks you to do something less honorable than breaking your word?" Merlin asked.

"Would you stop rabbiting on." Arthur said. "We're in Odin's territory, we could be attacked at any second."

"I just think it's strange to agree to do something when you don't know what it is." Merlin mumbled.

"One more word out of you, Merlin, and you'll be taking the challenge in my place." Arthur said.

At that moment a bolt hit the tree in front of me. My horse leapt in fear and flung me onto the ground. I hit hard onto the ground and when I finally regained my bearings I saw that Aleya had already dismounted her horse and was running towards me. I stood up and drew my sword, ready to fight the men who were running out of the woods. Aleya stood next to me, a dagger drew and ready to fight.

"Where the hell did you have that thing?" I asked.

"That's my secret." She said.

A man began running towards Merlin's back and she ran over and stabbed him in the back with her blade. The fatal flaw with men of this time was that they underestimated the abilities of women. He fell and Merlin immediately looked up at a man who was perched in a tree, ready to throw a spear at Arthur. He muttered something and the spear caught on fire, sending the man falling to the ground.

I had engaged with one man, who was an impressively good fighter. That being said, I was not the best fighter. I fought mainly in defense for a large part of the fight, but I finally got a decent blow in on his stomach. He mistake was not moving his feet quickly enough. That was one thing that I had learned early on, only stay in range long enough to land your blow. Once all of the men had either fled or been killed Arthur looked over at us.

"That's alright." He said. "You three just stand there, I'll deal with this."

"Prat." Merlin muttered under his breath. I had to agree with him on this one occasion.

* * *

After being attacked the morale of our little group was definitely down. It was to be expected considering we now knew for certain that we could be attacked at any moment.

"We should turn back." Merlin said as we rode. "There could be more of Odin's men in the forest."

"You're free to turn back, I won't stop you." Arthur said. I rolled my eyes.

"You don't even know what Morgause is going to ask you to do." I said.

"She said that she knew my mother." Arthur said. I could see the hurt in his eyes.

"Then let's go." Samantha said as she sped her horse up.

"So, Sam, are you not afraid of horses anymore?" I asked as we continued down the path.

"I'm terrified. I am just controlling my fear." She said, I laughed.

* * *

When we stopped for the night Merlin built a fire with ease as Aleya went about trying to make something to eat. Cooking was definitely not her strong suit. Merlin, luckily, could cook a decent amount so he helped her. After we had eaten Aleya had gone to collect firewood and Merlin, of course, followed her. I sat down next to Arthur, who had been all too quiet for my liking.

"Did you ever know your mother?' I asked.

"No," He said, "she died before I opened my eyes."

"I'm sorry." I said.

"I barely know anything about her."

"Couldn't you ask your father?"

"He refuses to talk to me about her. I think it's too painful for him." Arthur said, "Sometimes it's like she never existed."

"Aleya was like that when our dad died." I said, "Some people have a harder time dealing with loss."

"Must do." He said.

"What do you hope to learn from Morgause?'

"I just want to know what she was like."

"Judging by you, I would say that she was brave, kind, and noble."

"We should get some rest." He said with a smile. I watched as he walked over to his bed roll. I really hoped that Morgause was telling the truth about know his mother. I would hate to see him have to go without answers for the rest of his life.

* * *

"So, the only reason Arthur wants to find Morgause is to find out about more about his mother?" I asked.

"Apparently." Merlin said as he picked up another stick off the ground.

"I can relate." I said.

"So can I."

"What about you, did you ever know your father?"

"My mother would never talk about him. I think he died before I was born."

"I'm sorry." I said. He went back to collecting firewood.

* * *

We rode quickly the next day, knowing that if Arthur did not make it to Morgause today he would have broken his word. I could not say that I had much confidence in our following a horse, but we really had no other option. The horse led us to the shore of a lake. We stopped for a moment.

"What now?" I asked. Arthur's horse continued on into the water.

"What are you doing?" Aleya asked.

"It's not me, it's the horse." Arthur said.

"I think you're going to get wet." Merlin said with a large smile on his face.

"You don't say." Arthur said. His horse kept going across the lake, but it was as though there was some sort of bridge just beneath the surface of the water because he did not sink.

"Arthur?" I yelled questioningly at him. He did not respond, he must have been too taken by what he was seeing. "Alright." I said as I directed my horse into the water and followed Arthur. After riding through a waterfall I made it to the other side where there was a worn down castle. Arthur had stopped and was staring at the castle.

"I hope you don't rust, tin man." I said as I noted his now wet chain mail. He did not respond.

"Where are we?" Merlin asked as he rode through the waterfall.

"Sam, check out her evil lair!"Aleya said from behind him.

"If we weren't sure Morgause was a sorcerer before, we can be certain now." Merlin said.

"That must be how she defeated me." Arthur said, "She must have been using magic."

"It didn't actually look like she was." Aleya said.

"And what would you know about magic, Aleya?" Arthur asked.

"Absolutely nothing." She said with a grin.

We made it to the entrance and we dismounted our horses. As we walked into the worn down castle I noted that there was no roof. The room we had entered did not have anything in it, save a chopping block with an axe embedded in it at the center of the room.

"Now what?" Arthur asked.

"Maybe we should ask the horse." Merlin suggested.

"Well, there's no one here, we should go." I said as I began to walk towards the door. Arthur hit the axe against the wood.

"You kept your promise." A voice rang out from behind Arthur Morgause, who was now wearing a red dress, walked down the stairs and came face to face with Arthur.

"What is the nature of the challenge you wish to set me?" Arthur asked.

"Place your head on the block." She said as she picked up the axe. Arthur hesitated. "You gave me your word that you would do anything I asked."

"Arthur, don't." I said.

"What the hell are you doing?' Merlin asked as Arthur leant down onto the block.

"I won't let you do this!" I said to Morgause.

"Stay out of it." Arthur said.

Morgause placed the axe on the back of his exposed neck. I watched in horror as she lifted it him. Aleya firmly grasped my arm to hold me back from running to save Arthur. She was right to do so, the thought had already crossed my mind. As Morgause began to lower the axe I closed my eyes, not wanting to see what was to come.

 


	33. Sins of the Father Part Two

**The Sins of the Father**

**Part Two**

**(Final)**

* * *

Morgause readied herself to strike the fatal blow on Arthur. I could not bring myself to watch. I looked over to Merlin who looked just as worried as I was. I assumed that he would intervene before he would allow Arthur to die. It was his destiny to protect Arthur. I had my eyes closed when she lowered the axe and placed it onto the ground. I let out a breath that I did not know I was holding.

"You have shown yourself to be a man of your word, Arthur Pendragon." Morgause said. "For that I will grant you one wish, tell me, what it is that your heart most desires?"

"You said that you knew my mother." Arthur said as he stepped closer to her. "Tell me all that you know about her."

"Perhaps you would like to see her?" She asked.

"I want that more than anything." Arthur said.

"As you wish." Morgause said as she began to walk towards the stairs again. Arthur followed her and I ran up beside of him, questioning whether or not he was in his right mind.

"Are you sure that you want to do this?" I asked.

"I have a chance to see her. I cannot pass it up." He said.

"Your father would not…"

"My father is not here."

"What if she is lying?"

"That is a risk that I am willing to take."

* * *

Merlin and I stood there are watched as Morgause led Arthur and Samantha up the narrow steps. Merlin seemed unsure of what he should do next.

"You think she's telling the truth?" I asked.

"I hope so." He said as he followed after them.

Once we reached the top of the stairs we found ourselves in a room that had vines growing along the walls. There was a stone table in the center of it that was covered in white candles. Morgause walked around the room and went about lighting the candles.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Merlin asked as he stood beside of Arthur.

"If you were granted the same opportunity to see your father, would you?"

"The fact still stands," I said, "Uther won't forgive you if he finds out that you're working with a sorcerer."

"What if my father's attitude towards magic is wrong?" Arthur asked.

"You really think that?" Merlin asked, sounding shocked.

"Perhaps it's not as simple as he would have us believe." Arthur said, "Morgause is a sorcerer and she has caused us no harm. Surely not everyone who practices magic can be evil."

"We don't actually know why she's doing this." Samantha said.

"I think you're right." I said. Samantha glared at me as Morgause turned to us, all of the candles in the room lit.

"It is time." She said as she blew out the lighting stick. Arthur took a step forward. "Close your eyes." She commanded. Arthur obeyed and as he did Morgause began to incant a spell that cause wind to blow throughout the room.

"Arthur." A woman's voice said. Arthur opened his eyes. In front of him stood a woman that looked remarkably like him, she bore the same blue eyes and the same blond hair. Arthur look dumbstruck at the sight.

"Mother" Arthur said.

"My son." She said as she walked over to Arthur. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "When last I held you, you were a tiny baby." She said, "I remember your eyes, staring up at me. Those few seconds

"I'm so sorry." He said, the guilt evident in his voice.

"You have nothing to be sorry for."

"It was my birth that caused you to die."

"No, you are not to blame."

"I cannot bear the thought that you died because of me."

"Do not think that." She said as she hugged him again. "It is your father who should carry the guild for what happened."

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked.

"It is not important, what matters is that you lived."

"You cannot leave me with more questions." Arthur said pleadingly, "Please."

"Your father, he was desperate for an heir. Without a son the Pendragon dynasty would come to an end, but I could not conceive."

"Then how was I born?" He asked. Igraine hesitated, "Tell me." Arthur prompted.

"Your father betrayed me." She said, "He went to the sorceress Nimueh and asked for help conceiving a child. You were born of magic."

"That's not true."

"I'm sorry, Arthur, your father has deceived you as he has deceived me." She said, "To create a life a life must be taken, your father knew that."

"No." Arthur said with pain obvious in his voice.

"He sacrificed my life so the Pendragon dynasty could continue." She said, "It makes you no less my son, nor me any less proud of you. Now I see you I would have given my life willingly. Do not let this knowledge change you." She said before disappearing.

If there was any doubt that Uther was a liar and a monster it was now gone. Arthur stood there silently for a moment. This was a huge revelation for him. The true circumstances of his birth were almost too horrible to think about.

"No." Arthur said. "Bring her back."

"I cannot, once the door way is closed it is closed forever." Morgause said. "I am truly sorry that you learnt of your mother's fate in this way. I can only imagine how it must feel to discover that your father is responsible for her death. It is truly an unforgivable betrayal."

"Are you alright?" Samantha asked as she stepped forward to where Arthur was standing in silence. He did not respond.

"Arthur?" Merlin said.

"Fetch the horses." He commanded. "We're returning to Camelot."

Merlin walked out of the room and I followed after him. Samantha stayed with Arthur. Once we were out of ear shot of Arthur Merlin began to speak.

"How could Uther do that?" Merlin asked.

"I don't know." I said, I truly did not understand how someone could be so heartless that they would kill their own wife to get what they wanted.

"He has slaughtered so many people for sorcery when he is just as guilty as they are!" Merlin said as he turned to face me.

"I know it's not right, but we have bigger concerns right now."

"What are you talking about?"

"Arthur is hurt and upset. He's just found out that his father has committed a terrible sin and he's angry. We have to make sure that he doesn't do something that he'll regret."

"Like kill Uther?" Merlin said as though he liked the idea.

"Exactly." I said. "Do you think he'd do that?"

"I don't know." Merlin said as he shook his head. "If he was angry enough."

* * *

"Arthur." I said as he walked towards the horses. "Arthur, will you answer me?" I said as I grabbed his arm. He stopped and turned.

"What?" He asked, sounding angry.

"This knowledge, it should not change your views on your father."

"He killed her in cold blood."

"He wanted an heir. He wanted you."

"Just let me handle it, Samantha." He said before getting onto his horse.

It did not take us as long to get back to Camelot, largely due to the fact that we galloped nearly all the way. As soon as we rode into the courtyard Arthur jumped off his horse, sword in hand, and went inside. I was not sure what he was going to do to Uther, but it probably was not good.

* * *

Gaius was walking over to Merlin and I as I slid off of my horse. Merlin was still watching Arthur attentively.

"I'm glad you're safe." Gaius said, "Where's Arthur?"

Merlin shook his head as he turned and walked into the alcove. Gaius and I followed after him. I had a terrible sinking feeling. Arthur was a loose cannon at the moment.

"Arthur was born of magic, wasn't he?" Merlin asked when we were away from the crowd. Gaius did not answer, but I could tell by the expression that fell over his face that he knew exactly what Merlin meant.

"Gaius?" I said. I had hoped that Morgause would have been lying.

"Listen….." Gaius began.

"All those people he's executed and he's as guilty as they are." Merlin said. There was silence as Gaius tried to think of what to say.

"Gaius, there is no justification for his actions." I said, "He murdered Arthur's mother."

"The people should know the truth about what he's done." Merlin said. "How could you not tell me?" Merlin asked.

"I feared what Arthur would do if he ever found out." Gaius said.

"He's found out now." I said. Merlin and I ran off towards the castle. Arthur was about to do something that he would most certainly regret.

* * *

As I ran to the council chambers I saw Leon standing by the doors. He held up his hand as I tried to pass through.

"Let me through." I said.

"The king has ordered no one to let in, my lady." He said. At that moment the sound of fighting began to echo from inside the council chambers.

"They're going to kill each other if you don't let me through!" I yelled. He stood aside and let me pass through. When I made it inside Arthur had Uther down with a sword to his chest.

"Arthur!" I yelled, he did not look up. "I know you don't really want to do this." I said as I walked closer to him.

"My mother is dead because of him!" Arthur said angrily.

"Killing your father won't bring her back, no matter how much you may want it to." I said, "You've already lost one parent, do you really want to lose another?"

"Listen to her, Arthur." Uther said. Arthur tightened his grip on the sword.

"Arthur, put the sword down." I said authoritatively.

"You heard what my mother said." Arthur said, "After everything he has done, do you believe he deserves to live? He executes those who use magic as he has used it himself. You have caused so much suffering and so much pain, I will put an end to that."

"Morgause was lying." I said, knowing very well the gravity of my words. "That wasn't your mother, not really. It was an illusion. Every word your mother said was Morgause's."

"You don't know that."

"If you kill your father the kingdom will be destroyed. This is exactly what she wants!" I said, "Please, Arthur." I said as I placed my hand on the hilt of the sword. "Don't do something you'll regret."

I took the sword out of his hand and quickly cast it to the side. Arthur collapsed to his knees in front of his father. I heard the doors open and looked back and saw Merlin and Aleya standing with Leon at the end of the room.

"My son, you mean more to me than anything." Uther said.

"I'm sorry." Arthur repeated over and over again.

"You are not to blame." Uther said.

A day had passed since the incident with Morgause and everything was going back to normal. We had, however, taken a major step backwards with Arthur. He now believed that sorcery was the one true evil again. I walked into my chambers and saw Uther standing there.

"My lord" I said as I curtsied.

"I wanted to thank you in person for your actions yesterday." He said, "You are loyal to Arthur and I am most grateful."

"I just did what I had to do." I said.

"You have proven yourself to be a trusted ally in the fight against magic." He said, I felt like laughing when he said that. If only he knew. "Those who practice magic will stop at nothing to see this kingdom destroyed." He began to move over to the door. "It does not escape my attention that you and my son have grown quite close."

"Yes, my lord."

"I want you to know that I approve." He said before walking out.

"That was weird." I said to myself. Aleya walked in looking over her shoulder. She stopped for a moment.

"Was that Uther I just saw leaving?" She asked in confusion.

"Yes, yes it was." I said.

"What did he say?"

"That I was a valued ally in the fight against magic and that he approved of my being close with Arthur." I said.

"Ally against magic." Aleya replied with laughter, "He's really got you pegged."

"Let him believe it." I said, "It improves the alibi."

 


	34. The Lady of the Lake Part One

**The Lady of the Lake**

**Part One**

* * *

Samantha barged into my room without knocking and sat down next to the fireplace. I waited for her to say something when I finally moved over and sat down next to her.

"May I help you?" I asked.

"Have you spoken with your boyfriend lately?" She asked. I thought for a moment. I really had not spent much time with Merlin since everything that had happened with Morgause.

"He's been really busy with Arthur." I said.

"Really?" She asked, "Because Arthur said he's been slacking off."

"Why are you so worried about him?"

"Oh, I don't know, it might be because a Druid girl escaped in Camelot and you and Merlin always seem to be at the heart of these things." She said. I had not heard of a Druid girl in Camelot. Surely if Merlin were involved he would have told me. That was odd.

"I don't know anything about her." I said.

"You're lying." She accused.

"I'm not." I said, "I haven't seen him since we went to find Morgause."

"That was four days ago."

"So…"

"So, why has he not come to see you?"

"I don't know."

"Because he's hiding the Druid girl!" She said.

"You think?" I asked, trying to think of what this meant.

"Two people were killed in the lower town by an animal that did not leave any footprints except a pair of human ones walking away."

"Maybe a human did it."

"Gaius said the wounds were from an animal."

"How do you know all of this?"

"I have my sources."

"Alright then, I'm going to go and talk to Merlin." I said as I stood up.

* * *

I followed Aleya down the hallway. I knew her well enough to know when she was really angry and this definitely fell under one of those times. She stopped before we made it to Merlin's chambers and hid. I did the same and we watched as Merlin walked out carrying something.

"That's shifty." Aleya said.

We followed him into the courtyard, careful to avoid him seeing us. He led us into a tunnel. I followed close behind Aleya in the pitch dark tunnel. I then began to hear someone walking up behind us. I pulled Aleya into one of the alcoves where we would not be found.

We waited for a moment in the darkness as the guards passed. It was not long before they walked out again. Once we were certain they were gone we stepped out from the safety of our hiding place. Aleya held out her hand.

"Leoht." She muttered and an orb of light appeared in her hand.

"You can make a magic lighty orby think and you didn't tell me?" I asked.

"It never came up." She said as she shrugged her shoulders.

She continued to walk down the hallway in the direction that Merlin had gone. We walked for a moment before she stopped short in front of me. I almost slammed into her before I saw what she was looking at. There was Merlin, sitting there kissing some other girl. I looked at Aleya as she turned and walked past me out of the tunnel.

"Listen, Freya, I can't." He said as he pulled away from her.

"You're damn right you can't." I said. I was enraged. Merlin looked up at me and paled. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I…" He mumbled.

"Think very carefully about what you say next because I am seriously considering murdering you."

"I kissed him." Freya said, looking ashamed.

"Well, that's not what Aleya saw." I said. Merlin's expression dropped even lower as he stood and ran past me. I stood there for an awkward moment when I noticed the Druid tattoo on the girl's arm. Great, another crime to add to the list.

* * *

I let the light fade from my hand as I emerged from the tunnel into the darkness of the night. I was in shock as to what I had just seen. I did not feel sad or hurt, but I just felt numb. As I tried to process what had just happened I attempted to think of a logical explanation of what I had just seen. I could not think of one, however.

Once I was confident that I had walked far enough away that no one would find me I walked into an alleyway and slid down the wall onto the ground. I just needed time to think. I tried to control my heartbeat, but it still felt as though my heart was going to leap out of my chest.

"Aleya!" I heard Merlin's voice echo. I hunkered down in my hiding place, not wanting to talk. He ran past me and I stayed there, content in my misery, and let more tears slip.

* * *

Freya and I sat in unimaginable uncomfortable silence. I did not know if she was afraid to speak or if I had frightened her by yelling at Merlin. I heard someone walking towards us so I picked up the lit torch, vowing to use it as a weapon should the need present itself. I stood and then looked at Freya.

"Stay here." I commanded as I walked out into the tunnel cautiously. Merlin walked up to me, he looked frantic.

"I couldn't find her." He said.

"She can't have disappeared." I said.

"She wasn't in her chambers and she wasn't in yours." He said.

"Well, Merlin, it's sounds to me like you've got a problem."

"I'm sorry." He mumbled.

"We've been through this Merlin, go tell her that." I said before I walked past him, handing the torch to him as I went. If he could not find her I sure as hell would.

* * *

After a few moments of mentally battling with myself, I stood up from the safety of my corner and walked out onto the street. As soon as I was out in the open the bell rang signaling that it was midnight. I knew that this would be yet another sleepless night.

I looked up at the sky and saw the full moon shining light in the darkness. As I walked through the courtyard I heard something growling behind me. I turned and saw a giant black cat. I could not help the scream that escaped my lips. I turned and began running. I knew that it could outrun me, but I had to make it to the safety of the castle.

I could hear the creature following me so I dared to look back. It was leaping into the air, ready to attack, as I ran up the steps. I was almost there when I felt something sharp dig into my leg. I stumbled a bit, but kept going. I made it through the doors and saw it fly away into the darkness. I collapsed onto the ground and attempted to catch my breath.

* * *

I walked up the stairs and down the familiar hallway to Aleya's chambers. I opened the door and saw her sitting on the bed examining an angry looking wound on her leg.

"What happened?" I asked as I walked over to her.

"A really big, black cat" She said.

"You should get Gaius to look at it." I suggested.

"It's just a scratch." She said reassuringly. She was right, of course, it was not even bleeding. I was sure that she was lucky to have survived.

"Not to, you know, dwell on this, but there is the tiny matter of the Druid girl in Camelot." I said.

"Merlin can handle it." She said as she stood up and walked over to the wardrobe.

"You mean, you don't want to help?" I said, unable to hide the surprise in my voice, "Don't get me wrong, I think that it's fantastic that you don't want to go and do something stupidly dangerous, it's just not like you."

"Merlin's not as big of an idiot as he seems, he'll be able to get her out of Camelot." She said as she sat back down on the bed.

"You don't have to do this, Ally." I said as I sat down next to her.

"Do what?" She asked, though I could tell that she knew exactly what I meant.

"Try to hide what you're feeling." I said.

"I loved him." She said as she began to cry, "I still do."

"It'll be okay." I said as I wrapped my arms around her. She began to cry quietly into my shoulder. "I promise you that it will all be okay."

Throughout the hour since this happened I had been fighting the urge to kill Merlin. I had never seen Aleya like this before, and that scared me. All I knew for certain was that Merlin ought to be working on his apology, because Aleya was mad and hurt which was not a good combination.

 


	35. The Lady of the Lake Part Two

**Lady of the Lake**

**Part Two**

* * *

It was needless to say that I had avoided Merlin like the plague during the last couple of days. I did not really fancy having to listen to whatever excuse he thought up for why he was kissing another woman. As far as I knew the bounty hunter had not found the girl, which was good. I wanted answers though, seeing as though I had seen the monster in the flesh.

I could not help but think that the creature and the girl were linked. Maybe she had control over the beast or something like that. I had more questions than answers so I decided to go and speak with Gaius about recent events. I pecked on the door and waited. Gaius opened it and looked surprised to see me.

"Come in." He said with a smile.

"Do you have any idea what the beast is?" I asked as he walked over to his table and began looking through a book.

"Unfortunately, I do not." He said.

"I saw it." I said. He immediately looked up from the book.

"You what?' He asked.

"It was like a giant black cat with wings." I said. Gaius stood and walked over to his shelf. He pulled another, more dusty, book off of it and began to turn through the pages.

"Here." He said as he pointed towards a page. I walked over and looked at what he was pointing at.

"This is a book of curses." I said.

"Halig, the bounty hunter, said that the Druid girl was cursed."

"Do you think that the Druid girl and the beast are related?"

"The ancient chronicles speak of a curse placed on people. They would turn into a blood thirsty animal at the stroke of midnight."

"That was when I saw it. The bell had just rang."

"Did it look like this?"He asked.

"That's exactly what it looked like." I said.

"I must tell Uther." He said as he moved to the door. I followed him into the hallway.

"Gaius, wait." I said, but he ignored me and kept walking. I turned and saw Merlin had walked up behind me.

"Where's Gaius going?" He asked.

"To tell Uther about the beast, he thinks it's the Druid girl." I said.

"Did you tell him where she is?" He asked with concern in his voice.

"No, Merlin, do you really trust me so little?" I asked as I walked away.

"Aleya." He called after me, but I ignored him.

* * *

I was waiting for Aleya to return from speaking with Gaius when the warning bells started chiming. I stood up and looked out the window. It was getting dark, so I was not able to see the cause of the disturbance from my viewpoint so I moved towards the door. That was when Aleya burst through the doors.

"Gaius told Uther that the Druid girl is the beast." She said frantically.

"Does he know where she is?" I asked.

"No, I just told him what the beast looked like and that was enough to incriminate her." She said, "I just wanted to know what it was and now they're going to go after her."

"Deep breaths, Ally." I said in an attempt to calm her down.

"You have to help me get her out." She said.

"Alright, that's more like the Aleya I know." I said as I followed her out into the hallway. We met Arthur as we went.

"Stay inside, the beast is attacking." He said as he ran off, presumably to fight the creature.

"Fat chance of that" I muttered as we ran.

We made it out in the courtyard shortly after Arthur and the knights had. They were facing off with the giant black cat that was terrorizing the kingdom. I looked up at the sky and got a glimpse of the head falling off of a statue. I booked it towards Arthur who, of course, was right beneath where the large piece of stone was going to fall. I tackled him out of the way and looked up to see the beast flying into the distance.

"I thought I told you to stay inside." Arthur said.

"Since when do I listen to you?" I said with a smile.

* * *

Merlin ran past me as he followed the beast as it headed back to the tunnel. I stayed there and waited. I saw a red stain on the beast's leg, it was deep enough to kill a human. I felt enormous guilt. This was my fault, I should have never gone to Gaius.

* * *

"You can just let go of the idea that this was your fault." I said as I paced back and forth in Aleya's chambers. "How were you supposed to know that Gaius would tattle to Uther?"

"I told Gaius, Sam. That was enough to get her killed." Aleya said. I could see the guilt in her eyes.

"Arthur's the one that killed her, not you."

"I may not have held the blade, but I am just as guilty as he is."

"Ally, you can't do this to yourself." She remained silent. "How are things with you and Merlin?"

"He hasn't given me an explanation and I'm not sure that I want to hear it."

"Listen to me, Aleya. If I know anything about that idiot it's that he is besotted by you. He'll come round."

"I hope so." She said, "Until then….."

"Until then, what?" I asked.

"He gets the cold shoulder." She said with resolve in her voice.

"Alright, coming over to the dark side then?"

"I think I am." She said with a forced smile. It killed me to see her this way. Without Merlin she was broken.

 


	36. Sweet Dreams Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry for the long hiatus. I started college and everything creative in my life went down the drain and was replaced by a frantic rush to get an education. I should be back now for as long as the inspiration lasts. Thanks for reading!

Sweet Dreams

Part One

I had to admit that there was visible tension between Aleya and Merlin. I did not know what Merlin was waiting for to talk with her, but I knew that although she would never show it, she was waiting for him to. It had been two weeks since the Druid girl had been killed and Uther had scheduled some sort of conference between all of the kings in the five kingdoms.

Arthur had seemed a bit nervous about this event, but he had told me that if these talks succeeded there would be a new time of peace in Camelot. If they did not, however, Camelot would most certainly be at war.

I stood next to Aleya as we watched people ride up from the balcony. Most of the foreign dignitaries were hard looking men who I would not want to get on the bad side of. As the last group of people rode up one of the members caught my eye. I looked over at Aleya who looked just as shocked as I did.

“Do you see her?” She asked.

“It’s the Doctor’s daughter.” I said.

“That’s insane.” She said as she shook her head.

* * *

 

“I don’t know how I’ll be able to help.” I asked as I walked beside Arthur down the hallway. He had asked me to come with him so that he could introduce me to Lady Vivian, who was apparently the woman that Aleya and I had saw riding in. Arthur wanted me to help make the situation less awkward, though I did not know how much use I would be.

“You’re a girl, she’s a girl, you can talk about whatever it is you talk about.” He said.

“What exactly do girls talk about?” I asked.

“I don’t know.” He said, “Mostly about brushing your hair?” He suggested with a smile. I elbowed him as we walked into Vivian’s chambers. “Lady Vivian, may I introduce Lady Samantha.” Arthur said. I held out my hand for her to shake but she ignored it as she walked back into the room. Arthur rolled his eyes as he continued in. “I trust that you are liking your chambers?”

“They are……..adequate.” She said in a voice that I most certainly hated.

“Most of our guests are extremely happy here.” Arthur said.

“I’m not most of your guests.” She said.

“You’ve made that clear.” I mumbled.

“Pardon?” She said as she looked at me for the first time since I had walked in.

“I said, it was wonderful to meet you, but I really must be on my way.” I said before I made my way for the door. As I walked out into the hallway I met Gwen who was heading for the room I had narrowly escaped. “Good luck with that one.” I said with a smile. She looked frightened for a brief moment before she walked in.

“Ahh, Guinevere.” Arthur said as she walked in. “Vivian, this is Gwen, she’ll be looking after you for the duration of your stay. You will want for nothing, she is truly one of Camelot’s finest.”

“Then I fear for Camelot.” Vivian said. I was absolutely in shock. I had never in my entire life met someone so blatantly rude. Arthur walked out, leaving Gwen in the lion’s den.

“How about that one?” I said as he walked out. I could tell from the expression on his face that he felt the same about our esteemed guest as I did.

“She’s……interesting.” He said. It was obvious that he had had trouble thinking of an adjective to suit her.

“Interestingly rude” I said. Arthur laughed.

“The feast tonight, will you grant me the honor of escorting you?”

“Of course, my lord.” I said with a smile.

* * *

 

“She seems like a piece of work.” I said after having heard Samantha’s vivid description of Lady Vivian.

“She was.” Samantha said with a nod. “The Doctor wouldn’t have been very please with her.”

“That bad, huh?” I said. There was a knock on the door so Samantha stood up and walked over to answer it. When she opened the door she revealed a smiling Arthur.

“You look beautiful.” He said. I loved the look that he gave her, the look as though he was awe-struck with her very presence.

“Thank you.” Samantha said with a grin.

“Are you ready, my lady?” He asked.

“Yes, my lord.” She said. She placed her hand in his and walked out leaving me alone.

I just did not feel like it tonight. I did not feel like going to the feast. I did not feel like seeing Merlin. I just did not feel like acting like everything was peachy when, in reality, my life as I knew it was falling apart. It was just too painful. But I had to, I had to keep buggering on. And that’s exactly what I did.

* * *

 

Unfortunately all Arthur could do was walk me to dinner. Once we entered the dining hall he was ushered off to sit with his father. I had to sit next to Vivian of all people. To say that it was awkward would be doing the situation a drastic understatement.

She did not speak to me and when I attempted to speak with her she just ignored me. I could have sworn that when she ignored me she had snarled her noise a bit. Aleya was late when she walked in. She sat down next to me with a large smile on her face.

“Having fun with Jenny?” She asked.

“Kill me now.” I pleaded. She smiled again and then caught sight of Merlin who was standing with Gwen. Her expression immediately fell. “What do you think about Mr. Polar Bear over there?” I asked as I motioned towards one of the kings who was sitting next to Uther. I was blatantly trying to change the subject.

“What about him?” She asked as she looked at him.

“Out of all of the kings, he’s the only one that looks unhappy.”

“He’s probably bored.” She said as she shifted in her seat. “Look at the one on the other side of Uther.”

“That’s Jenny’s father.” I said. “Holy crap, look at that dude.” I said as I motioned towards the guy who was apparently a jester. He was shooting fire from his mouth, a spectacle that I had never seen before. “Is that magic?”

“People in our time can do that.” She said. We watched as he lit the candles on the table where the five kings were sitting.

“It’s not just enough to impress the gentlemen of the court.” He began, “Now a spectacle for the ladies.” He held out his hands and a swarm of purple butterflies flew towards us.

“I liked the fire better.” I mumbled to Aleya. She laughed. The jester moved over to Vivian who was still beside of me.

“But what is this?” He said. “Lady Vivian…” He said as he stepped closer. He moved closer and I noticed her father tense up from where he was sitting. Arthur had told me that he was overprotective. The jester held out his hand towards her ear and pulled back a butterfly, but that was not all. Vivian must not have noticed the fact that he clipped a lock of her hair. “It has mistaken you for a beautiful flower.” He said as he walked away smiling.

“Did you see that?” I asked.

“Did you like the pretty butterfly, Sam?”Aleya asked.

“He cut a lock of her hair.” I whispered.

“Pervert.” She mumbled under her breath.

“The butterfly thing, could anyone in our time have done that?” I asked.

“Stop talking about it or Uther will hear.” She said.

“And I could get in trouble for saying the word magic?” I asked.

“Uther can sense it every time you do, he’s a bit crazy.” She said.

“As a matter of fact, I think his eye just twitched.” I said.

* * *

 

The feast was uneventful for once, a fact that I was grateful for. The only thing that was odd was Samantha’s accusations that the jester had taken a lock of Vivian’s hair for some sort of magical purpose. After assuring her that if it was something that warranted worry we would be able to handle it I went to bed.

I was quick to fall asleep that night, probably because I had not slept properly for a couple of nights. I knew that I was dreaming, but it was one of those surreal moments when everything about it feels weird. Samantha and I were standing in the crowd watching as people gathered around a pyre. I asked her what we were doing here and she just said, Not long now.

I saw the guards leading someone from the castle. I could not see who it was until they chained him to the pyre. He did not fight, he just stared at me. His blue eyes piercing me like knives. Merlin stared at me and I was filled with fear. I wanted to fight through the crowd and stop this, but I was defenseless.

“First Freya and now me, who’s next, Aleya?” He said. I was paralyzed where I stood. I heard cheering erupt through the crowd as the pyre was lit. The brush at the bottom erupted with fire that spread quickly upwards. The last thing I heard was Merlin crying in pain.

* * *

 

“No!” I heard someone yell from down the hall.

I stood up and wrapped a blanket around myself as I walked over to the next room where I saw Aleya lying in bed, thrashing violently as the nightmare tormented her.

“Let him go!” She yelled. I quickly ran over to the bed and began to try to get her to wake up by shaking her. “I’m sorry, Merlin.” She said quietly before her eyes jerked open and she forced her way into an upright position.

“It’s fine, Ally.”I said, “It’s fine.” She wrapped her arms around me and began to sob into my shoulder. “What happened?” I asked, but she did not respond so I did not push the matter further. She would tell me when she was ready.

* * *

 

After my dream I was not able to go back to sleep, per the usual. The next morning Samantha and I were watching as Vivian yelled at a stable boy named Tyre. .

“She’s a really charmer.” Samantha said.

“I feel bad for the horse.” I mumbled.

“Look at Merlin.” She said as she looked over at Merlin. I looked over and saw Merlin who was walking into the castle with a bundle of flowers. “Maybe he’s ready to apologize.”

“Maybe” I said with a smile. To be completely honest it had been driving me insane to be at odds with Merlin. We had never gone this long without speaking to each other. The thing was, what he did was crossing a line and I could not just forget about it.

“What kind of spells require a lock of hair?” She asked. I rolled my eyes.

“Do I look like a dictionary?” I asked.

“I thought you might know about this magicky stuff, Witch-a-Pedia.” She said.

“Haha.” I remarked dryly.

“You need to stop being all sad.” She said.

“I can’t help it.”

“Hey, maybe those flowers were for you.”

“I might go check.” I said as I walked out the door.

* * *

 

When I walked into my chambers I saw a bundle of flowers sitting on the table. The same bundle that Merlin had been carrying through the courtyard. I picked up the note that was lying next to them and opened it.

The barriers that keep us apart,  
Are nothing compared to the power,  
Of true love.  
-Arthur

I smiled as I read it. There was no way that Arthur wrote that. Arthur was not deep enough to write something like that, although I was not sure that I fully understood what the “barriers that keep us apart” were. Last I checked Uther was thrilled about our relationship.

Apart from my being happy that Arthur had taken the time to tell Merlin to get me flowers, I had still really hoped that these were for Aleya. That was when I decided that I was tired of seeing Aleya mope around so I went to find Merlin and try to talk some sense into his thick skull.

I walked out into the hallway and made the short walk to Arthur’s chambers, where I was almost certain that Merlin would be. When I walked in I saw Merlin sitting in the floor scrubbing Arthur’s boots. I walked over to him.

“Is this a bad time?” I asked as I sat down. “Didn’t think so.”

“Can I help you?” He asked. I noted the dark circles that were apparent under his eyes.

“I want to know why you haven’t spoken to Aleya.” I said.

“I…..” He began, I noticed how what little light there was in his eyes faded as he tried to explain his reasoning.

“I can tell you my theory.” I said. “My theory is that you have been taking lessons from Arthur on how to be a prat.”

“Sam…..” He said.

“I’m not finished, magic boy.” I said as I held my finger up in the air. My statement had the desired affect and he remained silent. “Let me tell you this, you have left her broken. Like, I’ve never seen her like this in her entire life. Not even when our dad died. I mean, she does a great job of hiding it and joking about it, but it’s tearing her apart inside and I can’t just sit by and watch it.”

“Sam, I can’t do it.” He said.

“Why the hell not?” I asked, not sure as to why Merlin had suddenly had a change of heart about his feelings for Aleya.

“Because we can’t be together.” He mumbled.

“What was that?” I asked.

“Because it can never work!” He snapped. “She’s of noble birth and I am just a servant.”

“You think that matters to her?” I asked in shock.

“Uther would never allow it.” He said, “I just saw an opportunity to let her go without hurting her too badly.”

“You forget that one day Uther will be dead and Arthur will be king.” I said, “Arthur won’t care.”

“Letting her go was the hardest thing that I’ve ever had to do.”

“Well, buck up, kid, because it’s about to get a whole lot harder.” I said. “You’re going to go to her and apologize because it doesn’t matter to her what you are, just that she loves you.”

“I don’t know what to say.” He said. “I don’t know how to fix this.”

“I’m going to tell you something and she would probably kill me if she knew that I had said anything. After our dad died she had nightmares. She would wake up screaming and sometimes it would take me hours to get her to stop crying.” I said, “Since she met you, though, since we came to Camelot she has only had one nightmare. That was foreshadowing of what was going to happen with the bandits. She told me what had happened in that dream, she saw someone killing you. That nightmare terrified her more than any nightmare that she had before, because it was you.”

“I had no idea….”

“Last night she had one. She wouldn’t talk about it, but I can see the fear in her eyes. She cares about you more than anyone in this world. ” I said as I stood up. “Now, think about that next time you think that she would be better off without you.”

I walked out of the room and left Merlin alone with his thoughts. I was confident that my words would serve to guilt him into doing the right thing.

* * *

 

“Look at her.” Arthur said as I walked by him. “Isn’t she beautiful?” He said. I followed his line of sight and saw Vivian walking along with Gwen.

“You’re making eyes about Vivian?” I asked, “Do you have a death wish?”

“I’m not worried about her father, Aleya.” He said, “He can’t keep us apart.”

“I wasn’t talking about him, I was talking about Sam.”

“Who?”

“My sister.” I said, “Are you drunk, because that’s the only thing that could justify you having an attraction to Vivian.”

He shoved me against the wall in a swift movement that scared me a bit. He looked at me with ferocity in his eyes as he spoke.

“She is a future Queen. I will have your head if I hear such insolence again.” He said before he walked off down the hallway.

“Really confused” I mumbled to myself.

* * *

 

I walked down the stairways and saw Arthur standing outside of Vivian’s chambers with a platter of food in his hand.

“It’s destiny, my love.” He said, “Destiny and chicken.”

“What are you doing?” I asked, trying to fight back the smile as I moved closer to him.

“None of your concern” he snapped.

“Right, because this is not suspicious behavior at all.” I said, “It’s not worrying at all that my boyfriend is standing outside of Barbie’s door with a chicken.”

“Nonsense, I’m not your boyfriend.” He said.

“What’s wrong with you?” I asked in shock at his words. I had known that he was acting very out of character, but I had no idea that it went this deep. “And, if you’re going to act like this, why did you have Merlin send me flowers?”

“I didn’t have Merlin send you flowers.” He said.

“Should I quote the note that Merlin obviously wrote, ‘the barriers that keep us apart are nothing compared to the power of true love.”

“I sent no such note.”

“You’re an ass Arthur.” I said as I walked down the hallway. Something was very wrong with him and I was going to figure out what it was.


End file.
